Dragões do Império
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Projeto Like Always. Seção Draco e Ginny. Fórum 6V. Draco e Ginny caem num portal e chegam a outro mundo muito diferente do seu. Agora precisam dar um jeito de salvar o Império e voltar para Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

O homem abriu os olhos cor de céu. Olhos grandes e angelicais.

Dormia há muito tempo.

Respirou profundamente, os lábios rosados se abriram para puxar o máximo de ar possível, a pele antes pálida ganhou alguma cor. O sangue voltou a correr rápido.

Sentiu o cheiro dela. Mesmo a milhares de quilômetros ele conseguiria sentir, e saber que ela estava de volta ao seu mundo de origem.

Moveu os dedos das mãos. Tantos séculos aguardando-a.

- Héstia – a voz saiu rouca, mas logo voltaria a ser macia e gentil.

Por todo o país seus seguidores podiam sentir sua presença. Eles se levantavam e clamavam seu nome. Sabiam que seu mestre havia acordado e que a época da profecia finalmente chegara.

Agora só precisava encontrar Héstia e destruí-la. Não havia mais dragões que pudessem defendê-la.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar na extinção dos dragões. Aquilo tudo era tão maravilhoso!

Não haveria mais ninguém que fosse capaz de salvá-la. Todos haviam morrido séculos atrás.

A profecia previa sua ascensão assim que ela deixasse de existir.

E ela deixaria.

* * *

**NA. **Pois é. Uma long. Choquei também. Mas essa é pro **Projeto Like Always** da **Seção Draco e Ginny** do **Fórum 6V**, e eu ia ADORAR se vocês fossem pra lá discutir Draco e Ginny, autores, fics, participar dos projetos e dos jogos. XD

Sim, eu estou fazendo uma propaganda desgraçada a cada fic que eu posto, mas vocês não sabem o quanto a gente QUER que vocês aparecam lá, ok?

Esse Projeto começou com as idéias malucas e estranhas que eu, **Kollynew** e **Swan **começamos a ter sobre os **dois milhões de clichês** que existem em DG e um meio novo de trabalhar com eles.

Então nos próximos dias eu vou postar um novo capítulo porque eu estou master animada com isso. E se vocês quiserem conhecer nosso projetinho amor e nossa seção gatíssima acessem: 6vparavoce(ponto)com(ponto)br

Agradeço demais se me deixarem **REWIEWS**, lembram delas né?

Beijos.


	2. That Damned Hollow

**Capítulo 01 - That Damned Hollow**

* * *

A biblioteca de Hogwarts era um lugar empoeirado e muitas vezes sufocante.

Ginny não costumava sentir-se muito bem ali, mas estudar fazia parte do cotidiano da escola.

As estantes empoeiradas estavam abarrotadas de livros e não havia quase ninguém no local.

Precisava fazer alguns trabalhos, mas estava longe de se animar pra isso.

Puxou um livro velho e cheio de pó.

Tossiu um pouco ao abri-lo e folheou as páginas de modo aleatório olhando as figuras.

No meio do livro as páginas ficavam em branco.

Ela passou o dedo pela folha vazia.

Voltou no começo do livro.

"_Essa é a história do Império dos Dragões. Este livro procura Ginevra Weasley."_

_­_Ginny arregalou os olhos para a primeira página.

- Está pensando em roubar o livro, Weasley? – a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy a assustou.

Tudo aconteceu um pouco rápido demais.

O livro caiu das mãos de Ginny e se abriu num buraco escuro. O ar começou a ser sugado.

- O que é isso, Weasley? – ele deu um passo atrás.

A estante começou a balançar e Malfoy tropeçou.

Ginny viu Draco caindo em sua direção, os olhos cinzentos arregalados. Ela arregalou os próprios olhos quando percebeu que iam cair no buraco.

Na biblioteca o vento parou e o livro permaneceu pacificamente no chão. Pouco depois Madame Pince pegou o livro e colocou-o na estante praguejando contra aqueles alunos desordeiros.

**- # -**

A primeira sensação foi a umidade do chão. Depois percebeu que estava deitada na grama e quando abriu os olhos viu apenas as copas das árvores e os finos raios de sol que conseguiam atravessar as folhas.

Depois veio a dor nas costas da provável queda, e então a consciência de que havia alguém ao seu lado.

Alguém que ela conhecia não que fosse alguém agradável, mas a consciência de que ele estava ali só agravou mais ainda a dor nas costas e a descrença que sentia.

Malfoy soltou um gemido e se mexeu. Ginny se esforçou para ficar sentada, olhou ao redor e confirmou que estavam no meio de uma floresta.

- O que você fez, Weasley? Que idiotice é essa de me trazer pro meio do mato? – o rapaz estava com os cabelos completamente desalinhados e o uniforme de Hogwarts estava imundo.

- Como se dentre TODOS os alunos de Hogwarts, eu fosse escolher VOCÊ pra levar pro meio do mato. – ela girou os olhos – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estamos, como chegamos e por que diabos você tinha que estar comigo, mas deve ter algo a ver com aquele livro que eu estava segurando até você me assustar e ele cair no chão.

- Até parece que a culpa é minha. Você não tinha que ficar mexendo naquelas porcarias cheias de poeira!

Ginny ignorou o sonserino e começou a andar pela pequena trilha que estava próxima ao lugar onde haviam caído.

- Então fica aí me culpando, Malfoy – ela olhou para trás encarando-o – eu vou sair dessa floresta e achar o caminho para Hogwarts de novo.

Mesmo contrariado, ele a seguiu pela trilha, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e franzindo o cenho. Alguns minutos depois ele perguntou:

- Você acha que era uma chave de portal?

- Não se pode usar chaves de portal em Hogwarts, Malfoy. Não seja estúpido.

- Não acredito que estou perdido, Merlin sabe onde, com uma Weasley pobretona.

- Preferia estar perdido sozinho? Até onde eu sei você não é um bruxo muito bom – Ginny deu um sorrisinho.

Malfoy abriu a boca para protestar, mas a boca de Ginny se abriu primeiro.

A floresta subitamente ficou menos densa e ela conseguiu enxergar um pequeno vilarejo de ar medieval.

Algumas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro carregando potes e havia carroças transitando pela rua estreita e sem calçamento algum. Algumas placas de madeira que indicavam uma taverna, um ferreiro e um sapateiro.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Malfoy murmurou.

- Acho que não estamos mais na Inglaterra – ela concluiu com algum desespero na voz.

As pessoas olhavam de modo estranho para os dois. Ginny puxou Draco pela manga da camisa para dentro da tal taverna.

O lugar era meio escuro e só havia luz suficiente no lugar onde as pequenas janelas jogavam os raios de sol, o ar era definitivamente abafado e tinha um odor de bebida alcoólica.

As pessoas que conversavam e riam pararam para observar os dois estranhos com roupas esquisitas.

Malfoy se dirigiu ao balcão e um homem magrelo de cabelos meio ensebados se aproximou com um olhar desconfiado.

- Que lugar é esse? – o loiro perguntou num tom baixo.

- Aqui é o vilarejo de Almendres, rapaz – ele olhou para Ginny com certo desprezo – Por que ela está usando roupas inadequadas? Ela está se vendendo?

- O quê? Não! – exclamou Malfoy.

Ginny respirou fundo e tentou não pensar no quanto seria legal enfeitiçar aquele velho seboso.

Olhou ao seu redor e todos os homens realmente estavam olhando para suas canelas, alguns mais velhos tinham um ar escandalizado, enquanto outros pareciam animados com a garota.

Estava preocupada com seus irmãos, com seus pais, com seus amigos, com Harry. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Ninguém a procuraria dentro de um livro velho e empoeirado.

E ainda estava com Malfoy. De tanta gente para cair naquela droga de livro com ela, tinha que ser aquela fuinha arrogante? Ele também parecia estar preocupado. Ginny se sentia tão nervosa e alerta quanto cansada.

Queria acordar e descobrir que aquilo fora apenas um pesadelo estranho. Começou a perder a paciência.

- Almendres fica onde? Como saímos daqui? Que país é esse? – Ginny avançou até o balcão entrando na frente de Malfoy e apoiando os braços para se aproximar do velho.

- Almendres fica perto do Castelo de Vossa Majestade, rei Lantis. Aqui é o Antigo Império. Parecem ser forasteiros de muito longe, deviam procurar o rei.

Malfoy puxou Ginny para fora da taverna.

- Não entendo o que está acontecendo – murmurou Malfoy – nunca ouvi falar de Almendres ou de algum Império...

- Esse lugar é muito atrasado. Não entendo porque eles bebem em copos de madeira nesse ambiente abafado e sem luz.

- Não seja imbecil, Weasley. Acho que não estamos nem mesmo em algum lugar conhecido. O que estava escrito naquela droga de livro?

- Eu não me lembro direito... O livro dizia que procurava por Ginevra Weasley. Acho que ele estava falando de mim.

- Não haveria outra pessoa chamava Ginevra por aí, haveria? – ele perguntou num tom de deboche.

Quando alcançaram o final da rua, diversos soldados armados com espadas e lanças os cercaram.

- Definitivamente não estamos nem perto da Inglaterra – gemeu Ginny.

Os soldados conduziram os dois cautelosamente até uma carroça com grades de ferro.

- Estamos presos? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Vocês serão conduzidos ao rei – um soldado disse enquanto passava.

Malfoy apoiou as costas na grade com um olhar irritadiço.

- Ótimo.

- Está irritado porque está numa jaula ou porque essa jaula não ter cobertura e você está no sol?

- Os dois.

Quase uma hora depois avistaram um castelo rústico e cinzento contra o céu.

Foram levados através do portão e conduzidos a presença do rei. O castelo era iluminado por castiçais e exibia um ar úmido a velho. Ginny estava começando a se sentir sufocada naquele ambiente.

Aguardaram ainda cercados de guardas na frente de uma porta imponente.

Malfoy parecia ansioso e olhava para todos os lados incansavelmente.

- Vocês serão colocados na presença do rei Lantis. Espero que demonstrem o respeito necessário – o guarda jogou uma capa para Ginny – e cubra-se direito, mulher.

Ginny vestiu a capa sentindo-se profundamente irritada por isso.

A porta se abriu lentamente, sendo puxada por vários serviçais.

Os guardas empurraram os dois para dentro de aposento e logo estavam encarando um homem jovem, com no máximo, vinte e poucos anos.

Era um homem muito bonito, com cabelos lisos e longos, cor de terra. Os olhos eram do mesmo tom castanho dos cabelos e ele tinha um ar muito gentil, trajava roupas simples e nem estava usando a coroa que repousava numa almofada ao seu lado.

- Seja bem-vinda ao lar, Héstia. Todos aguardaram ansiosos pela sua volta.

* * *

**NA.** Pessoas!

Eu espero que gostem do capítulo 01!

Acho que ele não serve pra muita coisa, já que eu não falei nada de nada, só ficou claro que eles definitivamente não estão mais nesse mundo.

E agora? Comfas pra voltar, né?

E quando sentirem a falta deles em Hogwarts?

E por que diabos chamaram Ginny de Héstia? Por que o Draco é tão fresco? Por que o rei é bonitão? Por que eu fico fazendo perguntas?

E principalmente, **POR QUE **vocês não vão no **6V**?

**REWIEWS**.

Pessoas vivem de comida. Autores vivem de rewiews. Não me deixem morrer.


	3. I Don't Think I Care About You

Previously in Dragões do Império...

... brincadeira. Isso é mooh chato.

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - I Don't Think I Care About You**

* * *

- Quem? – perguntou Ginny.

- Você é a princesa Héstia, não? Os mesmos cabelos vermelhos, o mesmo rosto, a mesma altura. É exatamente igual.

- Meu nome é Ginny Weasley. Não sou essa pessoa. Nem mesmo sou daqui.

O homem olhou de modo interrogativo e parecia estar um pouco confuso.

Malfoy olhou para Ginny ainda mais confuso que o homem e deu um passo para ficar mais perto da garota.

- De maneira no mínimo interessante, você se parece com uma pessoa que temos esperado voltar, mas não vou continuar sendo grosseiro, temo que me exaltei – ele fez um movimento e alguns serviçais trouxeram cadeiras e uma bandeja com frutas – Conte-me como chegou aqui e por que está vestida deste modo inadequado? E fale sobre seu acompanhante também. Não me lembro da profecia mencionar que voltaria acompanhada.

- Acho que caímos num buraco que se abriu a partir de um livro. Malfoy estava comigo quando o buraco se abriu, e de onde eu venho essas roupas são comuns – Ginny irritou-se mais um pouco com o comentário sobre suas roupas.

- Você vem de um lugar com hábitos estranhos. – O rei disse com simplicidade. – Então o jovem estava com você por acaso?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Malfoy cruzara os braços e estava olhando para o rei de modo desinteressado.

- Isso é bem fascinante. Vou pedir que me perdoem, mas tenho alguns assuntos a tratar, mas vocês serão conduzidos a quartos apropriados e poderão se lavar e comer melhor. Espero vê-los no jantar.

O rei saiu do cômodo seguido por vários homens que ficavam andando a sua volta e falando o tempo todo. A coroa permaneceu na almofada.

- Por que você não falou nada? – Ginny olhou para Malfoy indignada.

- Ele não estava muito interessado em mim, _princesa_ – ele respondeu com indiferença.

- Você está com inveja por eles pensarem que eu sou alguém importante e nem ligarem pra você? – Ginny deu um sorriso implicante.

- Claro que não, Weasley. Por que iria querer ser importante num lugar que ninguém nunca ouviu falar?

Uma mulher idosa se aproximou dos dois com passos lentos e cautelosos.

- Vossa Majestade poderia me acompanhar? – ela virou-se para Malfoy – o senhor também deve me seguir.

A garota lançou um sorriso desdenhoso para Malfoy e começou a seguir os passos lentos da velha.

Os corredores do castelo estavam ficando cada vez escuros e de certo modo assustadores.

A velha parou na frente de uma porta e abriu-a.

- Este é o quarto do senhor Malfoy. Em breve mandarei um criado para trazer roupas e ajudá-lo com o que for preciso.

Malfoy entrou no quarto sem sequer olhar para trás e fechou a porta com força.

- Malfoy! – Ginny exclamou – que falta de educação. Desculpe-me, senhora. – ela falou para a velha.

- O senhor parece ser muito nervoso, majestade – ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu não sou essa tal Héstia, senhora. Sinto muito.

A velha não disse nada, apenas seguiu andando pelo corredor. Ginny pensou se a velha continuaria tratando-a daquela maneira. Esperava sinceramente que não. Seria muito incomodo ser chamada de majestade sem direito algum a isso, a tal princesa deveria ser muito parecida com ela.

Alguns metros depois de deixarem Malfoy a velha parou na frente de outra porta, o quarto de Ginny.

Era amplo e bem iluminado, grandes janelas e as cortinas que iam até o chão eram luxuosas e belas. A cama enorme e cheia de travesseiros. Uma penteadeira cheia de presilhas, escovas e jóias, um carpete que se estendia por quase todo o quarto, cobrindo o piso de pedra. A ruiva olhou para a velha que permanecia parada na porta.

- Espero que se sinta bem acomodada. Logo uma criada virá trazendo roupas mais adequadas e para ajudá-la no que desejar, majestade.

- Eu não sou quem vocês estão pensando! – exclamou Ginny.

Com um sorriso paciente a velha levou Ginny até uma das paredes do quarto que estava coberta por uma cortina, a mulher abriu-a e Ginny deu um passo atrás ao ver a própria figura naquele quadro enorme. Talvez estivesse um pouco mais velha no quadro, com o cabelo maior e com menos sardas, mas sabia que estava olhando para si.

Continuou encarando o quadro.

- Vossa majestade não se lembra apenas, mas finalmente cumpriu a promessa e voltou para salvar todo o Império.

- Salvar do que?

- Do Caçador de Dragões – ela disse num tom baixo.

**- # -**

Aquele vestido deveria custar mais que todas as roupas de sua família juntas. Havia tantas camadas de tecidos, tantas jóias bordadas naquela saia que Ginny se sentia um cofre do Gringotes.

Uma criada de modos maternais ajeitara seu cabelo num coque apertado e enchendo-o de presilhas brilhantes.

Malfoy já estava no salão sentado ao lado do rei e parecia estar definitivamente irritado com alguma coisa.

Quando Ginny foi anunciada, Malfoy e o rei se viraram para a porta.

O rei sorriu calorosamente.

- Agora sim! – ele exclamou batendo na mesa – Agora está parecida com Héstia. Está belíssima.

Ginny olhou para Malfoy. Ele ainda estava encarando-a. Durante alguns segundos nenhum dos dois se moveu. Então Malfoy deixou escapar uma risadinha irônica e voltou-se para o rei.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando não voar no pescoço do loiro por aquela risada imbecil.

- Qual é o problema, Malfoy? – Ginny perguntou em voz baixa enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

- Nenhum, mas do jeito que as coisas vão, acho que você não vai querer voltar. Finalmente não está sendo tratada como mais uma da ninhada de coelhos que é sua família.

- Você é desprezível. – ela respondeu olhando para o resto da mesa.

Do outro lado do rei havia lugares vazios. Ginny ficou esperando que mais alguém entrasse até que o rei comentou:

- Meu irmão e minha mãe estão doentes. Achei que talvez hoje eles pudessem melhorar, mas acho que não poderão jantar conosco hoje. – ele fez um sinal para que a comida fosse servida – Por acaso viu o retrato de Héstia no seu quarto, Ginny?

- Vi, sim. Somos idênticas. Não consigo entender por quê. – parou um segundo – queria que me dissesse quem é o Caçador de Dragões.

- Não creio que ele seja um bom assunto para um jantar feliz como esse. Amanhã responderei qualquer pergunta que quiser fazer.

Ginny estava vestindo uma camisola de algodão bem confortável, a cama era confortável e os travesseiros extremamente macios, mas é meio difícil dormir quando se está num mundo completamente diferente do seu e acompanhada por Draco Malfoy, aquele imbecil prepotente.

Saiu da cama e logo estava abrindo a porta do quarto. Puxou a varinha das roupas que estavam jogadas num canto do quarto:

- _Lumus!_ – a varinha permaneceu apagada. Ginny sacudiu a varinha e girou-a entre os dedos para ver se não estava quebrada. – _Lumus!_ – nada aconteceu mais uma vez.

Ginny começou a andar pelo corredor escuro quando esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão.

- Sua imbecil! O que está fazendo aqui? – exclamou Malfoy. Na pouca luz que havia naquele ponto do corredor ela podia ver os cabelos loiros e os olhos cinzentos, piscando irritados com ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto se levantada – Não consigo usar minha varinha, Malfoy. – explicou, séria. – Estava indo te procurar.

- Eu sabia que todo esse amor pelos trouxas ia levar sua família a ser como eles. – comentou enquanto puxava a própria varinha do bolso. Ginny percebeu que agora ele usava roupas simples de algodão, calças pretas e uma camisa branca, um pouco grande para ele – observe, Weasley. _Lumus!_ – a varinha permaneceu apagada. – _LUMUS! _

Nada aconteceu. Malfoy olhou para a varinha e então para Ginny com os olhos arregalados.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ginny balançou a própria varinha mais uma vez.

- Nossa magia não existe aqui. Não temos magia, não sabemos como chegamos aqui, não sabemos como ir embora, aparentemente você é uma espécie de heroína deles e tem um Caçador de Dragões maluco por aí querendo sua cabeça...

- O quê?

- Nenhuma das criadas te contou quem ele é?

- Não, Malfoy. Se tivessem me contado, não perderia meu tempo perguntando pra você.

- Então divirta-se imaginando, não vou te contar. – ele começou a andar na direção do próprio quarto e Ginny correu atrás dele.

- Não seja bobo, Malfoy. Conte-me. – ela segurou o braço dele.

Ele parou e empurrou Ginny para longe de si.

- Não me toque, criatura imunda. – ele murmurou. – Pare de agir como se fosse minha colega ou coisa assim.

- Não estamos em posição de agir assim, Malfoy. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficarmos separados! Nem mesmo sabemos que lugar é esse.

- EU ESTOU AQUI POR SUA CULPA!

- Minha culpa? Quem me assustou? Quem me fez soltar o livro? Não jogue a culpa em mim, sua fuinha idiota! Você é tão culpado quanto eu! Você está aqui porque não conseguiu ficar calado e simplesmente me deixar em paz! Você MERECEU cair aqui também!

Malfoy chegou até Ginny em dois passos e empurrou-a contra a parede, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Não pense que você é alguém para gritar comigo, Weasley. Sem sua varinha você não é ninguém. Não tem poderes. Não passa de uma garotinha inútil. Então preste muita atenção no jeito que fala comigo, você não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar longe de mim, _princesa Héstia_.

- Vá se foder, Malfoy. – ela respondeu tentando empurrá-lo. – Está me machucando.

- Não me importo com isso. – ele começou a se afastar, Ginny foi em sua direção e começou a acertar socos nas costas de Malfoy que rapidamente segurou as mãos dela. Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela. – Pare de chorar como uma criancinha, Weasley. Não tem ninguém para te proteger aqui. Sua família e o Potter não podem te alcançar aqui. E chorar não vai te salvar do Caçador de Dragões que quer a sua cabeça pra poder dominar esse lugar. Disseram que existe uma profecia que previa sua chegada e diz que enquanto você ficar viva o Caçador de Dragões não poderá dominar esse lugar.

- Isso não faz sentido. – Ginny murmurou.

- Acostume-se. Você é o Harry Potter desse mundo.

* * *

**NA. **Acreditem ou não. Passei pelo menos meia hora tentando lembrar o nome da porra do feitiço. Lumus. E eu só pensava em nox. Harry Potter definitivamente está se apagando da minha mente e eu não tenho todos os livros ainda. Talvez seja hora de pensar no futuro e comprar aquelas coisas logo.

Mas o que diabos minha vida e falta de memória interessam, né?

Obrigado pelas rewiews! Foram tantas [4] rewiews! Acho lindo vocês opinarem sobre coisas que nem me passaram pela cabeça! Como a **Janete Alves** que falou sobre a coroa em cima da almofada e tals. A coroa é do Lantis, mesmo. Nem é da Héstia, mas eu achei uma boa idéia! Nem pensei nisso. Ele não usa a coroa porque ele é foda e nem precisa.

Agradecendo **Swan**,** Kollynew²**,** Linnet**,** Scila**,** Tatazinha-chan**,** Julieta Malfoy e Narcise Black**.

Vocês podem fazer mais do que isso! Vocês podem deixar uma rewiew dizendo: **Você não sabe escrever, bobona. SAI DAÍ!**

Mas escrevam uma rewiewzinha, sim? Eu escrevo trocentas [exagero] páginas. Vocês podem me escrever duas linhas! Ou uma! Não sou pretenciosa.

Um agradecimento especial ao **Shade** por todas as respostas do **Ready? Go! Fight!** do **Fórum 6V** [acharam que dessa vez eu não ia falar dele, né?] Shade, VOCÊ É DRACO MALFOY!

Agora vou indo senão não tenho assunto pra outra NA. Será que alguém lê isso?

Deixem** rewiews** e visitem o **Fórum 6V**! Ou o Caçador de Dragões vai pegar vocês. =D


	4. Let's Have A War

**Capítulo 03 - Let's Have A War**

* * *

Quando acordou percebeu que estava mais uma vez no quarto.

Ginny coçou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos que deviam estar inchados. Não lembrava direito como havia chegado ali.

Não lembrava de ter voltado para o quarto. O espelho mostrava uma garota com cabelos embaraçados e olhos definitivamente muito inchados. A porta foi aberta e a mulher idosa entrou.

- Vossa Majestade deveria estar dormindo ainda. Sequer preparei o banho e vossas roupas.

- Não precisa disso tudo... – Ginny andou até ela pegando as roupas que a mulher trazia nos braços – Eu mesma posso preparar o banho, a senhora deveria descansar. Como se chama?

- Eleanor. E não é próprio para a princesa fazer trabalhos domésticos – a mulher reclamou pegando as roupas de volta.

- Não é próprio para uma senhora da sua idade ficar servindo uma pessoa mais jovem. Explique como eu preparo o banho e pronto.

A senhora passou algumas instruções para Ginny e logo ela estava mergulhada numa banheira de madeira enorme.

- Suas roupas estão aqui, majestade.

- Eleanor... quem é o Caçador de Dragões? – Ginny virou-se para a mulher enquanto ela deixava as roupas sobre a cama. A anciã parou por alguns instantes, seus ombros tremeram levemente.

- Ele era um homem que vivia no Império séculos atrás. Ele achava que os humanos deveriam governar e abandonar a linhagem dos Dragões, da qual vossa majestade descende.

- Linhagem? Tipo, sangue de dragão?

- Vossa Majestade não se lembra das tradições? – a velha parecia confusa.

- Não sou essa Héstia, não sei de que tradições você está falando – Ginny respondeu.

- Muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo que quaisquer recordações guardadas pelos humanos, existiam os Dragões, que mantinham toda a sabedoria do mundo. Quando surgiu o homem, eles se padeceram daquela espécie violenta e fraca, e decidiram protegê-los, o homem aprendia rápido e logo o Império se tornou imenso e próspero.

- Os Dragões ensinaram os homens? Dragões educaram os homens? Dragões? – Não estava fazendo muito sentido, dragões eram animais violentos, bonitos e fortes, mas violentos e sem nenhuma possibilidade de adestramento, quanto mais demonstrar capacidade de ensinar alguma coisa.

- Sim, Majestade. Dragões. Eles ensinaram tudo aos homens. O Dragão chamado Raziel se apaixonou por uma humana e usou uma antiga magia para tomar a forma humana, assim poderia ficar com ela para sempre, isso reduziu a expectativa de vida dele para a de um humano normal, mas o sangue ainda era mágico. Os descendentes de Raziel formaram a Casa Real do Império. Humanos que herdaram o sangue do Dragão.

Ginny fechou a boca discretamente, mesmo sentindo uma completa incredulidade por cada palavra daquela história.

- E o Caçador de Dragões?

- Ele pensava que os Dragões controlavam nossas capacidades. Que os homens deveriam se rebelar. Nessa época existiam apenas dois Dragões no Império. Lantis e Deheon. O Caçador queria estabelecer uma nova casa real. Queria ser Imperador. Ele reuniu um exército e começou uma guerra por todo o Império, foi então que a princesa Héstia...

A mulher foi interrompida por alguém que batia na porta. Uma criada anunciou que o rei estava esperando por Ginny.

- Termine de contar, Eleanor.

- O rei está aguardando. Não deve se atrasar – ela respondeu saindo.

Ginny não estava acreditando muito no que havia escutado. Dragões? Dragões que eram sábios e ensinaram os humanos? Que lugar era aquele? Seu irmão sempre falava que os Dragões eram incompreendidos e maltratados, mas daí um mundo onde eles são praticamente venerados como criadores da sociedade e do modo de vida deles. Um lugar onde um Caçador de Dragões era o grande vilão.

Ginny andou lentamente pelo corredor. Não estava com pressa de encontrar o rei.

- Por que você está andando como uma mula preguiçosa, Weasley? – a voz irritante de Malfoy soou.

- Por que está me seguindo? – ela voltou-se irritada para o rapaz loiro.

- Eu devia ter te deixado no meio daquele corredor ontem – falou Draco passando por ela.

- Como? – Ginny segurou o braço dele.

- Você começou a chorar e desmaiou, Weasley. Acha que chegou ao seu quarto sozinha?

- Você me levou? – Malfoy puxou o braço com força – Obrigado, Malfoy.

- Não preciso do seu agradecimento, Weasley. Só pare de desmaiar.

Ele continuou andando em direção ao salão, Ginny sinceramente já estava cansada da maneira que Malfoy a tratava.

- Qual é o seu problema, afinal? Por que fica agindo desse jeito, Malfoy? – Ginny aproximou-se dele puxando-o mais uma vez. – Por que fica me tratando assim?

- Como quer que eu trate lixo como você? – ele lançou um olhar de nojo para Ginny – Quer que eu seja seu amigo? Quer que eu te console e te proteja? Eu não sou seu amigo, Weasley. Nunca vou ser. Não estou interessado em te ajudar. Só quero sair daqui.

- Quer saber? Você é a pessoa mais estúpida que eu conheço! – Ginny empurrou Draco e apontou o dedo no rosto dele – Você é mesquinho... e arrogante, imbecil! Fica agindo como se fosse superior, mas você está morrendo de medo do que pode acontecer. Está irritado porque você não é superior aqui! Seu prepot...

Malfoy empurrou Ginny com violência até o outro lado do corredor. Ela sentiu dor quando suas costas bateram contra a parede de pedra. Os olhos cinzentos estavam faiscando de raiva.

O ar saiu dos lábios dela com a força do impacto. Não teve tempo de recuperá-lo. O rapaz pressionou os lábios contra os dela de forma violenta. Machucando-a. Nada de lógico passou pela cabeça dela naquele momento. Exceto que, a boca de Draco Malfoy era fria.

Deixou um suspiro curto escapar entre as bocas. Malfoy manteve-a presa contra a parede e se aproximou do ouvido de Ginny.

- Era isso ou te dar um soco, Weasley. Agradeça por ser mulher – ele disse – E tome cuidado com o que você fala, não sabe absolutamente NADA de mim, Weasley. – Malfoy começou a se afastar com um meio sorriso, um meio sorriso tão irritante!

- Imbecil! – ela exclamou.

- Você gostou, Weasley! – ele exclamou de volta – está vermelha como uma menininha.

**- # -**

A biblioteca do castelo fazia a de Hogwarts parecer um amontoado de livros qualquer. As estantes cobriam as paredes do amplo aposento que tinha um ar úmido e frio. Alguns livros ali provavelmente estavam mofando. Alguns deles deviam ser o último exemplar de tão antigos que eram.

Se fosse Hermione, seus olhos estariam brilhando, mas como ela era Ginny Weasley estava entediada enquanto esperava o rei. Malfoy estava sentado numa poltrona do outro lado da biblioteca com um livro aberto, que ele olhava de modo interessado. A garota não sabia exatamente qual era o interesse dele, já que livro nenhum estava escrito no alfabeto que eles conheciam.

Ela olhava de soslaio para o loiro. Tinha a impressão que ainda podia sentir os lábios frios pressionados contra os seus, o corpo todo estremeceu levemente num arrepio meio confuso.

- Pare de me encarar, Weasley. Eu não vou te beijar de novo. Não crie expectativas. – ele disse sem levantar os olhos do livro, Ginny percebeu que estava com os fixos nele e corou enquanto virava a cabeça.

Antes que pudesse responder o rei Lantis entrou na biblioteca com passos rápidos. Carregava um livro que parecia ser o mais antigo de todas ali, mas aquele estava perfeitamente conservado. Depositou o livro sobre a mesa e voltou-se para Ginny.

- Tive alguns problemas para pegar o livro – ele explicou dando um sorriso que ela retribuiu fracamente – Vocês já devem ter ouvido falar do Caçador de Dragões, mas é preciso contar toda a história. Do começo ao fim.

"_O Império sempre foi um lugar próspero, no passado era governado por três Dragões, Raziel, Deheon e Lantis. Nessa época, existiam vários Dragões e vários reinos. Raziel se apaixonou por uma mulher mortal e usou de uma magia antiga e poderosa para abdicar do corpo de Dragão e da imortalidade para se tornar humano. Ele viveu reinando no Império e assim foi estabelecida a Casa Real. Com o passar dos anos, Raziel morreu e seus descendentes tinham o sangue mágico dos Dragões e nasciam com algumas habilidades peculiares. _

_Alguns séculos que Raziel morreu, Lantis e Deheon continuavam como Imperadores, quando surgiram os rumores sobre um Caçador de Dragões que veio de outro reino, onde ele havia destronado o Dragão Regente e roubado seu coração, a única maneira de destruir um Dragão. A Rainha Lilea enviou algumas tropas para socorrer os Dragões dos reinos próximos, mas nenhum soldado voltou._

_O Caçador de Dragões era um descendente dos Dragões, como os herdeiros da Casa Real do Império. Ele acreditava que os Dragões haviam roubado a Magia dos humanos e que todo o poder que detinham não lhes pertencia. Ele era muito poderoso e com os corações roubados, ficava mais poderoso ainda, é no coração que reside todo o poder dos Dragões._

_Ele avançou destruindo todos os reinos até chegar ao Império. A Rainha Lilea estava velha e o Rei Bor havia morrido anos antes. A princesa Héstia ainda era jovem, mas ela combateu os exércitos do Caçador como uma guerreira. Ela era a heroína do povo e também era uma bruxa muito poderosa."_

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Malfoy com os olhos arregalados.

"_Lantis e Deheon ensinaram lhe o uso da Magia, a princesa era praticamente invencível, mas o Caçador de Dragões também e logo ele conseguiu emboscar Lantis e Deheon, roubando-lhes os corações. Com o poder do Império enfraquecido, a possível vitória do Caçador começou a ficar clara, ele só precisava destronar a Rainha Lilea e eliminar os descendentes de Raziel. _

_A lenda diz que a princesa e o Caçador se encontraram no campo de batalha e duelaram por horas de modo equilibrado. Então a princesa recebeu um ferimento mortal, mas conseguiu roubar um dos corações dos Dragões que o Caçador havia destruído e executou uma das mais altas magias conhecidas pelos humanos. Ela dissipou toda a vida que havia no próprio corpo para usar a própria energia numa espécie de tiro único. _

_O Caçador percebendo a manobra enviou sua consciência para um outro corpo, no mesmo momento em que o seu era destruído, mas ele jamais teria força para acordar de novo, se não fosse a profecia da própria Héstia. Ela disse, antes de morrer, que um dia ele receberia a carga de poder para acordar e que seria culpa dela mesma, pois ela voltaria para o Império, para restabelecer a ordem e trazer os Dragões de volta a vida. E caso ela falhasse, o Império do Caçador de Dragões iria ascender."_

O rei Lantis encerrou a narrativa e Ginny foi obrigada a trazer sua mente de volta, ela quase conseguiu ver a princesa Héstia lutando bravamente sobre um cavalo e vencendo todos os inimigos. Imaginou um cavaleiro alto de armadura negra e olhos vermelhos, o Caçador de Dragões. E Héstia era uma bruxa. De toda a história, essa parte era a mais chocante.

- Esse – disse o rei mais uma vez pegando o livro e entregando-o para Ginny – é o Diário de Héstia, onde ela mantinha todas as magias que conhecia.

A ruiva abriu o livro lentamente, pensando que não ia adiantar muita coisa, pois estaria escrito em outro alfabeto que ele nunca entenderia, seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu as palavras num inglês claro e simples.

- Está escrito em inglês – ela disse olhando para Malfoy, o rei olhou para as páginas de soslaio.

- Nunca vi esses caracteres, na verdade, ninguém sequer conseguia abrir esse livro, porque ele estava encantado para que só a própria Héstia pudesse abri-lo.

Malfoy lançou um olhar chocado para Ginny.

- Não acredito, Weasley.

- Estamos providenciando tudo para possa ir até o templo do Dragão mais próximo a fim de tomar posse do Coração e de lá provavelmente até o templo seguinte.

- Como? – perguntou Ginny.

- Existem quatro Corações, dos que o Caçador roubou. De fato, não existem dúvidas sobre sua identidade. Então você precisa trazer os Dragões de volta a vida, antes que o Caçador acorde e tome os Corações para si! – exclamou o rei – Um coração é guardado aqui no castelo. Os outros se localizam em templos escondidos pelo Império.

- Eu não sei como fazer isso! – exclamou Ginny – eu sequer estou conseguindo usar magia!

- Já usava magia? - o rei lançou-lhe um olhar assombrado.

- Antes de cairmos aqui, vivíamos numa escola de magia. Somos bruxos – informou Draco.

- Então é perfeito! – exclamou o rei dando um sorriso – Não terão problemas com os feitiços de Héstia!

Ginny lançou um olhar acusador para Malfoy.

- Eu não acho que posso trazer Dragões de volta a vida. Nada pode reverter a morte, majestade.

- Os Dragões não estão mortos, seus Corações estão intactos, eles podem voltar. De qualquer modo, creio que devem partir em breve, mandei alguns mensageiros até os templos informando a chegada de vocês. Talvez possam partir em uma semana.

- Por que eu tenho que ir com ela? – Draco perguntou, parecendo chocado ao perceber que teria que viajar também.

- Porque Héstia trouxe-o por algum motivo, caro senhor Malfoy. Deve ficar junto dela e protegê-la – disse o rei, sério – e quando os Dragões voltarem a Casa Real será restabelecida quando celebrarmos nosso casamento, Ginny.

- CASAMENTO? – gritaram Ginny e Malfoy.

- Sim, você é a princesa Héstia. Eu sou o Rei. Nada mais óbvio que nossa união – ele deu um sorriso galante.

- Eu não... – mas Malfoy acabou por interrompê-la.

- Acho que tal idéia não será possível já que, ela pretende voltar para o próprio mundo, para a escola de magia. Se esses Dragões são poderosos assim, vão conseguir nos mandar de volta para casa. – respondeu ele, passando o dedo por alguns livros.

O rei olhou para Ginny esperando que ela negasse a afirmação de Malfoy.

- É isso que eu vou fazer. Vou tentar trazer os seus Dragões de volta. E eles vão me mandar de volta Hogwarts. – ela fechou o livro e colocou-o debaixo do braço, voltando-se para Malfoy – Vamos partir em alguns dias, ok?

- Se você diz... – ele deu de ombros e saiu da biblioteca.

**- # -**

Os olhos tão bonitos faiscavam de prazer. Um prazer pela dor alheia. O prazer pelo rompimento daquele pacifismo inspirado pelos Dragões. Sem luta, sem guerra não haveria evolução. O homem mais forte deve sobreviver e não viver tranquilamente junto com os fracos debaixo da asa de um Dragão maldito. As pessoas gritavam. As pessoas clamavam. Alguns concordavam com ele, algumas pessoas se juntavam a ele.

Ele era o Caçador de Dragões. E agora estava caçando Héstia.

**- # -**

A semana parecia correr especialmente devagar, Ginny lia avidamente as páginas do diário, mas mesmo estando em inglês, tudo parecia difícil, tudo parecia um pouco confuso demais. Desejou que fosse Hermione no lugar de Malfoy, ela já teria entendido o livro e Ginny não precisaria ficar lendo e relendo as mesmas coisas sempre. Sem entender.

Malfoy estava ignorando a existência dela e em geral não lhe dirigia a palavra.

Ela passava a maior parte do tempo estudando aquele diário.

Os olhos estavam fechados, estava quase dormindo quando uma mão passou por cima dos lábios entreabertos, ela tentou gritar e chutar, até ver os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, ele pediu silêncio.

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto, Malfoy? – ela sussurrou.

- Alguma coisa está muito errada hoje – ele disse, estava completamente vestido. Ele lançou um olhar para a camisola de Ginny e jogou as roupas que estavam em cima da mesa nela. – Acho melhor você se vestir logo – ele disse dando as costas para ela.

- Não confio em você – respondeu.

- Coloque logo as malditas roupas, Weasley! – ele disse com raiva sem se virar. Ela pegou as roupas e vestiu-se rapidamente. – está com o livro? – ele puxou-a pelo pulso – tem alguma coisa errada, nós vamos sair daqui agora, Ginny.

Quando Malfoy abriu a porta, esbarrou com força em alguém que estava entrando. O rei Lantis estava com o rosto vermelho e a espada na mão.

- Então você ouviu, senhor Malfoy? – ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação – estamos sendo atacados pelos homens do Caçador, eles estão procurando pela Ginny, precisamos tirá-la do castelo agora.

- Eu estava fazendo isso – respondeu o loiro.

- Venham por aqui – disse o rei ignorando o tom do loiro e trancando a porta do quarto, foi até a cama e empurrou-a com violência. A cama se moveu pouco e Malfoy apressou-se em ajudá-lo. Havia uma passagem debaixo. Ele abriu a entrada e esperou que eles entrassem, pegando um candelabro na mesa do quarto e entrando logo em seguida – isso é um labirinto, não importa muito se eles acharem a passagem, dificilmente vão acertar o caminho que seguiremos.

Os corredores de pedra estavam úmidos e Ginny podia sentir os ratos passeando próximos aos seus pés. Aquilo lhe lembrava a Câmara Secreta.

Tom Riddle pedindo favores com aquela voz mansa. Os segredos que havia contado, havia confiado tanto em Tom. Aquele rapaz bonito e gentil. Contara sobre Harry. Sobre seus sentimentos... Os ratos passavam por cima dos pés e ela andava cada vez mais devagar até parar e fechar os olhos. Algumas lágrimas desceram pelas pálpebras cerradas. Seus pés não queriam mais dar um passo sequer, não queria fazer o que Tom lhe ordenava. Não queria. Não queria machucar ninguém, era Tom falando através dela na língua das cobras...

- WEASLEY! – a voz fez com que abrisse os olhos e encarasse o cinza dos olhos de Draco. – Não é hora de chorar, precisamos sair desse lugar! – o rei estava alguns passos a frente e olhava para Ginny de modo preocupado, mas ela ainda não quis se mexer.

Acabou soluçando como uma criança, tornou a deixar lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Eu não quero, Draco... – ela soluçou mais uma vez – não quero mais... ele não pode me obrigar... não...

- Você não está em Hogwarts! – ele balançou-a pelos ombros e puxou-a pelo pulso fazendo-a se mexer – Precisamos sair desse lugar! AGORA!

Ginny não percebeu muito bem o resto do caminho, mas ele a puxava com certo cuidado, apertando sua mão. Lentamente, bem lentamente o medo foi passando e sendo substituído pela adrenalina.

Chegaram numa abertura distante, localizada ao leste do castelo, estavam além dos limites da cidade, de volta a floresta por onde haviam chegado.

O rei tirou um pequeno saco de couro de dentro das vestes e entregou para Ginny.

- Esse é o Coração que estava no castelo. Você precisa guardá-lo muito bem, não teremos tempo para uma partida decente, tenho que voltar para o castelo. Quando vocês atravessarem a Floresta, encontrarão uma estrada e depois a cidade de Imth. Lá vocês precisam encontrar um homem chamado Fenris. Ele sabe onde fica o templo. Mostre o Diário de Héstia para ele para provar quem são. Cuidem bem do Coração, esse era o Coração de Lantis – avisou antes de correr de volta para a passagem.

Ginny permaneceu alguns minutos observando a figura do castelo.

Logo havia luz por todo o lugar e o céu noturno se tingiu com o rubro do fogo que enchia o ar.

O saquinho de couro começou a esquentar e Ginny abriu-o derrubando uma pedra redonda e de um vermelho intenso, como se fosse feita do próprio fogo. Ela refletia as chamas que começavam a consumiu o castelo.

A garota continuou olhando até Malfoy arrastá-la pela mão mais uma vez em direção à floresta.

* * *

**NA. **Mas ae gente, demorou um pouquinho, mas está aii o capítulo e aproveitando pra agradecer a minha sis querida Rayssa, porque ela ficou no meu pé uns dois dias me dando apoio pra terminar logo.

E vamos todos fazer um minuto de silêncio pelo bem e pela manutenção [e volta!] do Fórum 6V ao ar, porque tá um tédio sem ele.

A única coisa legal foi não pagar prenda por atrasar o capítulo!

E também expressar minha tristeza pelo ABANDONO da minha querida Maya ao fandom porque ela tem uma vida social e não gosta mais da gente. =P

E... falando sobre o capítulo... Ficou maior que os outros de costume, sim. Mas eu precisava terminar logo essa parte.

Agora veremos o comofas estar num lugar que não se conhece carregando um 'Coração' que um maluco aii está querendo. As meninas ficam insistindo que minhas NAs sempre são engraçadas e tals, e assim. Juro que o Caçador não vai pegar ninguém se vocês pararem de mentir isso. HAHAHAHAHA

Sério, gente. Eu estou sonhando com Dragões ¬¬'

E como sempre, vamos deixar rewiews pra mim, porque eu sou metida e gosto de ver vocês dizendo que gostaram [ou não... o_o]

Beijooos.


	5. We Drink Tonight

**Capítulo 04 - We Drink To Die, We Drink Tonight**

* * *

Mais uma vez estava naquela floresta, observando o sol através das folhas. A manhã estava quase no meio, a luz do dia estava cada vez mais forte e já não era possível ver o castelo. Haviam começado a andar fazia pouco tempo, depois de saírem do castelo, Malfoy e ela ficaram escondidos na parte mais densa da floresta até a hora que o céu começou a clarear.

- Vamos agora, Weasley.

- Você acha que o Lantis está morto? – Ginny perguntou ainda olhando para o céu. – Acha que todos morreram? – ela pensou em Eleanor.

- Não sei, eles podem ter sido presos ou fugiram do castelo. Não encontrei nada suspeito até a hora que ele entrou no seu quarto. Eu achei que tinha alguma coisa errada, como se o ar tivesse mudado. – Malfoy olhou para Ginny parecendo um pouco confuso – Achei que precisávamos sair de lá.

Ela continuou olhando para o chão. Queria ajudar as pessoas no castelo. O vilarejo provavelmente havia sido destruído também, parecia uma operação muito bem armada, o castelo foi invadido, mas permaneceu silencioso, como se todos dormissem. Um ataque perfeito.

- Malfoy...

- Não vamos voltar lá, Ginny – ele disse em tom de fim de conversa e se levantou. – Temos que achar o tal Fenris, se o rei estiver morto não servirá de nada voltarmos, e se ele foi preso, vamos trazer os Dragões de volta e vamos libertá-lo. É estúpido voltar lá e perigoso demais.

- # -

Foi difícil encontrar a estrada. Parecia estavam dando voltas pela floresta e algumas vezes, Ginny tinha certeza que estavam passando exatamente no mesmo lugar que antes. Nenhum dos dois parecia estar com vontade de conversar.

A mente da garota vagava entre aquele mundo e alguns pensamentos sobre Hogwarts. Será que estavam sentindo a falta dela? O que as pessoas estavam pensando sobre Draco e ela terem sumido juntos da biblioteca? Seus pais, seus irmãos e os amigos deviam estar desesperados. Aparentemente, dessa vez ela não teria Harry Potter para salvá-la.

Os braços de Ginny estavam cheios de cortes e marcas de arranhões. A floresta estava muito fechada e ela acabou caindo algumas vezes.

Draco andava num ritmo devagar, parando para esperá-la, toda vez que ela tropeçava, mas com um ar um pouco irritado pela lentidão que Ginny avançava.

- Qual é o seu problema, Weasley? – ele perdeu a paciência – Não faz sentido algum que você esteja sendo tão fresca! Você nunca pareceu _delicada_. Isso não é hora de mostrar seu lado de mocinha frágil! Precisamos chegar a Imth logo! Primeiro aquele surto de choro e então você desmaia, depois aquela maluquice quando estávamos tentando fugir do castelo. É hora de parar de chorar! – ela não respondeu.

Apenas se levantou e passou por ele e com passos firmes foi abrindo o caminho através dos galhos baixos das árvores. Não queria que Malfoy se achasse mais forte que ela. Ele não passava de um sonserino covarde. Ela era Weasley, uma grifinória e definitivamente não era medrosa e chorona.

Malfoy a seguia de perto, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ginny queria saber o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele. A recordação do beijo voltou para sua mente de modo involuntário, sentiu um frio na barriga e tropeçou numa raiz camuflada pelas folhas mortas e quase caiu, o loiro soltou uma risada abafada, mas ela não olhou para trás. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e tentou pensar firmemente em Harry Potter.

O sol estava cada vez mais alto, mas finalmente as árvores começaram a ficar mais espaçadas e encontraram a pequena estrada de terra que seguia para Imth. A caminhada ficou mais fácil, mas mesmo assim eles se mantinham perto da floresta, mosquitos zumbiam passando rapidamente perto das orelhas de Ginny, irritando-a.

Em menos de uma hora puderam ver a entrada da cidade.

- É melhor entrarmos pelo outro lado, Malfoy. Não podemos entrar por aqui. Podem ter soldados do Caçador.

Draco puxou um pedaço de tecido que estava guardado no bolso.

- Cubra esse cabelo. Desde o dia que chegamos não vi ninguém que fosse ruiva. Vão te encontrar muito fácil. – ela amarrou o pano claro sobre os cabelos vermelhos, puxando-os para dentro da roupa. – você está horrível. – ele disse dando um sorriso irritante.

Ela ignorou o comentário e continuou andando.

A cidadela de Imth era maior e com uma aparência mais civilizada e moderna que Almendres. Uma feira enorme tomava todo o centro da cidade e as pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro fazendo compras e negociando suas mercadorias. Tapetes luxuosos, jóias brilhantes, animais que Ginny nunca havia visto. Um homem puxava uma espécie de cavalo com duas cabeças pelo meio das pessoas.

As construções pareciam todas novas e algumas mulheres dançavam na porta das tavernas, convidando homens para tomar alguma bebida.

Ginny não avistou crianças, o lugar parecia ser um ponto comercial. O povo ria e havia músicas por todo o ambiente, parecia uma grande festa.

- Você tem dinheiro, Malfoy?

- Enquanto você estava naquele surto no túnel, Lantis me entregou um monte de moedas de ouro. É melhor procurarmos um lugar para ficar antes que fique tarde – Malfoy respondeu, olhando para os lados – Precisamos começar a procurar Fenris o quanto antes.

Ele começou a andar em direção ao povo, Ginny acompanhou os passos do rapaz, enquanto as pessoas esbarravam nela. Alguns lançavam olhares desconfiados e outros sequer notavam a garota de cabelos vermelhos que estavam mal escondidos.

Estava tão preocupada com Lantis e os outros no castelo, queria saber se eles estavam presos, se estavam mortos, se haviam fugido antes que o castelo pegasse fogo. Talvez apenas os Dragões pudessem retornar com essa paz, e se conseguisse trazê-los de volta a vida, provavelmente poderia voltar pra casa.

Malfoy parou numa estalagem de aparência simples e limpa. A entrada, meio torta, e a placa estavam apagadas e a tinta descascava em alguns pontos, o lugar parecia muito velho, mas estava limpo, como se alguém cuidasse de cada mancha que surgisse. Quando Malfoy abriu a porta, o bar aparentava ser do mesmo modo que o lado de fora, limpo e velho. Pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro, carregando canecas enormes, alguns homens brindavam e riam numa mesa afastada, algumas mulheres falavam baixo enquanto lançavam olhares para todos no bar, Malfoy fez um sinal para que o seguisse e foi em direção ao balcão.

Um senhor de cabelos longos e grisalhos se aproximou. Ele andava meio curvado e tinha um sorriso gentil, parecia estar com os olhos fechados quando sorria, trazia um avental impecável e um pano nas mãos. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e pegou duas canecas servindo-as no balcão.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou. O velho riu um pouco e ofegou.

- É cerveja, meu jovem. Não conhece?

- Conheço cerveja e isso não se parece com a cerveja do lugar de onde eu venho – Ginny olhou para o líquido escuro em seu copo, havia uma espuma branca e um cheiro levemente alcoólico. Nunca havia bebido mais que uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e ficou se perguntou se aquilo era mais forte ou não.

Malfoy segurou a caneca e bebeu metade do copo antes de batê-lo com força na mesa e suspirar.

- Malfoy?

- Parece cerveja amanteigada, mas muito amanteigada mesmo. – ele disse sorrindo de leve.

Levou a caneca aos lábios e experimentou a bebida. Sentiu, aos poucos, um calor descer até a ponta dos pés, se instalando firmemente em seu peito. Bebeu mais um gole e sorriu. Era bem melhor que cerveja amanteigada.

- O senhor tem quartos aqui, certo? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, senhora. – ele sorriu mais uma vez e Ginny teve certeza que ele estava com os olhos fechados.

- Vamos nos hospedar aqui, por favor – avisou Malfoy – e pode trazer outra dessas?

- Malfoy! Não acredito que vai tomar outra! Temos que tomar cuidado com o dinheiro que temos. – ela sussurrou.

- Creio, Weasley, que Lantis nos deu uma pequena fortuna e não vai ser um ou dois copos de cerveja amanteigada que vai nos deixar sem nada, eu preciso beber um pouco disso pra suportar sua companhia. – ele disse, lançando um olhar irritado para a ruiva e tomando outro gole de cerveja.

- Você é muito novo para beber assim, Malfoy.

- Quer falar em idade? Você tem o quê? DOZE ANOS?

- Tenho quinze, Malfoy. QUINZE. – ele disse girando os olhos, irritada. – Desde quando você bebe tanto?

- Desde quando você está em Hogwarts? Não pode ser esse tempo todo, nem me lembro de você. Eu bebo desde quando eu quero, Weasley. - Ele terminou a caneca e o velho trouxe outra. Draco empurrou a caneca de Ginny para a garota – e pare de encher, você está bebendo também.

Ele havia colocado os cotovelos no balcão e olhava para as pessoas ao redor de modo pouco interessado. Deveria estar pensando em alguma coisa, e Ginny não deveria estar estudando as expressões de Malfoy, mas os olhos cinzentos exprimiam uma tristeza forte.

Ginny continuou tomando a cerveja, enquanto continuava observando alguns pormenores do loiro. Os cabelos que eram extremamente lisos e que, mudavam de posição a qualquer movimento dele, que agia de um modo meio altivo, mas um pouco desajeitado. Ele era alto demais. Mais alto que Harry, talvez do mesmo tamanho que Ron.

Malfoy estava tomando a terceira caneca. Ele bebeu o último gole e olhou para Ginny. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, mas mesmo naquela luz precária, Ginny conseguia vislumbrar as tonalidades de cinza e azul que formavam a cor dos olhos de Malfoy. Um tom cinzento que se tornava azul e quente quando ele mostrava aquela tristeza e aquele sofrimento. Ele estava sofrendo agora e Ginny não tinha idéia do motivo, mas ele estava sofrendo.

Tão diferente daquele tom de fumaça, quando ele se mostrava tão distante e suficiente, tão desumano, como se ele fosse superior e ela não passasse de resto.

Ainda estava encarando-a. O cinza brilhava num tom quase azul na luz trêmula do lugar.

- Malfoy?

- Estas suas sardas são horríveis, Weasley.

- Vai pro inferno, Draco.

- Até me chama pelo nome agora. Quem te deu essa liberdade? – ele disse pedindo outra caneca.

- Malfoy. – ela corrigiu e terminou de tomar a própria caneca.

- Você não vai beber mais, Weasley. Não posso deixar uma criança se embebedando por aí. – ele empurrou a caneca que o homem havia trazido para ela, num gesto meio desconexo.

- Então pare de beber. Você está ficando bêbado. – ela disse puxando a caneca para si e tomando um longo gole e quase caindo da cadeira quando jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Você é quem está ficando bêbada aqui, Weasley. Nunca deve ter bebido mais que suco de abóbora.

- Então você deveria se envergonhar, bebemos a mesma quantidade e você está do mesmo jeito que eu.

Ele pegou a caneca e bebeu mais da metade, empurrando a caneca para ela.

- Não estou como você.

A ruiva bebeu o resto da caneca e Malfoy pediu mais uma, enquanto ela apenas observava-o beber ainda mais rápido.

As pessoas foram deixando a estalagem e Ginny chamou o velho.

- Onde ficam os quartos? – ela perguntou, olhando irritada para Malfoy.

- Venham comigo – ele disse, sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Vamos, Malfoy.

O homem levou-os até uma porta de madeira polida e destrancou-a com uma chave que entregou para Ginny.

Malfoy estava parado atrás dela, olhando distraidamente para o corredor escuro.

- E o outro quarto? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Não tem outro quarto, minha jovem. Não são casados? Todos os outros quartos já estão ocupados agora. – ele respondeu.

- É que ela brigou comigo e agora está bravinha – respondeu Draco se apoiando nos ombros de Ginny e sorrindo para o homem.

O homem lançou um sorriso compreensivo para Draco.

- Espero que façam as pazes, meus jovens. É feio um casal tão novo, brigando desta maneira. – ele falou enquanto se afastava.

Ginny entrou no quarto, empurrando Malfoy pra longe de seus ombros.

- Casados, Malfoy? Que idéia imbecil é essa?

- Queria que eu falasse que fugi com você? Que estamos vivendo um amor proibido e essas viadagens todas?

- Por que você bebeu tanto, seu imbecil? – Ginny empurrou Draco contra a parede, e foi batendo os pés até a única cama do aposento, sentando-se na beirada. – Não conhecemos esse lugar! E se os soldados do Caçador aparecessem? E se nos pegassem, Malfoy? Eu não estou em condições de correr e levar você comigo! Eu nunca tinha bebido tanto e minha cabeça está girando, Malfoy!

Antes que pudesse se conter, Ginny começou a chorar e, estava chorando ainda mais, porque achava que estava sendo fraca de novo. Não deveria estar chorando mais uma vez, mas estava.

Colocou as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas e a vergonha que estava sentindo.

A mão de Malfoy tocou seu ombro de modo gentil, mas ela continuou chorando, sem tirar as mãos do rosto, ela sentiu a cama afundando bem perto quando ele se sentou ao seu lado e passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Weasley. Você vai voltar pra casa, eu vou te proteger, prometo. – ele disse puxando-a para si, até que ela encostou a cabeça do peito do loiro. Ele passou os dedos nos cabelos dela. – As coisas vão acabar bem, sempre acabam pro Potter, vai ser a mesma coisa com você.

- Obrigada, Draco. – ela se afastou do peito do loiro e limpou o rosto com os dedos, quando levantou os olhos, ele estava encarando-a.

E antes que ele a beijasse, Ginny podia jurar que os olhos dele estavam azuis como o céu.

O sabor era definitivamente o de cerveja, mas o calor era só dele, quando a puxou para si com força, quando ela não conseguiu pensar coerentemente no que estava fazendo ali. Draco começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e permitiu que ele a deitasse na cama.

Sentia apenas o cheiro forte do lençol, um perfume de flores. Enfiou os dedos entre as mechas de cabelo loiro e apertou levemente, quando ele mordeu a base de seu pescoço. Ela respirou profundamente e Malfoy voltou a beijá-la, enquanto deslizava as mãos pela cintura fina.

- Draco... eu não... – ela tentou falar por entre os lábios dele.

O loiro tirou as mãos da cintura dela e apoiou-as dos lados do rosto de Ginny, beijando o rosto da ruiva, respirando levemente perto do pescoço da ruiva, causando-lhe arrepios. Ele deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre Ginny, enquanto voltava a beijar levemente o pescoço dela.

Até que ele parou.

- Draco?

Ginny escutou-o respirar profundamente na curva de seu pescoço, então percebeu que ele estava dormindo.

Lentamente, empurrou-o para o lado, ele dormia como uma criança, o semblante leve e até mesmo inocente, deixou sua mente vaguear para o que aconteceu, e o que teria acontecido, caso Malfoy não houvesse dormido.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado e sentia-se arrepiar quando pensou nos beijos. Sentiu vergonha por estar pensando nisso, por trair sua família daquele jeito.

Ela não ficaria ali para sempre, voltaria para a família, para os pais e irmãos, e Malfoy também voltaria, provavelmente ele a ignoraria e ela gostava de Harry. Gostava dele desde que tinha dez anos de idade, não seria o prepotente do Malfoy que mudaria isso. E ele estava bêbado. Estava bêbado e por isso fez isso, mas fora a bebida que o fez dizer que iria protegê-la? Que ela iria voltar para casa?

Ele disse que ela iria voltar pra casa, e não que eles iriam voltar para casa, ela pensou, olhando para o rosto tranqüilo de Malfoy.

- # -

Quando abriu os olhos, o quarto estava fortemente iluminado, as janelas estavam abertas e a luz banhava a cama, mas ela não queria abrir os olhos, sua cabeça girava e parecia haver um vazio enorme dentro de si, estava com muita fome, mas também se sentia enjoada.

- Hm – gemeu, quando levantou a cabeça e tudo girou ainda mais rápido, provocando um pulo no estômago fraco. – Acho que não estou muito bem...

- Você está de ressaca, Weasley. Precisa comer alguma coisa – disse Malfoy, estava sentado perto da janela, onde havia uma pequena mesa de madeira com algo parecido com um café da manhã e uma jarra contendo provavelmente suco de alguma fruta estranha e completamente desconhecida.

- Como diabos você não está com dor de cabeça? – ela perguntou em voz alta, indignada.

- Eu estou, então cale a boca. Não é divertido ouvir seus gritos ecoando dentro da minha cabeça. – ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos da janela.

Ginny sentou e Malfoy sequer desviou os olhos, ainda mirando o que havia lá fora. Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente e serviu o suco para si, comendo alguns pedaços de frutas que estavam lá. O silêncio se mantinha firme e quase palpável de tão incômodo que estava.

- Você não quer falar sobre ontem, Malfoy?

- Não.

- Acho que devíamos falar sobre isso.

- Você quer que te explique o quão bêbado estava e que jamais tocaria em você se estivesse sóbrio? Porque é isso que eu tenho para falar sobre esse assunto, não é como se eu realmente considerasse você um ser feminino de verdade.

Involuntariamente Ginny sentiu sua garganta ardeu quando segurou a vontade de chorar e a raiva que parecia subir sua cabeça.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, SUA COBRA ARROGANTE? Você não passa de um babaca filhinho do papai e agora quer se mostrar melhor que os outros? Você nem mesmo é um homem, seu covarde dos infernos!

- E você é oferecida. Eu não sou o Potter pra você ficar me agarrando com tanta vontade, Weasley.

Os dedos de Ginny queimaram contra o rosto de Malfoy, logo a pele começou a ficar vermelha, mas ele sequer voltara o rosto para Ginny mais uma vez.

Ela pensou que dessa vez ele iria machucá-la. Estava pálido, exceto onde ela acertara a mão, o medo dela foi substituído por uma onda de satisfação.

- Você mereceu, Malfoy.

- Mereço um tapa pela verdade, Weasley? Se não quer as respostas, pare com as malditas perguntas! – ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Ginny continuou mirando a porta mesmo depois que ele havia saído. Sentia-se sobressaltada com Malfoy e estava muito irritada. Olhou para as poucas coisas que trazia e resolveu ler o Diário de Héstia.

O texto em inglês não tinha data, mas começava com uma pequena nota de Héstia:

"_Hoje chegaram as primeiras notícias sobre um Caçador que pretender destruir os Dragões. Nunca escutei tamanha besteira em toda a minha vida. Como se fosse possível um homem destruir os Dragões de tal maneira, nunca sequer alcançara o Império." _Ginny virou algumas páginas. _"Deheon está me ensinando sobre magia, mas disse que necessito criar minha própria forma de usar o Poder. Tudo nesse mundo é formado pelos elementos, uma combinação de certas quantidades de água, terra, fogo e ar. A água cura, o fogo ataca, a terra alimenta e o ar protege. Todos os elementos são vida e morte. Magia é um quinto elemento, éter. Usar a magia é trazer o éter para o plano terreno, e o éter pode fazer muitas coisas, mas não pode trazer alguém morto para a vida, pois ele próprio se torna éter até voltar em outra vida."_

As páginas do Diário estavam bem conservadas, mas aquelas palavras haviam sido escritas séculos atrás naquele mundo totalmente alheio ao seu. E mesmo assim, se pegasse suas anotações das aulas, poderia comparar e dizer que a mesma pessoa havia escrito os dois textos. Héstia era parecida com Ginny demais para o gosto da ruiva.

Continuou folheando o Diário e encontrou uma página com alguns desenhos, movimentos de uma mão e no final, havia uma pequena chama na ponta dos dedos. Ginny aproximou o rosto da folha, com interesse. Parecia necessário aprender como criar uma chama. Ao lado dos desenhos havia um pequeno texto riscado em letras miúdas: _"Para aqueles com o sangue dos Dragões ou para aqueles que servem aos deuses e a magia, a criação do fogo é uma ação sem muita dificuldade. O movimento dos dedos desenha o símbolo de convocação e o éter deve ser concentrado para criar uma chama de forma espontânea no lugar onde foi desenhado o símbolo de convocação, ou seja, nas mãos. Este fogo não queimará seu portador."_

Tentou curvar os dedos da mesma forma que aparecia na seqüência de imagens, mas não conseguiu provocar nenhuma chama. Afinal, como se concentrava o éter? Nunca havia escutado que a magia era formada de éter, nunca ouvira muito sobre éter, apenas em textos confusos de Feitiços que não faziam sentido algum.

Voltou algumas páginas, em algum momento Héstia deveria ter escrito sobre como se concentra o éter, não era uma lição que você simplesmente deixava passar por não ser interessante.

Havia textos sobre criar ventanias e brisas, buracos na terra e elevações, ainda não encontrara nada que falasse sobre o éter, quando Malfoy abriu a porta e avisou que era melhor que deixassem a estalagem e procurassem por Fenris antes que os soldados do Caçador resolvessem procurá-los ali.

Ela guardou o Diário e o Coração de Lantis dentro da bolsa e seguiu o rapaz.

- # -

Tentava acompanhar os passos rápidos de Malfoy, mas isso acaba sendo muito difícil, pois o rapaz dava passos largos e não parecia nem um pouco interessado em esperá-la. Ele cruzava as pequenas ruas, perguntando onde podia encontrar a casa do homem chamado Fenris.

Ginny continuava precisando cobrir os cabelos vermelhos e começou a pensar que todos realmente supunham que fosse esposa de Malfoy, sentiu uma onda de raiva quando isso lhe passou pela cabeça, sentiu uma raiva ainda maior quando pensou na noite anterior e podia dizer que estava furiosa só de lembrar que, vergonhosamente, havia gostado.

- Vai ficar parada aí? – perguntou Malfoy em altas vozes. Estava há vários metros à frente. Ela observou que os cabelos dele pareciam brancos ao sol. Prateados, até.

Quando conseguiu alcançá-lo, Malfoy estava conversando com um homem baixinho de cabelos loiros, salpicados por muitos fios brancos e olhos negros, o nariz chato e a expressão tranqüila lhe davam um ar respeitável. Ele disse algumas coisas sobre o tempo e as montanhas, enquanto Malfoy esperava impacientemente pela informação. O homem devia estar contando suas frustrações para o loiro, como alguns velhos faziam quando não havia mais ninguém que os escutasse, Ginny chegou mais perto para que pudesse escutar o que o homem dizia também.

- ... e no inverno passado, a neve cobriu todo o Império, do começo ao fim, e todos os outros reinos além do Império dos Dragões, mas hoje em dia não é tão seguro afirmar seu apoio ao bom rei Lantis, que está preso no próprio castelo incendiado, não é seguro de forma alguma, meu rapaz, as notícias e o medo correram tão rápido nessas terra...

- O rei está vivo? – Ginny perguntou um pouco mais alto do que queria.

- Ah, está sim, mocinha bonita! Os soldados do Caçador acham que ele sabe de alguma coisa e estão interrogando-o. Na verdade, o bom rei Lantis está sendo torturado por um dos generais do Caçador, mas ele não vai entregar onde está a princesa, pode confiar no que estou te dizendo...

- Será que eu poderia confiar que você vai falar onde está o tal Fenris? – disse Draco com irritação.

- Você é um rapaz muito insolente, se quer saber, mas pela sua jovem esposa que não tem culpa da sua educação, vou lhe dizer que ele vive na última casa ao sul daqui.

- Obrigada! – disse Ginny enquanto Draco olhava na direção que o senhor apontava.

Uma espécie de sirene soou aguda por toda Imth. Várias pessoas estavam correndo para fora da cidade.

- Os soldados do Caçador estão aqui! – disse o homem.

Com uma força e velocidade que Ginny jamais suporia para aquele senhor, ele os puxou e correu para longe dos gritos.

* * *

**NA.: **First. Me desculpeeem muito mesmo pela demora e tals, mas foi uma época um tanto difícil. Final extremo das aulas, tédio, falta de inspiração, o 6V que ainda não voltou ao ar, meu cachorro morreu. Isso deixa a gente meio out pra qualquer outra coisa. E eu estava tentando desacelerar o ritmo da história, eu espero muito estar conseguindo isso.

Agradecimentos especiais para **Estrela** que é preguiçosa, não me deixa rewiew, mas sempre me dá um empurrão e para **Rayssa**, sis querida, que não me empurra, mas chuta que é uma beleza.

**Maya - **eu não gosto de Eragon, isso é completamente aleatório. hahahaha **Kollynew - **atrasei o capítulo, malz ae, mas acho que consegui desacelerar um pouco a história, né? Diz que sim, peloamordeDeus. **Marcia B.S. - **existe muita coisa sobre o Malfoy ainda. **Carol - **que bom que você gostou, espero que continue apreciando =D **Wanderson - **vou nem falar hsuahsuahsa que bom que você gostou do enredo =D **Rayssa - **sis, nem preciso de contar mais nada. **Janete - **ele nem morreeeu, nunca ouvi dalar de Anne Bishop, mas sobre a voolta dos Dragões, é DRAGÕES mesmo não humanos, mas eu adoro suas teses, hsuahsuahsuahsa você é mais criativa que eu jamais serei =D **Thata Black - **o Caçador não vai te pegar, e o Draco é uma anta, mas o Caçador pegou as pessoas que não deixam rewiews e tals. =D

Eu sei que terminei o capítulo de um jeito que vocês querem me xingar, mas pensem que se vocês deixarem **REWIEWS** eu penso em postar mais rápido e ser menos preguiçosa, sério, parte o coração postar o capítulo e passar uma semana até alguém me deixar uma rewiew. Uma sensação enorme de abandono. =(

Oook, o Draco é filho da puta, mas nem tanto, né? Maaya, estou tentando ajustar o que você falou ;)

E continuem rezando pelo 6V, como eu rezo e peço a Deus que ele volte.

Sério. Ò_Ó

**R-E-W-I-E-W-S, PESSOAS!! NÃO ME FAÇAM DESENHAR! =D **


	6. Freedom Of Choice

**Capítulo 05 - Freedom Of Choice**

* * *

Ginny podia vê-los derrubando portas e entrando nas casas, incendiando comércios, jogando mulheres, crianças e qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho no chão. Malfoy andava de um lado para o outro, espirrando o tempo todo e, o senhor permanecia sentado numa cadeira larga perto da pequena lareira apagada.

Era quase possível sentir o peso do ar, a tensão que dominava o pequeno cômodo. Ginny imaginava como iriam sair dali sem topar com os soldados do Caçador.

- Daqui a pouco, eles vão entrar aqui! – exclamou Malfoy – Por que nos trouxe até aqui? É perda de tempo, agora não podemos mais sair!

- Não seja tão pessimista meu rapaz, estamos na casa do próprio Fenris, ele vai ajudá-lo – disse o velho de modo tranqüilo.

- E onde ele está agora? – então se virou pra Ginny – Weasley! Lantis te deu um livro, não há nada lá que possa nos ajudar? – Malfoy espirrou assim que terminou a frase, esfregando o nariz com irritação.

- Provavelmente, sim. Só que... – Ginny respirou fundo.

- O QUÊ? – ele espirrou mais uma vez.

- Eu não consigo executar as magias, não sei como se concentra o éter, em Hogwarts, usamos varinhas para canalizar a magia. Não sei como fazer isso!

- Bem desconfiei que você fosse Héstia, mas precisava ter certeza. Seus olhos guardavam algo de poderoso, poderoso demais para ser apenas a esposa desse rapaz insolente. O sangue dos Dragões, majestade.

De algum modo, Ginny sentiu como se a direção do ar mudasse levemente e quando se voltou para a cadeira, o velho não estava mais lá. Havia um homem, de cabelos escuros, cacheados e olhos negros, o nariz era fino e bem feito, não devia ser muito velho, na verdade, definitivamente parecia não ter mais que vinte e cinco anos, mas havia algumas cicatrizes claras no nariz e na testa, havia uma cicatriz maior e um pouco mais visível que as outros que começava no lado esquerdo da testa e descia até perto dos lábios finos e pálidos, tais cicatrizes deixavam seu semblante carregado e sério, as unhas seriam consideradas muito longas para um homem. Uma espada pendia em sua cintura, presa por uma bainha decorada com prata.

- Fenris. – murmurou Ginny e sua mente foi invadida por uma série de cenas desconexas. Viu Fenris sem nenhuma cicatriz no rosto e ainda mais jovem ao seu lado. Viu-o cavalgando com a espada em punho. E então, deitado com o corte vermelho no rosto, ele gritou de dor.

- Ao seu dispor, majestade. – ele deu um sorriso largo e galante e a voz conhecida a trouxe de volta das imagens.

- Eu... te conheci? – disse confusa – Mas Héstia viveu há muitos anos e você só parece um pouco mais velho...

Em poucos passos, Malfoy se colocou entre Fenris e Ginny.

- Não dê um passo. – a voz de Malfoy saiu por entre os dentes. – Não sei quem é você, mas não vai tocar nela.

- Sou quem a princesa procurava, sou Fenris.

- Weasley disse que Héstia te conheceu, deveria estar morto.

- Meu povo não vive como o seu, rapaz. Eu era realmente jovem naquela época, mas agora já sou um adulto para meu povo.

- Você me parece muito humano. – tornou o loiro com irritação, esfregando o nariz que já estava vermelho.

- PAREÇO humano, mas não sou um humano, sou um Darash. Não tenho tempo para dar-lhe explicações sobre mim, preciso tirá-los daqui.

Ginny seguia Fenris com os olhos enquanto ele preparava a fuga, devia ser muito velho. Imensamente velho, mas ainda tinha um quê jovial. Quando envelheceria? Devia ter passado por tantas gerações... e ainda assim era estranho lembrar-se dele, do rosto sem cicatrizes, de quando a cicatriz maior havia sido feita. Ele andava pela casa rapidamente e quase sem fazer barulho, seus passos eram leves e pareciam perfeitamente calculados.

Malfoy observava Fenris com suspeita e claro desgosto. Franzia o nariz como se estivesse com nojo e continuava espirrando periodicamente.

- Está doente, Malfoy?

- Não, Weasley. É esse barraco cheio de poei...

- Então pare de espirrar. – ela cortou a fala do loiro, cruzando os braços.

Malfoy abriu a boca para revidar, mas Fenris abriu a porta lentamente e voltou-se para eles:

- Eles estão dando a volta para tentar fechar a cidade, abriram uma brecha e ainda sequer devem ter visto minha casa, preciso que vocês voltem para a floresta e se escondam lá, vou criar uma distração para que fujam sem serem vistos. Depois vou me encontrar com vocês.

- Como você vai achar a gente na floresta?

- Eu vou achar, sou velho demais para me perder, princesa. – ele abriu a porta e saiu primeiro. – Daqui alguns minutos, vocês correm para a floresta e não voltem, não preciso que me ajudem.

- Não voltaremos por você, se é o que está pensando. – disse Malfoy puxando Ginny pelo braço para perto da porta.

- Certifique-se disso.

Fenris correu em direção aos soldados, chamando atenção para si. Ginny viu a movimentação pela janela. Ele acenava para os soldados e corria, até puxar a espada e começar a enfrentá-los.

De modo ágil, ele desviava das outras espadas e atingia vários homens e a todo o momento chegavam mais soldados e os que estavam caídos se levantavam e voltavam a luta, Fenris ainda não havia sido ferido, nem sequer atingido por algum dos soldados, mas ele estava se cansando.

- Ele vai morrer – disse Ginny levando as mãos à boca.

- Ele se vira, precisamos sair daqui agora. Todos os soldados estão distraídos e não vão nos ver.

Ginny virou-se para encarar Malfoy.

- Pretende mesmo deixar Fenris morrer aqui?

- Ele tem centenas de anos, não vai morrer.

Pela janela, Fenris foi arremessado por um soldado troncudo para cima de uma banca de tecidos.

- Malfoy!

- Ele disse para não voltarmos por ele, vamos agora.

- Vou ajudá-lo!

Malfoy revirou os olhos e pegou Ginny pelo pulso puxando-a para a porta.

- Nós vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível e sumir naquela floresta até amanhã e depois procurar o templo.

- Não! – ela puxou o braço para se soltar e Malfoy revirou os olhos puxando-o mais uma vez, jogando-a sobre o ombro.

- Deixe de ser estúpida, Weasley.

Ginny chutou o com força e Malfoy curvou-se enquanto ela corria para a porta.

- Eu sou o Harry Potter desse mundo, lembra? – disse antes de batê-la.

Não tinha idéia do que ia fazer, mas não podia deixar Fenris se machucar por ela.

Mais uma vez.

A lembrança assaltou sua mente, ele cavalgava com a espada em punho, passando por ela, que estava caída no chão, sua perna estava ferida e sabia que não conseguiria levantar ou ser resgatada por Lantis antes que fosse morta, Fenris lutava contra Alock, o nome parecia trazer dor. Alock. Quem era Alock? O cavaleiro vestido de negro, ele era tão alto, tinha olhos tão cruéis e sua espada era incandescente. Fenris não podia derrotá-lo. Não era forte o suficiente. Era muito jovem.

Lantis rugiu no céu e se jogou sobre o campo de batalha. Alock atingiu Fenris na face e ele gritou. Nunca havia escutado Fenris gritar de dor, mesmo com todas as batalhas anteriores. O Dragão atingiu Alock que caiu muito distante, enquanto ela se aproximava de Fenris, usando as mãos trêmulas para se arrastar.

Não durou mais que dois segundos para se lembrar e correr ainda mais rápido.

As memórias de Héstia estavam cada vez mais fortes, mas ela não podia diminuir o ritmo, Fenris estava se levantando e voltando a posição de combate. Alguns soldados não se levantavam mais e nenhum estava prestando atenção na garota de cabelos ruivos que corria em sua direção.

Estava pensando no que fazer, precisava concentrar o éter, concentrar a magia, precisava conjurar o tal fogo e dar uma margem para que Fenris fugisse. Se escondeu atrás de um muro e tentou se concentrar, o barulho do choque das espadas não acalmava e bloqueava sua concentração. Com os olhos fechados, tentou reunir dentro de si a magia que usava com a varinha e girou os dedos. Um súbito calor fez com que abrisse os olhos assustada, apenas para ver a pequena chama criada se apagar. Não conteve um pequeno sorriso de satisfação e fechou os olhos de novo, tentando se concentrar ainda mais.

Quando moveu os dedos, uma labareda de fogo se ergueu de sua mão e voou na direção dos soldados. Eles fugiram do fogo, tentando atravessá-lo ou dar a volta para atingir Fenris que já corria na outra direção. Ginny deu um passo para seguir Fenris quando foi puxada violentamente pelos braços e colocada sobre os ombros de alguém.

Por um momento pensou que fosse Malfoy:

- Me coloca no chão, Malfoy! Você não é meu pai!

O homem riu e ela percebeu que aqueles cabelos não eram loiros, eram embaraçados e escuros. Um soldado. Ele caminhava sem se importar com o que ela havia dito. Estava tudo perdido, nem Malfoy ou Fenris sabiam onde ela estava. Fenris pensava que estava segura na floresta, e o loiro deveria ter fugido como havia dito que faria.

Pararam de uma vez e Ginny foi atirada ao chão e amarrada. Ele era feio, com um nariz amassado e meio quebrado em alguns lugares, as sobrancelhas eram juntas e enormes, os olhos pequenos e escuros eram brilhantes.

- Você deve ser valiosa, bruxa. Poucas pessoas têm esse cabelo de fogo e, nenhuma delas é normal.

- Então imagina que a melhor coisa que você poderia fazer é me soltar e se poupar de ser humilhado por uma menininha de cabelo vermelho! – exclamou com raiva.

- Não me faça rir, está amarrada, bruxa. Não pode usar suas mãos, agora vamos ver o que você carrega nessa bolsa. – ele pegou a bolsa e pegou o Diário – Seu livrinho de feitiços, é?

Ele forçou o Diário, tentando abri-lo. As páginas obviamente pareciam coladas, ele se irritou e jogou o livro nos pés da ruiva e tornou a enfiar a mão dentro da bolsa.

O súbito barulho de madeira entrando em contato com alguma coisa. Um contato violento. O soldado gemeu e caiu fazendo barulho. O filete de sangue começou a descer o couro cabeludo.

Ginny olhava chocada para o homem no chão e mais chocada ainda quando percebeu que Draco Malfoy segurava um pedaço de madeira, um pouco trêmulo e com os olhos arregalados fixos no homem caído a sua frente.

- Avisei pra você não ser imbecil, Weasley! – ele exclamou desamarrando-a sem cuidado algum – E aí você sai correndo como se pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, você nem consegue usar magia ainda! Você é apenas uma garota, eles podem te matar facilmente, você não tem PODERES!

- Eu criei o fogo, Malfoy.

Ele parou por um instante e encarou Ginny.

- Não pode ter sido você.

- Consegui usar a magia do Diário. – ela explicou levantando-se do chão e colocando o livro de volta na bolsa.

- Não importa, precisamos ir pra a floresta, antes que percebam a falta do amiguinho deles ou algum deles lembre de uma doida de cabelo vermelho correndo por aí.

Deram a volta pelo muro e cautelosamente se afastaram das vozes dos soldados, correram para a orla da floresta, passando pelas casas, onde as pessoas espiavam pelas janelas com olhares aflitos.

Parte da cidade estava revirada e algumas casas estavam em chamas, algumas pessoas estavam feridas e mancavam pelas ruas, tentando alcançar suas casas. Não podia parar de correr, mas a mente de Ginny acusava que tudo aquilo era culpa dela. Eles estavam procurando-a. Queriam o Coração de Lantis, o Caçador queria destruí-la e castigava essas pessoas em seu lugar.

Alcançaram a orla da floresta e logo não viam mais Imth. Estavam sentados numa pequena clareira enquanto esperavam que estrada fosse segura. Ginny acreditava que Fenris iria aparecer a qualquer momento e Malfoy apostara que ele havia fugido e se escondido em algum lugar bem longe deles.

Ginny estava tentando se distrair contando os animais que conseguia ver. Havia visto um corvo, um esquilo, uma aranha, um lagarto e um gato. Quando percebeu o animal de olhos brilhantes e vidrados, estranhou e ficou encarando o animal, os pêlos negros e uma marca peculiar no rosto, do lado esquerdo.

Ela se levantou e Draco espirrou subitamente atraindo a atenção da garota.

- Por que diabos eu fico espirrando tanto! – Ginny voltou-se para o gato e no lugar do animal estava Fenris, encostado displicentemente numa árvore com as roupas amassadas

- Eu pedi que não voltasse por mim, princesa.

- ELE É UM MALDITO GATO? UM GATO? EU SOU ALÉRGICO! ENTÃO ERA VOCÊ QUE ME FAZIA ESPIRRAR, DESGRAÇADO!

- Não ia deixar você se machucar de novo por mim. – respondeu – eu vi as memórias de Héstia. Você a salvou.

- Não havia necessidade que retribuísse. É o que eu fazia e farei agora, sempre tentarei ajudá-la e protegê-la. – ele deu um sorriso gentil.

- Agora vocês vão se beijar? – cortou Malfoy – estamos meio ferrados demais pra isso, conseguem imaginar? Ainda tem um monte de soldados por aí.

- Vamos ficar aqui e deixar que os soldados andem na nossa frente, assim correremos menos perigo. Amanhã precisamos achar o caminho para a o Templo.

- Onde vamos dormir?

- Junte um monte de folhas, rapaz. – respondeu Fenris.

**- # -**

Estava se tornando um hábito acordar olhando para a copa das árvores, pensou Ginny, ainda era muito cedo, o céu mal começara a clarear, mas estava completamente desperta. Ligeiramente desconfortável, tentou se ajeitar entre as folhas e dormir mais um pouco. O céu estava ganhando uma tonalidade clara de roxo e laranja, o sol estava próximo de surgir.

Desistiu de dormir e sentou-se balançando as folhas da roupa. Ainda usava o uniforme da escola desde que fugiram do castelo. A blusa estava encardida e esfolado, na próxima cidade deveria procurar roupas novas. A camiseta de Malfoy também estava encardida e suja de sangue, esfolada nos cotovelos e ombros.

O rapaz dormia de bruços, com uma expressão carregada e muito séria, as sobrancelhas um tanto cerradas. E os lábios entreabertos. Ele estremeceu e Ginny se aproximou.

Fenris dormia como se estivesse numa cama de plumas, encostado numa raiz grossa, olhou duas vezes para ter certeza que ele estava dormindo e voltou seus olhos para Malfoy.

Olhos cinza encaravam o rosto sardento com um ar divertido e sonolento.

- Então, Weasley, fica me observando dormir com freqüência?

- Você estava tremendo, Malfoy. – tentou se justificar enquanto corava até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Não que isso importe, não ligaria muito se você estivesse tremendo. – ele levantou o corpo e apoiou a cabeça com uma mão.

- Definitivamente você é um arrogante, desgraçado e ignorante, mas não quero que você morra, não sou como você, mesmo que seja Draco Malfoy, mesmo não passando de um verme, me preocupo se está vivo ou não. Eu não sou como sua família nojenta.

- Você não sabe nada sobre minha família, Weasley. Não tem idéia do que faríamos ou não uns pelos outros.

- Conheço seu pai o suficiente para o resto da minha vida. Ele tentou trazer Tom de volta e me culpar pelo que aconteceu na escola. Era meu primeiro ano, Malfoy!

- Então essa é sua desculpa para ter sido burra? – ele se levantou e sacudiu as folhas do corpo, se espreguiçando lentamente.

Ginny colocou-se de pé também, Malfoy estava conseguindo deixá-la muito irritada mais uma vez, ele deu alguns passos em direção à floresta, meio a esmo. Olhou pacientemente as folhas ao redor e puxou duas folhas compridas de uma árvore alta, levou uma à boca e entregou a outra a Ginny.

- Que droga é essa, Malfoy?

- Você tem alguma escova e creme dental aí? Acho que não, então mastigue a folha e cuspa depois.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- O bichano está fazendo exatamente isso. – ele deu um meio sorriso e colocou a folha na boca, apontando para Fenris.

Irritada, colocou a folha na boca e mastigou. O gosto da clorofila era horrível e muito forte, mas havia algo de refrescante na folha, mesmo assim, logo ela cuspiu.

Malfoy estava se afastando como se fosse dar uma volta pela floresta, Ginny foi atrás dele batendo os pés. Ele parecia não se importar por Ginny estar rangendo os dentes, até que ela o puxou pelo braço.

- Quer dizer que não liga nenhum pouco por seu pai ter tentado me matar e sujar o nome da minha família? Ele quis matar todos os outros também, Hermione, Harry, Colin... Não se importa com ninguém? – exclamou.

- Se é tão importante, me importo, sim. Era isso que queria ouvir?

- Com quem você se importa?

- Comigo. E meus pais. – ele parou por um segundo olhando para o chão e então apontou o dedo para Ginny – a maior diferença entre nós é que você tem irmãos para se importar e o Potter para idolatrar, não se importa tanto assim com os outros. Ninguém se importa de verdade com os outros.

- Não é porque você é uma cobra egoísta que todos os outros são do mesmo jeito, Malfoy. – ela disse dando as costas para o loiro e voltando para perto de Fenris – onde vamos agora?

Fenris parecia muito animado, como se houvesse dormido excepcionalmente bem, abriu os braços e se espreguiçou até que Ginny escutasse os ossos estalarem com força. O céu estava completamente claro e a floresta estava tomada por uma leve névoa muito baixa e Ginny viu que a camiseta de Malfoy estava molhada de orvalho em alguns pontos, mas não havia orvalho onde ela estava deitada.

- Vamos para Corellis. Lá conseguiremos alguns suprimentos, não podemos ficar dormindo ao relento assim, vocês parecem muito cansados. Montes de folhas não são lugar para damas.

- Corellis?

- Não é como Imth. É bem menor e mais aconchegante, alguns Darash moram lá e vão nos fornecer o que for necessário para chegarmos ao Templo. Então vamos andar rápido! – ele exclamou sorrindo para Ginny e andando.

A ruiva deu um sorriso para Fenris e começou a segui-lo quando Malfoy puxou-a pelo braço. Ela bateu contra o corpo do loiro, que manteve seu braço erguido de um modo que estava machucando. Os cabelos claros caiam sobre as sobrancelhas, mas dava para perceber que elas estavam quase coladas e os olhos estavam faiscando a raiva.

- Não tem o direito de me julgar. Você é exatamente o que sempre quis ser e nunca desejou que fosse diferente. Não teve escolha, mas o que tem é bom. Nem todos podem escolher, nem todos podem mudar aquilo que precisam fazer, Weasley. – ele murmurou empurrando-a.

* * *

**NA.** Estou de mal com vocês, ok? Ninguém me deixa rewiew, ninguém me ama, nem mesmo Rayssa, que me deve uma rewiew de séculos atrás, mas ok. Parei com vocês pra sempre.

Agradecimentos para Estrela, Janete, Oraculo e Cah_, vocês são uns amores, e quem não deixou rewiew não é amor, não. Blé!

Juro que quando eu terminei de imaginar o Fenris, tive vontade de pegar ele. ¬¬'


	7. Suddenly You Seemed So Right

**Capítulo 06 - Suddenly You Seemed So Right**

* * *

- Corellis está muito longe? – perguntou Ginny para Fenris que ainda caminhava animadamente a sua frente.

- Não, talvez mais algumas horas. – ele respondeu olhando para o horizonte.

A pequena trilha comercial seguia até que a vista de Ginny se perdesse na encosta do morro e não pudesse ver o que há do outro lado. Malfoy caminhava ainda mais atrás, resmungando e chutando pedras com irritação. De algum modo aquela caminhada lembrou Ginny de quando foram assistir a final da copa de quadribol.

O caminho estava empoeirado, mas Malfoy ainda espirrava por outro motivo completamente diferente. A alergia a gatos parecia estar cada vez mais forte. Fenris parecia não se importar e cantarolava uma música desconhecida.

Diferente da previsão de Fenris sobre andar apenas mais algumas horas, avistaram Corellis quando estava anoitecendo. Andaram até uma colina alta e verde, perto de uma árvore isolada das outras, Fenris os deixou para verificar se havia perigo na cidade.

- Não acredito que você o deixou ir sozinho, Malfoy.

- Você é muito covarde!

- E você é fraca, agora se contente, não posso fazer mais nada. – ele ponderou por um segundo – nem se pudesse, faria.

- Precisamos dele, Malfoy! Ele nos ajudou, nos salvou!

- Pare de se preocupar com ele! Só sabe falar dele, comparar tudo com ele e...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM INVEJA! – ela exclamou tapando a boca logo em seguida e olhando para os lados cautelosamente. – você está com ciúmes do Fenris!

- E do que eu teria ciúme? Ele vira um mero _gato_. Nem pra ser um leão ou tigre, ele é apenas um _gato_, cheio de pêlos e doenças.

Ginny olhou para Malfoy, fechando um olho em sinal de total desconfiança. Malfoy fizera questão de olhar para o outro lado e agir como se Ginny sequer existisse. A ruiva deitou-se na grama mirando o céu que ainda tinha uma tonalidade um tanto clara para a noite.

Malfoy murmurou um xingamento e deitou ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça nos braços abertos e suspirando pesadamente enquanto se acomodava na grama fofa. O olhar da ruiva de soslaio, fixava-se na boca fina e de alguma tonalidade rosa, que estava entreaberta, os olhos cinzentos e os cílios claros pareciam pertencer a alguém muito mais delicado e gentil que Draco Malfoy.

Não passava perto da normalidade, se flagrar observando Malfoy, mas ali estavam seus olhos fixos nas bochechas pálidas, na pequena pinta que havia do lado direito do pescoço, na penugem muito fina que havia em seu queixo e que jamais iria se desenvolver formando uma barba. O cabelo claro se afastava da testa e deslizava pelo rosto, um tanto fino demais e pontudo. Malfoy não era um cara extremamente bonito, mas algo ali era atraente, ou Ginny estava surtando.

- O que você quis dizer quando disse que eu vou voltar pra casa? – ela virou-se para encará-lo. – você não disse que _nós_ voltaríamos, disse que _eu_ voltaria.

- Não sei do que está falando, eu estava bêbado, lembra? – ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Você disse que ia me proteger, que nada aconteceria, que eu voltaria pra casa. Então nada disso valeu? Estava bêbado e o que disse era mentira?

Malfoy virou o rosto para encará-la, a expressão no rosto era confusa para Ginny. Ele parecia zangando, cansado e um pouco triste, mas continuou com os olhos firmes nos dela.

- Já falei sobre você agindo como se me conhecesse. Você não sabe nada. Não sabe do que sou capaz, do que não sou.

Quando Fenris voltou e declarou que Corellis estava segura, Ginny estava aliviada por poder ficar longe de Malfoy por algum tempo, sem precisar dirigir palavra a ele. E o loiro parecia satisfeito pelo mesmo motivo.

Corellis estava mais para uma vila do que cidade, era pequena e simples, cheia de pessoas sorridentes e gentis, diferente de Imth. As ruas estreitas e as casas pequenas davam um ar extremamente rural, mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo de diferente ali, o ar estava agitado e o lugar estava muito mais animado que o esperado pelo tamanho, crianças preparavam bandeirolas e grandes balões de papel, pelas janelas escancaradas, Ginny podia ver mulheres mexendo grandes panelas e o cheiro era delicioso.

Algumas pessoas encaravam Ginny, mas logo abaixavam a cabeça ou sorriam para a garota e seguiam seu caminho naturalmente. Fenris explicou que as pessoas de Corellis eram completamente fiéis aos Dragões e que ali era o mais próximo de seguros que estariam. Guiou-os até a casa de um homem que declarou amigo seu. Um primo na verdade, outro Darash.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos e cacheados como os de Fenris, olhos verdes, como olhos de gato, a aparência dele lembrava um felino, de fato, mas tinha um jeito gentil e uma voz mansa. O nariz fino combinava com os lábios rosados e havia uma barba rala no rosto. Ginny se perguntou se todos os Darash eram bonitos como estava parecendo.

Em poucos minutos, Malfoy começou a espirrar o tempo todo e logo os olhos estavam vermelhos.

Handel convidou-os para entrar e cumprimentou Ginny gentilmente.

- Chegaram num bom momento! – ele exclamou – mesmo com todas as desgraças que têm acontecido no Império, hoje Corellis celebra a festa de Deheon.

- Quando o Império ainda era governado por Lantis, Deheon e Raziel, Deheon libertou e permitiu que um povo, antes nômade se instalasse nas terras do Império, esse povo fundou a cidade de Corellis, as pessoas que você vê aqui são descendentes de tal povo, que vivem aqui até hoje. – explicou Fenris. – eles era escravos nas terras além do Império.

- É sempre bom ter visitantes aqui, primo. A festa será muito mais especial com você aqui de novo. Há quase cinqüenta anos não vem aqui.

- De fato, mas estou aqui e preciso que me ajude a conseguir provisões e montaria, a princesa precisa chegar ao Templo onde está o Coração de Deheon. Antes que o castelo fosse invadido, o rei enviou mensageiros para o Templo, mas sem as provisões não vamos conseguir atravessar a Floresta de Corellis.

- Vou providenciar tudo isso amanhã, assim que o sol nascer, mas hoje é um dia de festa e sabe que a Festa de Deheon é sagrada em Corellis, preciso preparar as coisas, você deveria me ajudar.

- O que você faz nessa Festa? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sou um bardo, majestade. Conduzo a música e a dança durante a festa. Desde que Deheon pediu que eu cuidasse desse povo.

- Você conheceu os Dragões? – perguntou Malfoy.

- A maioria deles. – respondeu dando um sorriso – Fenris não contou a história dos Darash?

- Não.

- Nossos ancestrais são mais antigos que os Dragões, os Gatos da Lua desciam para o mundo algumas vezes, durante os eclipses, nessa época, eles acabaram bebendo o sangue de um Dragão ferido e não puderam mais retornar à Lua, tomaram a forma humana e se chamaram Darash, voltamos a forma de gato com facilidade, mas não temos mais a mesma consciência, nem os mesmos poderes. Esperamos que em alguns milênios, o sangue dos Dragões se dilua e possamos voltar para a lua.

- Por isso somos fiéis aos Dragões, o sangue nos obriga. – disse Fenris – muitos Darashs realmente concordam com os ideais seguidos pelos Dragões e, mesmo que não concordassem, o sangue garante a lealdade.

Fenris parecia incomodado com tal conversa e logo arranjou desculpas para se retirar com Handel. Os dois foram organizar o grande palco que estava sendo montado no meio de Corellis, deixando Ginny e Malfoy sozinhos na casa.

A tarde arrastou-se em completo silêncio, estavam ignorando completamente a presença um do outro.

- # -

Quando a noite caiu, uma senhora gentil voltou para a casa acompanhada por Handel, ela estava ali para conduzir Ginny até a própria casa e vesti-la de modo apropriado para a festa. A mulher era sorridente e falante, perguntando o tempo todo sobre o galante rapaz loiro, Ginny respondia com frases mal construídas e estava um tanto distraída demais para dar atenção as perguntas fúteis da mulher, mesmo que ela fosse gentil.

Ginny tomou um longo banho, numa banheira de água quente e foi colocada num vestido verde, feito de um tecido desconhecido, mas extremamente macio, a mulher penteou seus cabelos com cuidado, prendendo parte dele em pequenas presilhas de flores, uma sapatilha de couro foi colocada em seus pés e Ginny sentiu-se muito bem quando viu o próprio reflexo no pequeno espelho.

Foi conduzida pela mulher para a sala da casa e lá ficou esperando até que Fenris entrou pela porta. Estava usando roupas luxuosas, em tons vermelhos, decoradas com ouro, ele deu um sorriso largo quando Ginny se levantou.

- Vossa majestade está muito elegante. – ele fez uma pequena reverência e tocou os lábios na mão dela.

- Está muito bonito, Fenris – ela corou de leve ao fazer tal comentário.

- A festa vai começar, Malfoy estava perguntando onde havíamos te escondido. – ele sorriu.

- Por que ficou irritado quando Handel falou do seu povo? – perguntou Ginny, ignorando o comentário sobre Malfoy.

- Não queria que pensasse que apenas o sangue e a magia me faziam fiel aos Dragões.

- Isso não passou pela minha cabeça.

- Fico aliviado por não duvidar de mim. – Fenris manteve os olhos nos dela por alguns segundos e então riu – você é tão parecida com ela!

- Héstia?

- Sim, se parece tanto. Nos movimentos, nas palavras, no modo como age. Seu corpo é como o dela...

- Fenris? – Ginny começou a dar um passo para trás.

- Eu... – olhou para ela mais uma vez e afastou-se. – Não foi minha intenção agir assim, mas é difícil algumas vezes, Ginny.

- Você e Héstia...?

- Precisamos ir agora. – ele cortou abrindo a porta e conduzindo-a.

- Não sou tão delicada, Fenris. Não precisa marcar todo meu caminho por mim.

- # -

Malfoy estava encostado numa parede e também havia sido arrumado por alguém. Os cabelos loiros estavam molhados e ele vestia uma camisa branca e calças escuras, parecia estar com o humor ainda pior do que mais cedo, mas pelo menos havia parado de espirrar o tempo todo por estar longe de Fenris e Handel, ele resmungava sobre qualquer coisa que estive o irritando, provavelmente tudo que estava acontecendo ao redor.

Ginny se aproximou e ele encarou-a por alguns segundos, ela parou ao lado do loiro e ele riu, um tanto irritado.

- Precisamos ir embora e Fenris fica fazendo festinha de gato com o outro bichano.

- É a cultura deles, e amanhã iremos embora. Fique tranqüilo, Malfoy.

As pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro, animadas, algumas crianças pulavam e colocavam os dedos nos doces servidos em mesas por todo centro da vila. Em alguns momentos, Malfoy abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas logo fechava de novo, mudando de idéia.

As pessoas começaram a se aproximar do palco e Ginny obrigou Malfoy a acompanhá-la. Handel estava no palco, segurando uma harpa enorme, ao seu lado Fenris segurava uma harpa do mesmo tamanho. Começaram a dedilhar as cordas e a melodia produzida era envolvente e muito bonita, Ginny abriu um largo sorriso e viu que as pessoas sorriam também ao som das harpas.

Então Handel abriu os lábios e sua voz surpreendeu-a. Cantava a história dos Dragões e de como Deheon libertou o povo das terras além do Império e os trouxe para cá, onde fundaram Corellis para viver em paz.

Malfoy prestava alguma atenção a música e chegou a dar um meio sorriso, ante a voz de Handel. Logo as canções se tornaram mais animadas e vários homens se juntaram no palco tocando gaitas e tambores, as pessoas dançavam animadamente, enquanto crianças corriam e tentavam pegar os balões de papel, que eles mesmos haviam pendurado mais cedo pela cidade. As velhas senhoras contavam histórias entre si e riam oferecendo comida para todos que passavam perto de suas mesas.

Enquanto Ginny olhava tudo ao redor, sentindo-se maravilhada e feliz, Malfoy deu uma risada ao seu lado e logo tornou a espirrar.

- A harpa de Handel é enfeitiçada. – a voz de Fenris soou atrás deles.

Ginny nem havia percebido que o Darash deixara o palco quando os outros homens entraram.

- Enfeitiçada?

- Quando Handel toca e canta, ele enfeitiça toda a cidade com uma felicidade súbita. Todos os que escutam a música se sentem melhor e cheios de esperança.

- Verdade, estou me sentindo feliz e tranqüila, como se tudo fosse dar certo.

- E o feitiço está ainda mais intenso, antes eu voltava aqui todo ano para a Festa de Deheon, porque quando tocamos juntos, potencializo o feitiço. E a alegria é maior. As pessoas estão ainda mais contentes hoje.

- Por que Handel faz isso? O que ganha com isso? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Não é preciso ganhar nada. Por que ele não faria? É o que Handel sabe fazer, ele trás paz e felicidade aos corações quando toca. Se o mundo pudesse escutá-lo, dificilmente seria esse caos.

- # -

Ao acordar, Ginny ainda sentia felicidade e tranqüilidade, graças ao feitiço. Tirou o vestido e colocou as roupas antigas, dobrando-o cuidadosamente e agradecendo a velha senhora, na casa onde havia dormido, pouco depois Fenris veio trazer-lhe roupas novas. Um manto escuro e botas altas, feitas de couro. Passou o dia percorrendo a cidade e falando com as pessoas, todos tratavam-na com gentileza e cuidado, alguns rapazes sorriam demais e as moças perguntavam como o cabelo dela era vermelho, Ginny contou que toda sua família era ruiva e que haviam muitas pessoas com o cabelo daquela cor de onde vinha.

Mesmo assim, por mais que procurasse, não achava Malfoy em lugar nenhum e no fim da tarde Fenris mandou que procurassem-na, pois estavam de partida para o Templo, entrando pela Floresta de Corellis.

- Pela Floresta? – perguntou uma menina de olhos grandes e cabelos dourados.

- Sim.

- Mas a Floresta é assombrada pelos espíritos dos guerreiros que Deheon destruiu para nos salvar, nenhum de nós ousa ir lá, nem o mais corajoso de nós.

- Isso não deve ser verdade – respondeu Ginny despedindo-se da menina.

Quando encontrou Fenris, viu que Malfoy estava parado a uma pequena distância dele, e não deu mostrar de que a chegada de Ginny importava para alguém.

Handel arranjara duas mochilas com alimentos, cantis cheios de água e algumas cordas, depois conversou em voz baixa com Fenris num canto afastado. Pareciam muito sérios e Ginny lembrou-se da história sobre a Floresta ser assombrada pelos guerreiros mortos.

- Malfoy, dizem que a Floresta é assombrada. – ela disse.

- Isso é bobagem. E fantasmas não podem fazer muita coisa além de atirar objetos e atravessar-nos dando aquela sensação desagradável – ele respondeu olhando-a de soslaio e não dando muito atenção a Ginny.

Com carinho, Handel abraçou-a e recomendou que tomasse cuidado com tudo.

- Você é o alvo deles, majestade.

- Vou tomar cuidado – ela respondeu, irritando-se com tanto cuidado.

Avançaram até que a noite estivesse alta, estavam próximos a Floresta e a capa dada por Fenris era muito quente e ajudava com o frio intenso que fazia perto das árvores, montaram um acampamento rápido para passarem a noite, já que Fenris achou melhor entrar na Floresta durante o dia.

De acordo com ele, o Templo ficava em algum lugar no meio da floresta, ele não sabia mais exatamente onde era, mas tinha certeza que poderia encontrar a trilha. Fizeram uma pequena fogueira e logo Fenris determinou que deveriam dormir.

Ginny tentou fechar os olhos, mas seu corpo não estava cansado e sua mente trabalhava um tanto rápido demais. Estava preocupada e sentia-se apreensiva, toda a felicidade causada pela harpa de Handel havia se esvaído. Levantou-se da cama improvisada e caminhou até a encosta de um morro próximo, sem perder o acampamento de vista, percebeu que não estava sozinha, olhou para trás e Malfoy estava parado alguns passos atrás dela, olhando para o céu noturno.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

- Você não pode ficar andando por aí sozinha enquanto as pessoas dormem, de qualquer jeito, eu não estou com sono.

- Por que saiu correndo ontem, durante a festa?

- Não creio que isso seja da sua conta.

- Claro, nada nunca é da minha conta, não importa nada do que eu penso, só importa o que você quer que importe, Malfoy.

- Pela milésima vez, Weasley. Pare de agir como se me conhecesse. Você não me conhece!

- Como posso conhecer você, se fica agindo como se fosse duas pessoas? Uma hora está do meu lado, me consola, age como se fosse meu amigo e na outra me humilha e ignora? Com qual Draco Malfoy estou falando agora? – vociferou.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para o céu durante alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar e beijá-la. Uma coisa é um beijo irritado, apenas para atingi-la, outra coisa era um beijo sem noção do que estava acontecendo, quando estavam bêbados, mas aquilo era completamente consciente. E era muito melhor que qualquer coisa.

As mãos dele deslizando para a cintura, a respiração suspensa, os dedos enlaçados no cabelo loiro, e alguns suspiros, não era um beijo desesperado, nem apaixonado, era apenas um beijo. Malfoy puxou-a para mais perto e ela estreitou a distância entre eles, puxando-a para o chão.

Sentia a grama nas costas e aquilo coçava, mas não estava disposta a interromper aquilo, mas ele se afastou e Ginny sentiu-se frustrada com a separação repentina, mas Malfoy manteve-se próximo ao corpo dela.

- Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou num tom baixo.

- Esse é o Draco Malfoy que está falando com você. Não faço muito sentido, Weasley. Nem sou heróico, sou mesquinho e só me importo com a minha família, não tenho causas que valem a pena além deles. Não devia me dar ao trabalho de me importar com mais alguém.

- Você não escolhe com quem se importa, Malfoy. – Ginny disse com simplicidade.

- Por isso estou desistindo.

* * *

**NA. **Eu sei que é curto, mas esse capitulo MERECE que vocês me enviem uma rewiew. O que virá depois? Eu não sei ao certo =D


	8. You Never Find The One You Want

**Capítulo 07 - You Never Find The One You Want

* * *

**

Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que Malfoy estava deitado ao seu lado na grama, haviam dormido ali, em silêncio. Lembrou da declaração de Malfoy sobre desistir de não se importar com ela. Virou a cabeça para encarar o rapaz loiro, os olhos fechados, o cabelo claro sobre a testa e o ar inocente que se apossava dele durante o sono.

Ginny se levantou e viu Fenris sentado perto da fogueira apagada.

- Já vamos entrar na Floresta?

- Sim, Majestade. – Fenris respondeu sem olhá-la. – Ginny, você ainda é uma donzela, certo?

- Como? – o homem ficou vermelho e começou a gaguejar.

- É que... para despertar os Dragões, você precisa ser como Héstia... uma donzela... virgem.

- Está falando isso por causa do Malfoy ali? – Ginny não conseguiu evitar o riso e sentou-se ao lado dele. – não se preocupe. – guardou a memória daquela pergunta apenas para lembrar que foi a coisa mais estranha que já ouviu em muito tempo.

Quando começaram a desmontar o acampamento, Malfoy parecia ainda mais arredio que na noite anterior, como se estivesse arrependido pelas palavras que havia dito. Ginny não tentou conversar, nem mesmo dirigiu qualquer palavra que não fosse extremamente necessária. Tivera a impressão que depois da noite anterior, Malfoy ficaria mais fácil de lidar e não ainda mais irritante e fechado.

Fenris havia desaparecido pela orla da floresta buscando uma trilha pelo menos meia hora atrás e ainda não voltara, a ruiva estava sentada na grama mexendo na mochila enquanto Malfoy andava de um lado para o outro olhando o horizonte.

Entrar na floresta estava longe de uma das atividades mais interessantes que Ginny podia se interessar, ela parecia bem mais estranha que a floresta de Hogwarts, talvez porque em seu mundo, houvesse algo para fazer, tinha sua varinha, tinha poderes. Depois de criar aquele fogo em Corellis, não havia conseguido mais nada e Malfoy insistia que tudo havia sido um golpe de sorte.

Quando Fenris voltou e os conduziu pela orla da floresta até mostrar uma pequena trilha, o coração dela começou a acelerar com o medo crescente pelo lugar. Fenris se lançou na trilha na forma de gato avançando lentamente enquanto farejava o ar, escalou uma árvore e começou a mover-se pelos galhos. Obviamente ele era mais ágil que um gato normal, com toda certeza Bichento jamais seria capaz de dar aqueles saltos.

Em pouco tempo não conseguia enxergar o campo aberto que haviam deixado para trás, Malfoy sequer fazia barulho para respirar. Os galhos retorcidos e de aparência extremamente velha não ficavam menos medonhos durante o dia, a luz do sol penetrava com dificuldade entre as copas das árvores.

Os pensamentos de Ginny iam desde Hogwarts, o que as pessoas estariam pensando ao perceberem que ela havia desaparecido com Draco Malfoy? Como seus pais estariam? Como Harry estaria? Estariam culpando Malfoy? Pensou no provável desespero da mãe por sua única filha ter desaparecido, ninguém a procuraria dentro de um livro velho na biblioteca, aquilo era estranho demais, até mesmo para os padrões do mundo mágico. Harry estaria elaborando uma teoria absurda sobre Malfoy tê-la seqüestrado para algum plano maligno, Hermione havia dito que ele andava um pouco obcecado com o loiro.

Ginny seguia os passos de Draco enquanto podia ouvir Fenris emitindo os únicos sons que ela podia ouvir além da própria respiração.

O chão era totalmente coberto pelas folhas e abafava os passos, os pés ocasionalmente afundavam demais em pequenos buracos, podia sentir coisas se movendo debaixo das folhas e ficava completamente nervosa só de imaginar o que estava se rastejando ali.

Em menos de uma hora estavam completamente cercados pela floresta e Ginny mal sabia por onde viera. Começou a aguçar os ouvidos e podia escutar o próprio coração e a respiração entrecortada e nervosa de Malfoy.

Fenris desceu dos galhos e quando tocou o chão, já era tinha a forma humana e parecia se concentrar num ponto um tanto além da visão de Ginny ou Malfoy.

- O que foi? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Vamos mudar de direção.

- Por quê? – perguntou Malfoy, alto – ainda posso ver a trilha seguindo em frente.

- Alguma coisa está errada com essa trilha, ela começou a feder.

- Isso é uma floresta, não um jardim. – respondeu o loiro.

- Não vai querer ir por aí, rapaz.

- Gosto quando as pessoas começam a prever minhas vontades.

Antes que Fenris pudesse responder alguma coisa, ouviram um rosnado longo e baixo. Ginny sobressaltou-se e aproximou o diário e o Coração do corpo apertando-os contra si. A floresta voltou a ficar em silêncio enquanto Fenris curvou-se com um silvo baixo tentando captar de onde viera o som, ele olhava de um lado para o outro, movendo-se tão rápido, que caso não prestasse atenção não perceberia que ele estava se fazendo algum movimento.

O silêncio havia tomado a floresta, Ginny podia escutar o próprio coração, podia ouvir a respiração cortada e rápida de Malfoy, estava completamente atenta a qualquer movimento, qualquer som.

- Agora pode me obedecer e ir pela direção que eu indicar? – perguntou Fenris sobressaltando Ginny.

- O que foi isso?

- Lobos, provavelmente. Por isso a trilha fedia como cachorro molhado.

Aceleraram consideravelmente os passos, Fenris olhava em todas as direções, parecia verificar qualquer cheiro que pudesse alcançar seu nariz, cheiros que Ginny provavelmente não sentiria até que estivessem na sua cara.

Malfoy caminhava inevitavelmente muito perto do corpo de Ginny, o silêncio que havia se estabelecido parecia mil vezes mais opressor, o ar se tornava úmido e tenso, não podia nem mesmo escutar os insetos e pássaros que havia anteriormente. Ginny parou, havia alguém parado perto das árvores altas mais além, parecia somente um vulto, mas ela sabia que olhava claramente para ela, podia sentir. O vulto se mexeu e Ginny deu um passo em sua direção.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Malfoy quando esbarrou nela.

- Como? – perguntou distraída, olhando para Malfoy. – Tinha alguém ali.

- Uma árvore, mato e folhas – ele começou a empurrá-la – tente seguir as pessoas direito, Weasley.

Antes que Malfoy pudesse empurrá-la de novo, um lobo saiu de um arbusto próximo. Automaticamente Fenris pulou em sua direção e Malfoy puxou-a para trás de si. O lobo era cinzento e tinha olhos negros e grandes, o focinho exibia cortes profundos e cicatrizes, assim como faltavam alguns dentes na mandíbula que ele exibia ferozmente. Ele girou o corpo grande e forte em direção à Fenris cujos cabelos na nuca estavam tão arrepiados que Ginny podia ver de longe. Malfoy permanecia tenso, com a mão firme no braço dela, os dedos fazendo uma pressão até incomoda.

Quando o lobo pulou, Fenris puxou a pequena adaga, fazendo um corte profundo no peito do animal que se afastou, ganindo, mas ainda rondando, o coração de Ginny estava disparando, mal ousava respirar com muita freqüência, o loiro parecia ter se tornado uma estátua sem movimento algum, observando cada movimento, os olhos cinzentos indo do lobo à Fenris rapidamente. Piscou algumas vezes tentando acalmar-se, mesmo que o lobo continuasse a rosnar, agora que o sangue não pingava com tanta freqüência do corpo.

Um uivo fez com que a cabeça de Ginny virasse rapidamente, a tempo de ver Malfoy empurrando-a para trás quando um lobo marrom e um tanto menor caiu em cima dele. O coração dela se transformou em algo tão pequeno que não conseguia respirar direito, os dentes rasgavam as roupas e a pele dos braços de Malfoy que tentava lutar contra o animal, com uma força inesperada, Ginny correu e chutou o lobo que rolou alguns poucos metros de distância, se levantando rapidamente e preparando um novo ataque. A cabeça de Ginny estava a mil e seu pé doía, havia chutado com muita força e sem jeito, seu joelho também parecia prestes a explodir com a dor latente que sentia pela força empregada, Malfoy se levantou com dificuldade, o sangue escorrendo pelos braços, sendo farejado por aqueles lobos. Fenris olhava pelo canto dos olhos, preocupado com a reação do loiro, o lobo cinzento avançou mais alguns passos e Fenris desviou sua atenção do rapaz mais uma vez.

- Não se sinta intimidade, Malfoy. – a voz de Fenris acabou assustando-a por um segundo.

Pensou que talvez o lobo interpretasse como fraqueza, como uma falha, mas ele pulou em sua direção e antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Malfoy acertou a cabeça do animal com um pedaço de madeira que se partiu assim que entrou em contato com o animal.

- Preste atenção no que está fazendo, Weasley! – ele exclamou, se abaixando e pegando outro pedaço de madeira no chão, perto dos pés de Ginny.

Havia um corte profundo em cima da sobrancelha dele e o sangue se misturava a sobrancelha, descendo pela bochecha pálida, pingando algumas vezes.

O lobo voltou-se para Malfoy e rosnou baixo, o loiro avançou dois passos e tentou afastar o lobo ainda mais, mas o animal pulou algumas vezes andando em círculos. Ginny tentou fazer o movimento e concentrar o éter para criar o fogo, mas suas mãos acabavam tremendo. Estava irritada com a própria inutilidade, enquanto Malfoy e Fenris estavam feridos. Apertou os olhos, sentindo que logo começaria a chorar de frustração, aceitou que isso não resolveria nada e tentou se concentrar de novo. Girou os dedos calmamente e a chama esquentou seus dedos.

O barulho do fogo chamou a atenção de Malfoy e Fenris. Ginny ateou fogo ao pedaço de madeira que Malfoy prontamente atirou no animal que fugiu do fogo se afastando vários metros. Mudou de direção e voltou-se para Fenris e o lobo cinzento, foi na direção do animal e tocou uma palma da mão na outra espalhando o fogo e criando uma chama maior. O animal recuou enquanto ela avançava então, Fenris lançou a adaga e o lobo ganiu antes de tombar para o lado. Malfoy ainda vigiava os movimentos do lobo marrom, mas o cinzento não sairia dali tão cedo.

Ginny começou a se permitir sentir alívio quando Fenris e Malfoy começaram a afastar o outro lobo brandindo a tocha improvisada que ela fizera. Fenris virou a cabeça subitamente em sua direção e começou a correr para ela. Antes que percebesse, um leve farfalhar de folhas a fez olhar para trás, para que pudesse ver um lobo escuro pulando em sua direção com os dentes perfeitamente brancos enfileirados e totalmente expostos, os olhos ferozes e azuis. A dor intensa no ombro, o frio tomando conta de seus dedos quando apagou a chama tentando segurar o pescoço do animal e então o escuro.

**- X -**

_Harry acenou para que ela se aproximasse, ele estava do outro lado do campo de quadribol, segurando um livro velho. Ginny sentiu seu coração disparar enquanto corria em sua direção, usava um vestido branco que esvoaçava enquanto corria contra a brisa leve que soprava no dia ensolarado. Os olhos verdes estavam extramente brilhantes por detrás das lentes quando ele deu um sorriso encantador. Ele segurou-a pela mão e beijou-a com fervor, ela suspirou feliz por estar com Harry. Imaginou porque estaria no meio do campo de quadribol com ele, mas não fazia diferença, toda a felicidade não podia ser mais linda do que o que sentia naquele momento. Deu seu melhor sorriso para Harry quando ele puxou-a para sentar ao seu lado e abriu o livro no colo. _

_- Este livro procura Ginevra Weasley. – ele disse subitamente. _

_Ela encarou Harry, mas ele não estava mais lá, Draco Malfoy estava sentado ao seu lado com um sorriso maldoso. _

_- Malfoy?_

_- Por que está fugindo do livro, Weasley? Essa é a sua verdade. Você não pertence a este mundo, Héstia. – então antes que compreendesse, sentiu como se algo pesasse em sua cabeça e tocou uma coroa pousada em seus cabelos. Encarou Draco sem entender e ele sorria apontando para o vestido que se tornara uma intrincada rede de bordados de ouro._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- Não fuja de mim, Ginny. _

_A voz agora era exatamente como a sua. Quando encarou Malfoy, este não era mais Malfoy, era ela mesma. Era Héstia. Era a princesa dos Dragões do Império de tantos séculos atrás. _

_- Não somos a mesma pessoa!_

_- Mas seremos. – ela disse sorrindo, vitoriosa. E então fez uma cara preocupada olhando para o próprio ombro. – estamos sangrando, Ginny. Você está manchando esse belo vestido._

_A ruiva olhou para o ombro e a roupa branca estava banhada com o sangue. Ela olhou para cima e dessa vez viu os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy antes que ele a beijasse e então sussurrasse em seu ouvido. _

_- Os Dragões precisam vencer, preciso vencer._

**- X -**

Piscou algumas vezes antes que percebesse onde estava e mesmo assim não conseguiu identificar o lugar. Talvez houvesse se machucado durante um treino de quadribol, Harry devia estar ao seu lado com Ron e Hermione, preocupados com sua saúde. O ombro doía muito, talvez tivesse caído da vassoura, sua visão não estava muito nítida.

Então percebeu o céu noturno além das copas das árvores e se lembrou de onde estava. Virou a cabeça rapidamente e viu Malfoy sentado ao seu lado. Encarando o fogo que estava em algum ponto acima de sua cabeça, estava deitada e podia sentir os botões da camiseta mal abotoados. Colocou a mão no peito sentindo-se corar.

- Ninguém precisou tirar sua roupa, Weasley. – a voz arrastada e desinteressada de Malfoy soou enquanto ele voltava seus olhos para ela. – o bichano conseguiu fazer o curativo com você vestida. – ele deu um sorrisinho – não posso garantir que ele não deu uma espiada, sabe como é essa paixão que ele sente por você faz alguns séculos.

- Ninguém pediu seus comentários. – ela respondeu se sentando com alguma dificuldade. O ombro latejava um pouco, podia sentir exatamente onde os dentes haviam afundando em sua pele. – onde está Fenris?

- Vigiando a Floresta.

- Eu devia ter visto o lobo... – murmurou.

- Ninguém viu o lobo, Weasley. Não tinha como saber. – ele olhou para o lado oposto, como se houvesse algo muito interessante do outro lado das árvores. – eu espero que você consiga andar amanhã. Não podemos ficar nos atrasando e vai ser ruim ter que carregar você.

- Fenris pode me ajudar.

- Claro que pode.

**- X -**

Quando se levantou no outro dia, o ombro ainda latejava, mas a dor era infinitamente mais suportável. Enquanto acompanhava Malfoy e Fenris em silêncio pensou no quão estranho aquele sonho fora. Parecia profundamente real imaginar que talvez Héstia estivesse realmente dentro dela, como se fosse outra consciência e isso intimidou Ginny. Talvez houvesse outra pessoa dentro de sua mente.

O sol estava quase no alto quando Fenris parou e olhou para os lados.

- Tem alguma coisa errada.

- De novo, não. – queixou-se Malfoy.

- Não estamos na direção certa, creio.

- Faz horas que estamos andando e você percebeu isso agora?

- Acho – ele disse virando-se subitamente para uma árvore – que essa floresta se move.

- Move? São árvores, estão enraizadas no chão. Não tem como isso acontecer, aceite que perdeu o rumo, não invente histórias.

Ginny tomou a frente e começou a andar em outra direção.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ficar parado discutindo e pondo a culpa não ajuda em nada. Vamos andar em qualquer direção provável, e se as árvores se mexem, não as use como orientação. Simples. – ela levantou a cabeça encarando as árvores a frente.

Entre elas, o mesmo vulto, tinha certeza que estava olhando para ela. Deu um passo na direção da pessoa e ela recuou dessa vez.

- HEI! – exclamou, mas o vulto deu mais um passo atrás e ela disparou atrás dele.

- WEASLEY! – Malfoy exclamou e ela podia sentir que os dois a seguiam vigorosamente, logo provavelmente a alcançariam, já que não conseguia se mover com liberdade graças ao ombro ferido.

A sombra a sua frente ganhava velocidade e não parava em momento algum, Ginny estava começando a ficar cansada, e sentiu que a ferida no ombro estava abrindo, a dor aumentando gradualmente, mas não ia desistir de alcançá-lo.

Poucos metros depois o vulto parou perto de uma clareira e Ginny viu descendo um pouco mais uma trilha que levava para um grande templo branco, com várias estátuas no formato de Dragões alados em todas as posições e tamanhos. Alguns homens cultivavam um belo jardim próximo ao templo enquanto outros passeavam tranquilamente.

Havia encontrado o Templo, na verdade o vulto havia guiado-a até ali. Ela olhou para quem a ajudou e ficou petrificada.

Um rapaz alto de cabelos indiscutivelmente indomáveis, um sorriso conhecido seu, a exceção dos óculos, estava encarando Harry Potter, mas no lugar dos olhos verdes tão conhecidos e doces encontrou olhos vermelhos como sangue que deram uma piscadela marota, um sorriso não muito característico e então desapareceu entre as árvores.

Ainda estava chocada encarando o lugar onde estava 'Harry Potter' quando Malfoy e Fenris alcançaram-na.

- Você encontrou sozinha! – exclamou Fenris sorridente.

- Quem diria... – debochou Malfoy.

Ela ainda permanecia assustada, encarando o mesmo ponto onde vira Harry.

* * *

**NA. **Sinto muito por toda essa demora, eu travei na fic, fiquei muito ocupada e todas as desculpas que eu puder dar, depois do dia 10 de janeiro, vou atualizar mais rápido, mas agora vou viajar, postei hoje de presente de natal e porque terminei de escrever faz 15 minutos!

Mesmo não merecendo pela demora, vamos deixar rewiews e me dizerem o que acharam do capitulo!

OMG! E AGORA? É O HARRY? Olhos vermelhos? (eu acho mais sexy, mas ne? quem sou eu)

Espero que gostem!

beijooos!


	9. Touchin' Hands

**Capítulo 08 - Touchin' Hands**

* * *

Enquanto descia a encosta ainda estava um tanto chocada, andava atrás de Malfoy e Fenris fazia comentários espirituosos sobre seu senso de direção enquanto o rapaz loiro resmungava. Não conseguia tirar a imagem de Harry. Se é que poderia chamar de Harry. Os cabelos eram exatamente iguais. Todas as características correspondiam ao cara que conhecia há tantos anos, o mesmo Harry Potter que era o amor da sua vida, exceto nos olhos, os olhos vermelhos de expressão estranha, o sorriso que ele lhe lançara não era característico de Harry e ela podia dizer que conhecia cada sorriso e cada expressão do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Os homens do Templo começaram a perceber a aproximação de Fenris, já que ele falava bem alto com Malfoy que mal lhe dava atenção. Vários deles correram para dentro do Templo enquanto outros se postaram na frente da entrada com expressões sérias. Logo alguns homens munidos de espadas estavam do lado de fora, lançando olhares ameaçadores.

**- X -**

O Templo era amplo e cheio de corredores pequenos em seus cantos, vigas se erguiam no meio da grande sala, desenhos de Dragões e humanos espalhados por todas as paredes, contando histórias. Viu desenhos de gatos enquanto andava acompanhada pelos monges com espadas. Todos olhavam para Ginny e ela pensou no quanto Harry se sentia irritado com os olhares das pessoas, concordou que aquilo era muito desnecessário.

Malfoy parecia ainda mais irritado que ela, enquanto Fenris estava radiante por estar no Templo. Ela apertou o diário com a mão e pensou que agora só faltariam mais dois Corações. Pensou em Lantis e sentiu uma preocupação invadir-lhe, há quantos dias estavam viajando por aí, procurando o primeiro dos três templos que precisavam visitar enquanto Lantis sofria no Castelo? Enquanto todas aquelas pessoas simpáticas e bondosas eram massacradas e feridas por sua causa. Algo apertou em sua garganta. Piscou algumas vezes para impedir qualquer lágrima. Os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy estavam encarando os seus com certa tensão naquele momento. Ela devia estar parecendo uma maluca, mas seu peito estava apertado ainda. Desviou os olhos para o chão e Malfoy se aproximou mais dela, enquanto andavam e tocou seu pulso levemente com os dedos, segurando-o por alguns segundo.

Ginny virou o rosto para encarar Malfoy, mas ele mantinha o rosto virado para o outro lado, como se aquele gesto fosse natural. Ela puxou o ar e não respirou por alguns segundos, sentindo o calor dos dedos apertando de leve, o movimento do pulso dele. A pele macia. Aquele contato. Ele deslizou os dedos para a mão dela e passou os dedos pelos dela com delicadeza. Ginny sentiu-se corar quando ele apertou-os devagar para encaixá-los nos seus.

Foram conduzidos por um pequeno corredor, iluminado por tochas de luz fraca. Malfoy parecia aflito e nem mesmo Fenris estava tão sorridente quanto antes. Ginny imaginou que estavam sendo levados para alguma espécie de calabouço, mas ninguém parecia estar interessado em explicar-lhes o que estava acontecendo. Sentia uma tensão crescente entre os monges que os rodeavam, quanto mais desciam pelo corredor, mais devagar todos andavam, menos barulho faziam.

Uma menina muito jovem estava sentada numa grande cadeira estofada, perto da única porta visível no final do corredor. Os homens olhavam-na com respeito e um pouco de medo, ela estava cabisbaixa e não era possível enxergar seu rosto embaixo dos cabelos negros e longos. Os monges ajoelharam-se em reverência a menina e ela levantou a cabeça. Aparentava ter dez anos, no máximo. O rosto pequeno e delicado contrastava com os cabelos negros e extremamente longos, que se acumulavam no chão dando voltas e voltas. O vestido simples e branco alcançava seus joelhos, enquanto ela balançava os pés descalços. Seus lábios eram vermelhos como sangue e sua pele pálida, a constituição feminina e frágil da menina parecia tristonha. As maçãs do rosto eram altas e pálidas. Tinha longos cílios que abrigavam olhos prateados e cintilantes.

- Há tantos séculos não nos víamos, Héstia. – a menina disse sorrindo de leve. – mas agora você tem outro nome, não? Apesar de todos os poderes, não poderia impedir essa mudança de características. É e não é Héstia. – ela olhou para lado e Ginny sentiu como se houvesse sido liberta de um feitiço. Malfoy ainda segurava sua mão firmemente, mas parecia ainda mais perturbado que ela. Fenris estava vários passos atrás, sua expressão satisfeita e feliz mudara para tensão e nervosismo. – vai me dizer seu nome? Ou prefere ser chamada de Héstia?

- Ginny. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Ginny. – ela voltou os olhos de novo, prendendo-os em Fenris. – meu querido... não te vejo há uns bons anos. Longos séculos. Porque nunca veio me visitar, Fenris?

- Não tive tempo.

- Estava tão ocupado se lamentando e esperando que ela voltasse, querido?

- Talvez.

Era muito estranho que aquela menininha falasse daquela forma, mas ela provavelmente não era uma menininha, tinha séculos de idade. Havia conhecido Héstia pessoalmente e já devia ser velha nessa época.

- O que é você? – perguntou Malfoy subitamente.

- Sou algo que você sequer conseguiria compreender, se eu tentasse explicar, mas pode-se dizer que sou a Filha da Lua.

Fenris suspirou pesadamente e olhou para o chão.

- Você não devia ter voltado, Elore?

- Sim, mas as coisas aqui são mais divertidas que lá em cima. Minha mãe não se importa que fique por aqui, gosto de acompanhar as coisas de perto... ainda mais agora, que a princesa está de volta.

Os olhos prateados e líquidos se viraram para Malfoy e ele se encolheu.

- Ora, e você é a pessoa mais interessante que há aqui. – ela sorriu gentilmente e se levantou. – o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela desceu da cadeira estofada e andou até Malfoy, quando Ginny percebeu, ela estava com as duas mãos no rosto do rapaz loiro que permanecia mudo. Ela manteve os olhos presos nos dele. Olhos prateados e olhos cinzentos. Eram parecidos de certa forma, mas os dela pareciam próximos de se derramar em cor.

Elore era pequena e estava na ponta dos pés. Os braços esticados, os dedos finos. Perfeitamente concentrada em Malfoy.

- Eu vim com ela. – respondeu ele, os olhos parados e sem piscar nenhuma vez.

- Então você foi atraído para o portal e caiu com ela? – ela sorriu mais uma vez. – Pobre rapaz, trazido para esse mundo por acaso... – então começou a rir e soltou o rosto dele e desviou os olhos. Malfoy soltou o ar e relaxou os ombros agora que Elore não estava mais encarando-o.

- Porque você está aqui no Templo? – perguntou Fenris.

Ela voltou-se para ele, como se houvesse interrompido uma grande diversão. Elore fez uma expressão chateada e Ginny percebeu que mesmo que ela houvesse vivido milhares de anos, a Filha da Lua era definitivamente uma pessoa infantil. A menina deu um giro e voltou a se sentar olhando de modo irritado para Fenris.

- Você não mudou nada, querido! Sempre estragando minha diversão... – ela ficou um tanto séria – Deheon era um amigo querido, então quando percebi que pessoas se aproximavam do Templo voltei para cá alguns dias atrás, senti o cheiro da energia dela quase uma semana antes, por isso mandei meus lobos, mas mesmo assim vocês chegaram aqui. – ela piscou animadamente – se eu soubesse que meu querido Fenris estava vindo... teria mandado uma carruagem!

- Você não se importa que os lobos pudessem ter nos matado? – perguntou Ginny.

- Ora, Fenris não seria morto por alguns cães grandes. Um súdito da minha mãe não seria tão fraco, certo Gato da Lua?

- Mas foi perigoso para Ginny. Se um dos seus lobos machucassem-na seriamente, as esperanças do Império estariam perdidas.

- Era quase impossível de acontecer, Fenris. – Elore sacudiu uma mão como se dissesse que aquilo era trivial. – Me sinto de volta aos velhos tempos! Tanta ação e acontecimentos! Há séculos não havia nada acontecendo aqui! Fico muito feliz que tenha voltado, Ginny!

- Você faz a Floresta parecer assombrada, então? – perguntou Ginny.

- Claro, não posso me dar ao trabalho de permitir que os camponeses cheguem até aqui, as pessoas não podem saber onde fica o Templo, facilitaria para quem quisesse pegar o Coração.

- Certo, Elore. – disse Fenris – deixe a ação acontecer, precisamos do Coração de Deheon e depois que nos conte onde fica o Templo de Arkani.

- Ah, Fenris... não posso entregar o Coração assim... – ela riu e colocou uma mão na cintura e sussurrou – Ginny precisa conseguir pegá-lo sozinha. Ela tem o sangue dos Dragões, mais ninguém conseguirá tocá-lo. Apenas ela e o Caçador ainda possuem o poder para isso.

- Leve-nos até o Coração, Elore.

- Ainda não, querido. – ela bateu as mãos e alguns monges se aproximaram. – já me sinto cansada e estou aqui para impedir qualquer trapaça. Apenas Ginny poderá se aproximar do Coração e ela fará isso amanhã. Já estou muito cansada...

Elore se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a porta onde um monge jovem esperava que ela desse ordens. – Leve meus amigos para descansarem, alimente-os. São meus convidados. Agora não quero mais ser incomodada, já está quase noite e a Lua vai sair em pouco tempo. – entrou pela porta e toda a atmosfera pareceu normalizar.

Malfoy respirou ruidosamente. E as cores voltaram ao rosto, ele virou-se para Fenris com os olhos arregalados. Fenris olhava para a porta com as sobrancelhas cerradas como se pudesse destruir a porta com os olhos.

- O que ela é?

- Você escutou quando ela disse. Elore é a Filha da Lua. É um tipo de deusa, entendem? Mas ela não interfere em quase nada, não ajuda ninguém. Exceto uns poucos que conquistaram sua amizade como Deheon. Ela é o reflexo da Lua aqui. Está aqui no Templo para proteger o Coração de Deheon de qualquer um que o queira, mesmo que sejamos nós. – respondeu com raiva.

- Precisamos dele.

- Eu sei.

Foram conduzidos de volta pelo corredor e encaminhados a um outro, dessa vez haviam diversas portas, todas as paredes continuavam desenhadas, contando histórias menores, algumas vezes, Ginny podia ver a si mesma como Héstia em algumas cenas, lutando contra soldados do Caçador. O próprio Fenris estava em vários quadros com o rosto marcado.

A cozinha era simples e vários dos monges estavam jantando quando entraram. Fizeram cumprimentos silenciosos quando se sentaram. Alguns trouxeram tigelas com comida e outros jarras com água.

Fenris explicou que era a única coisa que eles bebiam e que só falavam caso fosse totalmente necessário. Eles agiam com calma e seus movimentos eram cautelosos em todas as ações. Fenris também contou que todos eles escolhiam desde jovens dedicar suas vidas à Templos, em alguns Templos estavam Corações e esses templos eram escondidos e poucos deles sabem localizar os outros dois templos.

- Quem é Arkani? – perguntou Malfoy

- Arkani é outro Dragão, ele era o Regente do lugar onde o Caçador nasceu, o primeiro Coração que foi tomado. O reino não existe mais, é só um deserto árido e sem ninguém agora. Cidades em ruínas e tudo vazio. Apenas animais selvagens.

- O Caçador destruiu todo um reino? E você quer que ela lide com ele? – perguntou Draco.

- Não, ela precisa trazer os Dragões de volta. E deixar que eles lidem com isso.

Foram conduzidos por um corredor largo e cheio de desenhos como todos os outros, Ginny se perguntou quanto tempo haviam demorado para terminar todos aqueles murais e histórias e cores.

Duas portas maiores que as outras estavam abertas e Ginny conseguiu enxergar dezenas de velas acesas dentro do salão. Malfoy puxou-a pelo pulso e pararam na porta.

- Malfoy... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele apertou sua mão subitamente. Quando Ginny olhou para ele, os olhos estavam fixos a sua frente, bem abertos.

Alguns metros a sua frente erguia-se um altar e uma estatua gigante. Um dragão de pedra, com esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos, os dentes e as garras eram de mármore. A boca aberta num rugido, uma das patas estava levantada de modo ameaçador. E no peito do Dragão havia um caixa transparente. Dentro da caixa havia uma pedra redonda e transparente, tão transparente que ela mal podia perceber que ali tinha uma pedra. E de alguma maneira estranha, Ginny soube que aquele era o coração de Deheon.

Havia uma abertura ampla no teto e através dela, a luz da lua banhava o lugar tornando as velas quase desnecessárias. O ar místico do salão atraía Ginny, assim como o Coração de Deheon.

**- X -**

_Caminhava pelo Templo deserto, provavelmente era tarde demais para alguém estar acordado, mas Ginny sabia que estava se dirigindo ao Salão onde vira o Coração de Deheon, precisava dele, só assim voltaria para casa, se livraria de todos os problemas, precisava derrotar o Caçador. _

_Desceu pelo corredor e encontrou Malfoy encostado numa parede, o corpo dele escorregou lentamente e o loiro sentou-se no chão, Ginny conseguia escutar a respiração acelerada que vinha dele e adiantou-se para perto. _

_Pisou em algo pegajoso e vermelho que escorria perto dele. _

_Sangue. _

_O sangue dele escorria pelo peito ferido, os olhos fechados com força, respiração difícil e cortada. _

_- Draco! Draco! – a voz estava distante e ele parecia não escutá-la. _

_Ginny segurou o rosto dele com firmeza e virou-a para si. Forçando-o a encará-la. E então, Draco Malfoy tinha olhos vermelhos e cruéis._

**- X -**

Sentiu-se quase pulando da cama. O quarto vazio e a vela que devia ter se apagado durante a noite. Pesadelo. Era apenas outro pesadelo. Não devia ser possível dormir bem quando se estava em outro mundo, tão longe de casa e da família.

Ginny tentou dormir, mas não conseguia tirar o Coração de Deheon da cabeça. A pedra redonda, tão clara e transparente. Pensou em Malfoy e percebeu que precisava estar fora daquele quarto antes que alguma coisa acontecesse a ele. Porque estaria ferido? O que aconteceria com os olhos dele? Sacudiu a cabeça e pensou que estava exagerando em sua idéia, talvez nada acontecesse., mas de qualquer jeito, tinha vontade de ver o Coração direito. Aquele salão todo soava tão importante. Devia entrar lá. Precisava entrar lá.

Então saiu da cama lentamente, pegou o Diário e o Coração de Lantis, quase inseparáveis de si agora e fez o caminho de volta, até encontrar as portas duplas que davam no salão da estátua, abriu a porta lentamente, pedindo para que nenhum barulho fosse feito naquele movimento. A porta se abriu silenciosamente e Ginny agradeceu por isso.

Já havia alguém lá dentro. Elore estava parada, sob a luz da Lua, mas agora não parecia mais uma menina. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo chão, mas não eram mais negros. Sob a luz da lua, Elore era quase surreal. As longas mechas prateadas, a pele brilhava quase transparente e cheia de luz, apenas os olhos continuavam iguais. E parecia ser infinitamente mais velha.

Sorriu gentilmente para Ginny e fez um sinal para que se aproximasse.

Não parecia mais um menina, nem mesmo parecia ter uma idade, seus movimentos eram lentos e firmes. Era como se a criatura infantil de horas atrás não existisse mais. E ali estava uma deusa.

- Ginny. Imaginei que viria. O Coração é muito atraente para você, não?

- Queria vê-lo apenas.

- É bem triste para você cair aqui, tão subitamente e haver toda uma guerra pronta pra você... – Elore mantinha os olhos fixos no chão.

- Elore... preciso perguntar uma coisa. Como você conseguiu colocar alguém tão parecido com alguém do meu mundo lá? Na Floresta, encontrei um amigo meu do lugar de onde vim. Ele não devia estar aqui, mas não era exatamente ele...

- Apenas enviei os lobos. – repondeu Elore. – não tenho poder de entrar na sua mente e escolher suas lembranças e torná-las reais.

Ginny olhou para o coração, definitivamente confusa. Estava certa que Elore havia enviado aquele estranho Harry Potter para confundi-la, mas ali estava ela, negando sem titubear sobre ter apenas enviado lobos. Piscou algumas vezes, preocupada, mas ainda assim, seus olhos ficavam presos com facilidade ao Coração.

- É diferente do Coração de Lantis... – Ginny tirou a pedra vermelha do pequeno saco e examinou-a pela milésima vez.

- Quando os conheci, sabe, Lantis, Deheon e Raziel, eles eram tão cheios de vida e energia e beleza, todos éramos jovens... e quando os humanos apareceram, resolvi descer e comigo vieram Gatos da Lua, mas eles ficaram presos aqui... Deheon era tão adorável e gentil. Por isso seu Coração tem essa cor, ou falta de cor. Ele detestava violência, sabia? Se interessava pela música e por tudo que era artístico, e quando ele se foi, eu mesma desenhei todas as histórias nas paredes. – ela andou até a estátua e tocou as costas do dragão tristemente – ele ficou tão triste por precisar lutar...

- Eu vou trazer os Dragões de volta, Elore. – disse Ginny.

- Você tem boas intenções, querida, mas mal sabe perceber as coisas. Tenho medo de lhe entregar o Coração e então você perdê-lo para o Caçador.

- Eu vou aprender os feitiços de Héstia, eu preciso voltar para o lugar de onde vim. Preciso voltar para minha família.

- Mas, querida, provavelmente no momento que você passou para esse mundo, sua existência foi apagada do outro em algum momento.

Ginny sentiu o ar faltar em seu peito.

Em algum momento sua existência havia sido apagada. E então poderia ser qualquer momento, poderia ter caído da vassoura, poderia não ter sobrevivido à Câmara Secreta. Talvez houvesse sido atingida por um feitiço quando lutara no Ministério no ano anterior, poderia nunca ter nascido. Sua mãe teria apenas filhos e nenhuma Ginevra. Talvez nunca houvesse comprado uma varinha no Olivaras porque nunca existira. A coruja de Ron teria um nome ridículo ou absurdo. Ninguém acompanhara Neville no Baile de Inverno. Ginevra Weasley nem mesmo era uma lembrança.

- É provável, querida. Talvez não seja verdade.

A garota ruiva balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos e fechou os olhos com força, sua cabeça começara a doer e mesmo assim não deixava de se mexer.

Não queria que seus pais não a conhecessem. E tantas outras pessoas... e Dean, Michael... tantas pessoas. Quem estaria conversando com Luna agora?

A porta parecia distante e mesmo assim Ginny alcançou-a, não queria mais conversar com Elore, não queria encará-la, não podia aceitar que não existia, nem que ela falava sobre a possibilidade disso com tanta naturalidade. Não queria mais estar ali.

Atravessou a porta e seguiu o corredor, sem saber exatamente onde estava indo, sequer conseguia chorar e estava feliz por isso, não agüentava mais chorar, não agüentava mais se sentir daquele jeito. Será que Malfoy não sentia nada?

Estagnou quando viu alguém sentado no chão na sombra e sentiu seu coração acelerar violentamente. Correu para o corpo, pedindo que os cabelos não fossem loiros.

Quando se aproximou, sentiu um alívio súbito pela cor escura dos cabelos, mas o homem não respirava mais. O que fez Ginny levantar-se rapidamente em alerta.

Havia sangue no corpo do homem, marcas de duas facas que penetraram os pulmões do monge.

Deu um passo atrás, planejando voltar para acordar Malfoy e Fenris, quando a lua que havia sido encoberta por nuvens sai detrás delas e iluminou o resto do corredor a sua frente pelas aberturas do teto.

Harry estava parado olhando para o corpo do monge com tristeza. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam cobertos por pesar, mas Ginny não acreditou que fosse verdadeiro. Deu mais um passo atrás e ele voltou os olhos para ela.

- _Princesa. _– disse com nojo na voz.

- Harry?

- Não acredito que me conheça dessa vida, _majestade._ Talvez possamos nos encontrar numa próxima, já que não vai viver tanto tempo assim nesta vida.

- Não se chama Harry Potter? – perguntou mais uma vez.

Precisava pensar, precisava sair dali. Aquele homem claramente não era Harry, mesmo sendo tão parecido, aquele não era um herói, era um assassino, um vilão, alguém ruim.

- Posso ser quem você desejar... – ele respondeu antes de virar-se e sumir.

Ginny sentiu seus ombros relaxarem, mas seu corpo tremia com o medo que sentira. Era insuportável ver o rosto familiar e querido de Harry daquele jeito, com aquele sorriso, os olhos vermelhos e jeito ameaçador e aquele tem de voz.

Algumas lágrimas decidiram que não seriam mais contidas e Ginny começou a chorar mais uma vez, soluçou e começou a sentir-se fraca.

Então seu corpo foi envolvido por dois braços que a apertaram contra o corpo. Reconheceu o cheiro e viu mechas de cabelo loiro perto de sua bochecha, continuou chorando e agora queria chorar ainda mais. Malfoy apenas permanecia ali, envolvendo-a sem dizer nada.

- Elore disse que não existimos mais. Não existimos em Hogwarts, que fomos apagados em algum momento... – disse num sussurro.

- Ela não pode ter certeza, você vai voltar para Hogwarts, Weasley.

- Malfoy... – ela respirou profundamente, tentando conter as lágrimas e a tristeza e a dor que sentia no peito – eu não posso lidar com isso, não posso lidar com tantas coisas... não consigo... não sei o que fazer... eu queria desistir de tudo.

- Você não quer isso. Você vai aprender a lidar com as coisas, trazer os Dragões de volta e então acabar com tudo isso. – ele sussurrou de volta – e eu vou ter a minha chance de matar Harry Potter aqui mesmo.

* * *

**NA. **Que atualização rápida, certo? Espero que gostem do capítulo. Fiz ele bem... aaah, não sei. Capitulo para a Estrela Potter porque ela me implicou e ficou no meu pé até que saísse! Atrasado, mas saiu!

Ah, sim. Não me lembro quem, perguntou dos títulos dos capítulos e tals, bem, são partes de músicas de modo incrivelmente aleatório. Não me lembro bem dos outros capítulos, mas esse aqui o título foi tirado de um refrão de **Sweet Caroline **cantada pelo Puck de Glee.

Vamos as rewiews que eu não respondo à séculos!

**Oraculo: **Muiito obrigado mesmo, eu espero que você esteja gostando, e viu como o Draco fica educadinho, algumas vezes? **Dillim's:** Caramba, meio mundo de rewiew, filha! que lindo! acho bom eu ter que ficar te obrigando a ler, porque você é impossivel, mas que bom que agradei xD **Cah_Fitzroy:** Ahhh, não sei se o Draco é melhor que o Fenris, estou protegendo meu filho querido hahahahah **Andreia G.: **eu não desisti! não vou desistir, é que existem épocas mais tensas! thaaanks por gostar! **Janete Alves:** Caara, você é genial, sério! Você tem uma imaginação que vence a minha de longe! *---* fico feliz que acompanhe a fic! E... eu não vou te contar nada sobre o Draco lalala, MAS vou te contar que Harry não é Dragão e a cena dos lobos não tem nada de Leah! detesto Leah! **LelyHP:** sorry por parecer cruel, mas eu não gosto de escrever capitulos longos, eles me cansam! mas eu atualizei rápido! **D-B: **em tese, dizendo eu, ele estava desistindo de tentar não se importar com a Ginny, meigo né? **Marcia B.S.: **de tentar não se importar com ela. xD e cara, coitados dos gatos, não seja preconceituosa, se fossem cães ou lobos ia parecer lua nova/crepusculo e eu não mereço isso. **Cah_Fitzroy: **eu não sei o que o Fenris fez para as pessoas! Só eu gosto dele? ahhh, eu sou repentina! **Anelim Evans: **nossa, obrigada! continue acompanhando e comentando! é importante que só pra mim *--*** srtas. weasel: **é pelo bem do cap, detesto caps longs demais! mas eu atualizei até que rápido! **duds:** que bom! continue lendo! **Suhh Rickman: **nhaai que feliz, mande rewiew nesse capitulo também *---* valeu pelas duas rewiews! **Kollynew:** bem, Kolly, se você insiste eu atualizo logo! *---* espero que goste desse cap também! e ainda teve outra rewiew! adoro você xD** Veronica D. M.: **VALEU! e mesmo sem tempo você deixou uma rewiew! que adorável *--* **Mad Serette: **aaah mad, mad, mad, mad! atualizei XD **Marcia B. S.:** SORRY, eu sou confusa, mas a fic será explicada! mas precisamos confundir ne? **xLua Mirage: **Draco é aquele sonho de consumo ne? *---* **Lizziegr: **tudo que tem haver com Harry é estranho! hahahah espero que goste! **Estrela Potter: **Prontoo! tae seu capitulo *---* e você sabe o esquema das rewiews!

Ok, quase morri, nunca mais deixo acumular rewiews! Maaaas, elas não são suficientes, vocês, pessoas lindas e infinitas sabem disso! **R E W I E W S ! ! POR FAVOR!**

**E... como eu sou muito legal, vou recomendar algumas leituras das melhores autoras de DG do mundo do fórum 6v!**

**Leiam: **

**- Pintando as Estrelas de Vermelho - Adriana Swan. **Primeiro porque a fic é dedicada a mim, hahahah segundo porque é muito bom e tem o Spock, Draco é médico e a Swan escreve muito bem, apreciem!

- **Marcas - Kollynew. **O curso do amor verdadeiro nunca fluiu suavemente e mesmo em uma guerra você não escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar. Eu acho LIMDO.

Próximo capítulo darei mais umas sugestões, é que agora essa NA tá maior que o capítulo, quase.

Rewiews, gente linda! Todo mundo aqui sabe ler e escrever ;)


	10. My Memories Keep You Near

**Capítulo 09 - My Memories Keep You Near**

**

* * *

**

Ela puxou a espada com força, tentando soltá-la rapidamente do corpo do inimigo, mais um humano, ele era humano e não podai fazer nada contra isso. Se eles atacavam o Império precisavam ser detidos, do mesmo jeito que qualquer monstro que atacasse seu reino.

Sentiu uma pontada de desespero pela própria raça, ou parte dela. Afinal, não era tão humana assim, mas não podia vacilar, não podia deixar de lutar. O corpo caiu para o lado quando a espada se soltou, a mulher correu para os soldados e podia ver a expressão de medo deles, enquanto seus cabelos balançavam ao seu redor, seu rosto devia estar medonho, ela devia parecer um animal violento, mas era o necessário, era o que precisava fazer.

Sentiu a lâmina cortando novos corpos, novos golpes, novas defesas, alguns giros, manobras, e novos ataques. Optava por não pensar tanto. Precisa destruir os soldados, defender sua terra daquele homem.

Os gritos e todo aquele barulho eram anulados quando começava a se mover. Era extremamente veloz, fora muito bem treinada, alguns soldados caiam sem entender como foram feridos.

O céu parecia entender o que estava acontecendo, pois estava vermelho e parcialmente carregado de nuvens escuras, ela jogou os cabelos para trás e avaliou o campo. Seus aliados avançavam e o número de soldados diminuía, a maior parte deles corria em sua direção. Todos estavam tão interessados em destruí-la, cair nas graças de seu mestre, baixou os olhos para os corpos.

Podia escutar gritos um pouco além e imaginou que havia algum general no campo. Fez sinal para que alguns soldados se agrupassem e avançou abrindo caminho entre seus inimigos. Os inimigos do Império.

Do lado direito, alguém abria caminho entre os soldados inimigos, ela avançou para a direita e abriu caminho do seu lado, com um movimento da mão esquerda uma rajada de vento empurrou a maior parte dos soldados para alguns metros atrás permitindo que visualizasse quem se aproximava.

O sorriso adorável de Fenris ficou mais próxima e ela acabou sorrindo de volta, os cabelos escuros e cheios estavam cheios de terra e úmidos de suor, os olhos negros brilhavam, ele obviamente gostava do calor da batalha, as duas cicatrizes na testa e no nariz não pareciam deixá-lo menos bonito, então balançou a cabeça e forçou-se a voltar para a realidade, nem pareciam estar no meio de uma batalha, mas aquilo não era diversão e logo voltou a ficar séria.

- Não deve ficar me procurando desse modo displicente, não estamos treinando mais, Fenris. É uma guerra.

Vários soldados devem ter pensado que a espada abaixada fosse uma ótima oportunidade para atacar, mas o vento acabou chicoteando-os para longe mais uma vez, enquanto ela concentrava sua atenções no rapaz.

- Sei muito bem disso, majestade, mas lembre-se que é você que opta por sumir das minhas vistas, meu dever é guardá-la.

- Se continuar me chamando de majestade, vou sumir definitivamente.

- Sob tais condições, _Héstia_, melhor é me calar.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Alock está do outro lado e vai avançar logo na sua direção. Lantis me avisou.

- Então vamos nos aproximar de uma vez. – ela respondeu sorrindo e levantando a espada.

Fenris sorriu mais uma vez e seu coração acelerou de um jeito muito impróprio para quem está numa batalha. Talvez esse fosse o problema com mulheres que lutavam, alguns guerreiros eram tão adoráveis daquele jeito, ela pensou. O Darash parecia saber exatamente o que ela estava pensando, pois estava ligeiramente mais corado que antes. Tirou Fenris de sua mente e avançou contra os soldados, o fio da espada rasgava a carne e ela sentia pesar por estar fazendo isso, mas não poderia permitir que algo acontecesse aos Dragões. Era uma descendente e seu dever era lutar para manter seu reino seguro.

Ao mesmo tempo que avançava, podia sentir que Alock se aproximava ainda mais rápido do outro lado, ela queria correr e mandar que todos saíssem da frente, não era possível que um mortal comum duelasse com Alock, seriam necessários mais de cem guerreiros. Pode ouvir gritos desesperados e vozes trêmulas dando ordens. Um vento intenso jogou seus cabelos para o alto quando um Dragão pousou esmagando corpos.

Lantis jogou a grande cabeça para trás e respirou, então expirou e o calor parecia insuportável e os olhos dos inimigos queimavam. O Dragão vermelho postou-se magnificamente e abaixou a cabeça, mirando Héstia com os olhos cor de fogo. A voz dele ecoava em sua mente.

"_Precisamos encerrar a batalha. Muitos homens estão mortos e os feridos estão crescendo." _

Ela assentiu e correu até Fenris. O Dragão jogou a cauda cheia de escamas numa fileira de soldados inimigos, atirando-os longe, quando uma lança o atingiu na perna. Foi como se seus tímpanos pudessem explodir, Héstia quis tapar os ouvidos, mas não teve tempo. Logo Lantis não estava mais ali e era apenas uma sombra no céu.

- Precisamos encerrar essa batalha, majestade. – ele sorriu mais uma vez. Ele sorriu e Héstia se sentiu desconcertada mais uma vez.

- Certo, precisamos fazer Alock ir embora do campo.

Ela levantou a espada e permitiu que o vento diminuísse permitindo que os soldados se aproximassem deles. Estava concentrada agora, podia esquecer todas as outras coisas, podia focar seu pensamento e agora conseguia ver cada movimento dos outros, ela saltou e a espada afundou em mais um corpo, outro jorro de sangue, outro movimento violento pra soltar-se do morto. Ao lado, Fenris tinha uma ferocidade bem maior que a sua, a precisão dos ataques e o modo como movia seu corpo, aquele jeito tão felino, obviamente felino. Ele era um gato da Lua.

Ele não estava mais tão próximo, ficara para trás vigiando para que os inimigos não a surpreendessem, ele sempre se empenhava em protegê-la. Vários soldados estavam se aproximando e vinham a cavalo, isso era preocupante, cavalos sempre faziam as coisas mais perigosas e Fenris queria impedi-los.

Quando então, ela sentiu aquele cheiro, aquele ar errado, como se a atmosfera mudasse e provasse algo ruim no ar a sua volta, ela viu Alock.

E deixou-se distrair.

Uma dor tocou sua perna, e sentiu como se sentiam seus inimigos, sentia a carne sendo rasgada, o próprio músculo e gritou, apoiou-se completamente na outra perna e desferiu um golpe fatal no pescoço do agressor e perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

Ouviu a risada de Alock, mesmo com todo o barulho ao seu redor. Ele tinha aqueles olhos cruéis e vermelhos, aquele cabelo escuro e bagunçado, Alock era magro, o sorriso que não combinava com o rosto que tinha e estava se aproximando cada vez mais e sorrindo cada vez mais. E não conseguia se levantar e podia sentir que Lantis estava voando em sua direção para resgatá-la, mas não chegaria a tempo.

Ouviu um relincho e um cavalo passou por ela, Fenris estava cavalgando, não fazia sentido porque cavalos não gostavam muito dele, afinal, mas ele desceu rapidamente e mantinha a espada em riste. Estava entre ela e Alock.

Fenris atacou-o com violência e isso apenas deixava Héstia ainda mais desesperada. Ele era muito jovem para um Darash, muito imaturo e não conseguiria superar Alock, as espadas colidiam e até mesmo os soldados prestavam atenção naquela batalha, como se ela pudesse definir vencedores. O coração de Héstia estava disparando, sua perna ardia mortalmente, mas queria se levantar, queria tirar Fenris dali, não podia deixá-lo morrer, mas não tinha forças para lançar nenhum feitiço, seu sangue escorria, formando uma pequena poça e sentia-se sem forças.

Ouviu o rugido violento de Lantis, o Dragão se aproximava e logo seria uma sombra, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na batalha, e qualquer podia perceber a superioridade de Alock.

Então a espada incandescente atingiu a lateral do rosto de Fenris com a ponta, fazendo um corte tão grande que Héstia sentiu sua garganta arder com o choro, ele não podia morrer, não podia permitir que ele morresse, não ali, não tão cedo.

Firmou a espada no chão e tentou se levantar, tentou andar, mas estava se arrastando. Fenris estava no chão e o corte o fazia gritar, aquela espada maldita de Alock queimava tanto. A visão de Héstia estava turva agora, podia ver, mas estava misturando, via coisas que não faziam sentido algum, olhou para Alock e o reconheceu como outra pessoa e sentiu afeto, não fazia sentido algum, reconheceu-o como alguém que conheceria futuramente talvez.

Seus olhos queriam se fechar, quando Lantis passou por sua cabeça e jogou Alock para longe, não tinha esperanças que houvesse morrido, mas ele não voltaria enquanto Lantis estivesse ali, podia dizer que a batalha estava encerrada, mas podia ouvir Fenris resmungando de dor e sufocando gritos.

Agora os olhos estavam pesando mesmo, iria desmaiar. Alcançou Fenris e colocou seus abraços ao redor dele e então perdeu os sentidos.

Quando Héstia abriu os olhos, estava em seu quarto, podia sentir sua perna enfaixada e uma dor leve, fez uma careta e tentou sentar-se quando percebeu que Fenris estava ali.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela de um jeito preocupado e sério.

- Não pode ficar se distraindo, majestade. Podia ter morrido. – ele disse desviando os olhos para a parede.

- Foi muito mais perigoso para você, Fenris. Sabia que não podia lutar com ele! Vem aqui, quero ver seu rosto – Fenris virou o rosto ainda mais para a sombra. Héstia começou a torcer os lençóis com as mãos e começou a falar baixinho. – Por favor, Fenris, não me odeie, não quis que isso acontecesse com você...

- Não odeio você, mas vossa majestade não precisa ficar olhando para a deformação no meu rosto.

- Não me importo, venha aqui.

Fenris se aproximou e quando entrou sob a luz, Héstia viu a marca do corte profundo, já estava fechado, era natural que Deheon tivesse tentado curar, mas aparentemente a espada de Alock deixava marcas e aquela cicatriz permaneceria ali.

Ele ficou parado, na beira da cama dela, olhando para o chão com tristeza. Héstia tinha lágrimas nos olhos e uma tristeza tão grande pelo que havia acontecido.

Segurou a mão de Fenris, enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto e começou a soluçar. Sabia que devia parar de chorar tanto, sempre chorava, mas era mais do que podia agüentar e agora Fenris iria odiá-la.

- Pare de chorar, Héstia.

- Agora você me odeia.

- Não odeio você. – ele disse sentando-se na beirada da cama e colocando uma não no rosto dela.

Ela não sabia bem porque fazer isso, sua mãe teria dito que ela era muito atrevida, mas não conseguiu conter aquela vontade de tocar e levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Fenris, deslizando os dedos pela cicatriz sem medo, ele fechou os olhos por um minuto e não se mexeu.

Lentamente ela puxou-o enquanto endireitava as costas para se aproximar, sua perna doeu mais um pouco, mas não se importava com aquilo. Não se importava com nada além daquele momento, com a velocidade que seu coração batia, a incredulidade de Fenris e em como se sentiu quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, quando o corpo dele se aproximou mais um pouco e ele segurou-a com firmeza pelo pescoço e ela sentiu-se sem ar. E não queria mais soltá-lo.

E acreditou que iria amá-lo para sempre e guardou aquele pensamento.

* * *

**NA. **OK, POV da Héstia, respondi muita coisa sobre ela e contei uma coisa que todo mundo queria saber ae, se você não viu... hoho

anyway, perguntas?

questionamentos? Ginny sente alguma coisa que nem ela sabe pelo Fenris? Draco fica como?

Eu amei escrever com a Héstia, ela não é santa, gente.

**REWIEWS**


	11. A Seismic Shift In Times

**Capítulo 10 - A Seismic Shift In Times**

**

* * *

**

Acordou como acordava todos os dias desde que caíra naquele mundo: esperando que fosse um sonho. Piscou algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade. As imagens da noite anterior estavam presas em sua mente.

Aquele estranho Harry Potter. Na noite anterior ele havia assassinado um dos monges e todo o Templo estava em alerta, havia homens guardando a sala onde estava o Coração de Deheon e mesmo assim, Elore não parecia estar tranqüila, parecia furiosa. Uma fúria silenciosa que podia ser vista no fundo dos olhos prateados dela. Sua cadeira havia sido movida para dentro da sala, e ela permanecia ali a maior parte do tempo.

Ginny devia ter pegado, ou tentado pegar o Coração no dia seguinte, mas estava ali a quase uma semana e Elore não sentia segurança para permitir que ela se aproximasse. Talvez ele esperasse pelos arredores do Templo até que Ginny saísse levando o Coração.

Fenris insistia em ensinar Draco a lutar com uma espada e o rapaz estava demonstrando certo talento para a coisa. Em pouco tempo, Fenris dizia que ele era bom o suficiente para não morrer e se defender, mas que obviamente seriam necessários anos até que ele pudesse se comparar a um espadachim de verdade. Ginny observava enquanto as espadas colidiam e Fenris vociferava correções em Draco.

O loiro parecia estar se concentrando além do que podia para acompanhar as lições do Darash. Ele suava e não falava nada além de algumas imprecações. Os olhos cinzentos firmes no movimento do outro.

- Não é apenas a espada que você precisa vigiar, Malfoy. São meus movimentos, tudo que eu faço, TUDO.

A tarde se estendia lentamente enquanto os dois continuavam.

- Draco tem certo talento. – a voz de Elore ao lado de Ginny fez com que ela se assustasse por um momento.

- Sim. Pelo menos nisso ele leva algum jeito. – Ginny voltou a olhar para os dois – quando vai me deixar pegar o Coração? Eu preciso voltar. Preciso acabar com isso. – Ginny desviou os olhos para o chão.

- Provavelmente não existe modo de voltar. Você pertence ao lugar onde está. Sua alma não é de lá, é daqui.

- Elore, você não respondeu sobre o Coração.

- Em breve, Ginny. Ainda não tenho certeza se o seu amigo está por aqui ou não.

- Fenris talvez possa lidar com ele. – Ginny tentou.

- Se Fenris não conseguiu lidar com ele antes, não creio que consiga agora, Fenris envelheceu, mas ele também. Ela se afastou de Ginny e andou na direção de Malfoy e Fenris que pararam os ataques, esperando que ela dissesse algo, Ginny podia perceber que Draco estava ficando muito nervoso com a aproximação de Elore e deixou escapar um meio sorriso.

A Filha da Lua se aproximou do loiro e tocou a testa dele com os dedos de forma displicente, então virou-se e caminhou em direção ao templo.

**- # -**

Ginny se esgueirou pelo Templo, estava escuro, ninguém estava acordado naquele momento, mas ela sabia que encontraria Elore. A Filha da Lua não estaria dormindo durante a noite, não com aquele luar. Precisava alcançar a sala onde estava o Coração e convencer Elore a permitir que ela levasse o Coração.

A Filha da Lua estava parada em frente à imagem de Deheon, os cabelos faziam voltas no chão, o semblante sério, os cílios um tanto baixos, encarando o Coração, como se pudesse conversar com ele.

- Ginny. – a ruiva não disse nada, apenas ficou parada por um momento na porta da sala, esperando que Elore se movesse. – Acho que não posso te manter mais afastada do Coração de Deheon... – ela deu um passo atrás e sorriu levemente.

- Então, posso pegar?

- Não é só pegar, você vai ser testada. – Ginny olhou para os lados nervosamente – vai ser testada em sua mente, menina.

Ginny estendeu a mão nervosamente. A claridade do luar parecia mais forte e fazia a caixa e o Coração brilharem com uma intensidade que fascinava. Olhou nervosamente para Elore, que a observava tranquilamente do mesmo lugar que estava. Não havia se movido nenhum um centímetro e não parecia animada com a entrada de Ginny na sala, muito menos com a distância cada vez menor entre ela e a caixa.

Quando os dedos tocaram o vidro foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo, era energia pura. Abriu a caixa e sentiu uma brisa balançar as mechas de cabelo vermelho para longe de seu rosto, seus dedos coçavam para tocar o Coração. Seu peito estava acelerado quando ela esticou os dedos e num choque de uma luz dourada foi jogada para trás.

A caixa permaneceu no chão, meio aberta, rodeada da costumeira brisa. Ginny não abria os olhos, não estava acordada, não estava sequer ali. Sua mente estava viajando para longe.

**- # -**

_Estava parada num quarto enfeitado de modo infantil. Hipogrifos e vassouras estavam desenhadas pelo lugar e havia um menino de cabelos loiros sendo balançado por uma mulher de cabelos do mesmo tom._

_- Draco! Draco quer voar? – ela perguntou sorridente enquanto balançava o menino para o outro lado mais uma vez. – mamãe está cansada..._

_- De novo! – o menino exclamou._

_- Lucius! Ele quer ir de novo! – ela exclamou. O marido se aproximou e Ginny reconheceu aquele como o homem que colocou o maldito diário de Tom Riddle em sua sacola de compras._

_- Você fica inventando essas brincadeiras bobas e depois fica tudo em cima das minhas costas, Narcissa. – ele disse em tom natural pegando o menino e jogando-o de um lado para o outro com os braços. – Quer ser batedor, Draco? Você pode ser artilheiro, goleiro e até mesmo um apanhador... – o pai sorriu. – Jogar no time da Slytherin e vencer todos os jogos! _

_O bebê loiro riu, apenas dois dentes na boca. Ele não sabia do que o pai falava, nem sabia que no futuro jamais ganharia um jogo contra a Gryffindor, mas esticava os dedos gorduchos para a vassoura de brinquedo no canto do quarto. _

_Então todo o lugar mudou, ainda era o mesmo quarto, mas ele não parecia tão infantil, um menino com cerca de quatro anos e cabelos loiros estava sentado na cama, brincando com uma varinha. Uma varinha de verdade. Ele girava e dizia palavras sem sentido, imitando o som dos feitiços que devia escutar os pais falando._

_Faíscas de várias cores saiam da varinha algumas vezes e assustavam o menino, mas ele logo se recuperava e tentava mais uma vez. Os dedos ainda gorduchos giravam a varinha, enquanto ele puxava um dragão de pelúcia para perto de si com a outra mão. Subitamente a porta abriu com violência e a mãe entrou desesperada, tomando a varinha do menino que a encarava atônito. _

_- Não pode mexer nisso! Mamãe já disse, quando você tiver onze anos vai ganhar uma, agora não pode. – ela balançou o dedo._

_Ginny estava encantada com a infância normal de Draco, ele parecia com qualquer outra criança, sua mãe agia exatamente como uma mãe deve agir e não como muitas vezes Ron e os gêmeos inventavam dizendo que Malfoy havia sido criado pelos elfos domésticos. Agora a mulher, Narcissa, pegava o menino no colo, prometendo um biscoito se ele não mexesse mais nas coisas dela. Ele sorria e apertava os cabelos da mãe, até perceber que o dragão estava ficando para trás e começar a espernear para descer. _

_Ele correu e pegou o dragão e então seus olhos se fixaram nos de Ginny. Ela pensou que fosse apenas uma lembrança como numa penseira, mas parecia que Draco, o menino gorducho, conseguia vê-la. Narcissa já descia as escadas enquanto ele continuava olhando-a. _

_Ginny se abaixou e sorriu para o menino. _

_- Você é uma princesa? – ele perguntou cauteloso. – Harry estava tentando prendê-la?_

_- Harry?_

_- Meu dragão._

_- Ah, certo. – que nome lógico para um dragão de pelúcia da família Malfoy, Harry. – acho que não sou uma princesa, querido._

_- Deveria ser._

_- Daqui alguns anos você não vai dizer isso. – ela riu do menino. Os olhos cinzentos grandes e cheios de inocência não pareciam os mesmos olhos que destilavam veneno e implicância._

_- Eu vou ser muito bobo. _

_- Como sabe? Não pode se lembrar disso agora. – ela olhou com desconfiança para o menino, ele sorriu, olhou para trás como se verificasse a distância que Narcissa estava e então deu um sorriso travesso._

_- Não sou uma lembrança, sou uma parte do Draco, mas não sou exatamente ele._

**- # -**

Elore olhou com interesse a menina de cabelos ruivos deitada no chão. Ela mal havia tocado a caixa e já estava caída. Imaginou que talvez Deheon não acreditasse nela, mas examinando um pouco mais perto, percebeu que ela não havia desmaiado, mas estava dormindo, profundamente. Presa na própria mente.

Ouviu um dos seus sacerdotes se aproximando rapidamente e percebeu os passos de Fenris acompanhando o homem. Virou-se lentamente, os olhos prateados cintilavam quando encontrou as feições do Darash.

- O que houve com eles? – perguntou Fenris.

- Eles?

- Draco acabou de cair, como se fosse um transe. E você tocou a testa dele algumas horas atrás e desde então ele estava um pouco perturbado...

- Eu sou encantadora, talvez tenha sido isso, Fenris, querido.

- Não é engraçado, Elore. Não percebeu até agora o quanto ela é importante? Ela é Héstia! Ela vai trazer os Dragões de volta.

- Você que não percebeu muita coisa, Fenris. De qualquer modo, ela não é a Héstia que conheceu. Ginny mal tem as memórias necessárias. Você está tão preso à imagem de Héstia que não vê coisas importantes ao seu redor.

O corpo de Ginny resmungou e mudou de posição.

- O que você fez com eles?

- Estão sendo testados. Não vou deixar que levem Deheon tão facilmente.

**- # -**

_Ginny olhou para o menino loiro que sorria um pouco. _

_- Então... você é o Malfoy? – ela olhou incrédula para ele._

_- Pode ser. _

_- E porque eu estou aqui?_

_- Não sei, Ginny, mas você precisa ajudar o Draco, aqui está tão confuso o tempo todo agora.. ele não consegue se fixar, não consegue decidir, não consegue escolher... – o menino puxou-a pela mão e começou a descer as escadas – ele não sabe o que fazer... – disse em tom baixo. _

_Entraram num longo corredor. Cheio de portas de madeira escura, rotuladas com datas, nomes de pessoas, lugares, havia apenas uma porta sem nenhuma marca que a identificasse. Conseguiu ver placas como: Harry Potter, Primeiro Ano, Visitas a Hogsmead, Natal..._

_Obviamente aquilo não era mais parte de alguma lembrança de infância, aquilo era a mente de Draco de alguma forma, separada em portas. O pequeno Draco Malfoy arrastou-a até a porta onde dizia: Sexto Ano._

_- Draco não sabe o que fazer. E isso começou aqui._

_Ela parou, os olhos fixos na porta e nas palavras, era o ano que estavam, aquilo era sobre o que estava acontecendo agora. Ela segurou a maçaneta da porta e estava fria. Quando abriu a porta, virou-se para olhar o menino, mas ele havia desaparecido. Um vento gelado escapou pela fresta da porta, uma névoa fria e densa. Abriu a porta totalmente e não conseguia enxergar nada. Tateou ao lado da parede e encontrou um interruptor._

_Várias caixas e papéis flutuavam pelo sala enorme e comprida, decorada com as cores da Slytherin e que haviam acontecido até ali passavam repetidamente em telas suspensas no ar. Ginny olhou para o lado e viu três telas gigantescas exibindo três momentos distintos onde acontecia a mesma coisa, os momentos que haviam se beijado. Viu telas que mostravam cenas com sua mãe e algumas com seu pai. O fundo da sala permanecia escuro, a luz não alcançava lá, então Ginny continuou caminhando naquela direção. Imagens de Harry, imagens de Snape, Pansy e muitas imagens de Dumbledore piscavam em telas de tamanhos variados, as caixas tinham adesivos como: 'aula do Snape' ou 'feitiços desse ano'. _

_Ginny agarrou uma das folhas que flutuavam e encontrou um diálogo onde ele escutava Zabini e Pansy falando sobre ela no trem, e lá dizia que ele sabia que Harry estava escondido no vagão. Draco quebrou o nariz de Harry no final da folha. Ela soltou o papel que continuou suspenso._

_O chão era irregular e algumas vezes Ginny tropeçava. A sala começou a declinar e então lá embaixo encontrou outra porta. Estava escuro e quase não conseguia ler o que estava escrito na porta._

"_Dumbledore."_

_A porta era pesada e o ar mudou completamente, lá era quente e abafado, como se fosse derreter. A luz era avermelhada e um tanto fraca, as paredes não eram verde e prata, eram pretas e um pouco cinzentas, a visibilidade era muito ruim, mas a ruiva conseguiu enxergar um pedestal onde havia um grande bloco de folhas. _

_Havia um título: "Planos para Dumbledore". _

_Ginny olhou ao redor e percebeu que as telas mostravam Draco Malfoy entregando um colar amaldiçoado para Madame Rosmerta instruindo que entregasse para Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy envenenando uma garrafa que posteriormente quase mataria Ron. Ela recuou e topou com uma tela enorme que exibia Você-Sabe-Quem ameaçando os pais dele. _

_Deixou o ar escapar rapidamente e não acreditou que ele estivesse tentando matar Dumbledore durante todo o ano. _

_- Eu não tenho escolha, Ginny. _

_Ela virou o corpo tão rápido que doeu. Draco Malfoy estava parado, encostado no pedestal, folheando o bloco. Ele tinha um ar triste e abatido, a pele estava um tanto pálida como se não dormisse havia muito tempo. O ar ao redor ficou frio subitamente e percebeu que era porque ele estava ali, aquela presença melancólica. _

_- Draco?_

_- Parte dele, eu sou, sim, não tenho escolha, sabe? Se não fizer o que o Lorde quer, ele vai machucar meus pais. E não posso perdê-los, Ginny. Se eu ficar aqui, sabe... não voltar pro nosso mundo, então eu nunca existirei e o Lorde vai escolher outra pessoa para fracassar no meu lugar. – A voz arrastada parecia quase morta, então era assim que Draco andava se sentindo? _

_Ela respirou algumas vezes, tentando ficar calma, aquele lugar estava deixando-a um tanto desesperada, aquele ambiente, aquelas imagens, o peso daquilo em Draco estava pesando nela também. _

_- Eu preciso sair daqui. – ela disse num arquejo. _

_Andou o mais rápido que conseguiu para a saída da sala e voltou ao lugar do sexto ano e então ao corredor, mas agora era uma sala circular, com uma mesa no meio, as portas ainda estavam lá, mas sentado numa cadeira, tomando chá estava um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos, mas aquele não era exatamente Draco, eram bem parecidos, ele sorriu e acenou para que Ginny se aproximasse._

_- Olá. – ele disse._

_- Quem é você?_

_- Ah, eu também sou Draco Malfoy, não se preocupe com isso, mas ele precisa de ajuda, sabe?_

_- Eu percebi... mas ele fez essas coisas horríveis. Você fez essas coisas horríveis. A Katie poderia ter morrido. Meu _irmão _poderia ter morrido._

_- Ginny, querida. Se ameaçassem matar seus pais, que outra escolha você teria? Draco não é exatamente um Gryffindor como vocês dizem, ele não tem essa coragem. Nunca teve, nunca vai ter. É difícil para ele, não devia julgá-lo dessa forma._

_- Não sei o que pensar. _

_- Esse foi o deslize da vida dele e agora ele está aqui. Ele desconhece esse lugar, ele não sabe o que está acontecendo do outro lado, ele se preocupa com os pais dele. Draco acha que vai ficar louco. É como se tudo estivesse desmoronando na vida, querida, nada está como ele esperava e você o deixa tão confuso._

_- Confuso como? _

_- Confuso, moça. _

_Ela deslizou as mãos até os joelhos e ficou olhando para os dedos. Não queria pensar no que havia entre eles, era estranho demais e surreal demais, se voltassem para Hogwarts como se tratariam? Ainda mais agora, Ginny tinha a obrigação de contar para Dumbledore que Draco estava tentando matá-lo. Talvez devesse tentar fazer Draco desistir. Voltou-se para o belo homem. Ele se parecia com Draco, mas era diferente, como se fosse melhor. _

_- O que eu devo fazer?_

_- Tentar salvá-lo, talvez. Só você pode escolher isso e só ele pode deixar que o salve._

_- Por que estou na mente do Draco? _

_- Porque é assim que Elore está testando vocês dois. Ela acredita que confiança e trabalho em equipe são coisas importantes, precisam se conhecer melhor. Você precisa conhecer Draco melhor. _

_Um estrondo soou na sala e o teto começou a se partir, folhas caiam do alto enquanto alguém descia lentamente de lá. Quando Ginny olhou para o lado, o homem havia desaparecido. O corpo de Elore desceu lentamente e parou em cima da mesa, ela olhou para Ginny com um sorriso leve._

_- Foi bem difícil romper a mente dele e chegar até você, Ginny. _

_- Acho que a mente dele está ficando um pouco cheia demais, Elore, melhor sairmos. _

_- Sair? Ah, não. Eu sequer testei vocês. Estava esperando que encontrasse algumas coisas divertidas e depois eu viria, estou aqui há horas e horas esperando, vendo-o treinar com Fenris._

_- Como é o teste, Elore?_

_- Apenas consiga tirá-lo de dentro da própria mente. Acho que ele está preso em alguma sala. Na verdade é bem simples, Deheon sempre apreciou o bom trabalho em equipe, manter todos juntos. Algo bem bonito, eu creio. E desde o início, vocês brigam, se irritam. Preciso saber que confia nele e ele em você._

_Ginny lançou um olhar irritado para Elore e levantou-se. As portas ainda eram etiquetadas, então Ginny saiu abrindo todas as portas que via. Não encontrava nada além de decoração e caixas estranhas, etiquetadas com conteúdos bobos, metade deles envolviam planos para criar bagunça em Hogwarts e pareciam bem esquecidos. _

_Então abriu uma porta e encontrou o menino lá dentro. Draco com cerca de onze anos, chorando. _

_Ela sentou-se do lado dele, enquanto ele se encolhia. _

_- O que foi, Draco? – ela perguntou._

_- Porque ele não quis apertar minha mão?_

_- Quem?_

_- Harry Potter. Achei que seríamos amigos, moça. – ele disse. – Queria que acabássemos sendo amigos e agora odeio ele. _

_A ruiva olhou para o menino com certo espanto. Colocou a mão no ombro dele e apertou de leve._

_- Não precisa ficar assim. Eu posso ser sua amiga, se quiser. _

_- Você não quer ser minha amiga, acha que eu sou malvado, todo mundo pensa isso. Talvez eu seja mesmo._

_- Mas é você que faz as pessoas pensarem assim._

_- Ah, moça, eu sou assim. _

_- Então vamos, Draco. Eu posso estar com você e te apoiar, vamos sair daqui, assim achamos uma saída e encontramos Elore. _

_- Draco gosta de você. _

_- Vamos esperar até que ele mesmo diga isso._

_- Por que está ajudando ele?_

_- Porque Ginny gosta do Draco também. _

_Quando abriu a porta para sair daquele lugar, tudo que conseguiu ver foi uma luz muito forte._

**- # -**

Então Ginny estava deitada no chão do Templo encarando os olhos prateados de Elore que estava sentada bem próxima de Ginny. A caixa onde estava o Coração havia desaparecido e ele estava brilhando, tão transparente nas mãos de Ginny.

- Não posso fazer nada se Deheon aprova vocês no que precisa aprovar. – disse a Filha da Lua. – mas tenha ciência, Ginny, que se perder Deheon para o Caçador e sobreviver a isso, eu vou te matar, não importa quem você tenha sido, não importa nada do que será. – então ela mudou. Subitamente, não era mais uma menina, mas uma mulher alta, de cabelos ainda mais escuros que a noite, suas feições eram tão belas que Ginny sentiu-se extremamente diminuída. Os olhos emitiam a luz prateada e sua pele cintilava levemente. Agora era fácil acreditar que era uma deusa.

Draco Malfoy entrou na sala e viu Ginny segurando o Coração. Os olhos cinzentos dele, encontraram os os olhos prateados e violentamente brilhantes de Elore e ele tremeu.

- Isso serve para você também.

Foi como se os olhos dela explodissem em prata e luz. Ginny virou o rosto para fugir da claridade e então ela não estava mais lá. Elore finalmente havia voltado para a Lua, deixando Ginny com o Coração de Deheon.

* * *

**NA. **erm, eu sei que estou mega atrasada, mas a vida fica tensa depois dos 18 anos, sério, e estou tentando deixar que o Estado me deixe dirigir, então fico a tarde toda na aula do Curso de Formação de Condutores, e cara, gente me desculpa, mas a faculdade tá tenso, tudo tá tenso, mas Dragões tae, e Future deve sair ATÉ DOMINGO, no máximo.

Juro.

ah, se alguém ainda gostar de mim, me manda uma rewiew, tá?

vou responder rewiews, assim, no próximo capítulo, que não vai demorar tanto, prometo!

ai gente, eles praticamente admitiram que se gostam, me deixem uma rewiew por conta disso tá?

e também estou postando MEIO MUNDO de drabbles em GOODNIGHT, BAD MORNING. Vão lá.

beeeijo.

o título do capítulo é da música Stood Up - A Fine Frenzy. A voz da mulher é UNIQUE.


	12. Think Of Me When You Close Your Eyes

**Capítulo 11 - Think Of Me When You Close Your Eyes**

**

* * *

**

Ginny nunca tinha ouvido falar de Arkani. O rei Lantis não havia dito nada sobre isso e apenas Fenris parecia conhecer esse Dragão.

- Arkani era um dragão-fêmea, uma das poucas que viveram por tanto tempo durante a guerra. Ela era forte e poderosa e cheia de fúria e ao mesmo tempo calma e gentil quando tinha vontade.

- Achei que você tinha dito que Arkani era 'ele'.

- Eu disse, mas é que sempre me esqueço, ela me enganou muito tempo sobre ser macho.

- Por quê?

- Ela nunca queria que os outros Dragões protegessem-na por ser fêmea.

- E onde fica o Templo? Por um acaso eu não ouvi Elore dizer. – perguntou Ginny.

- Ela não disse.

- Então?

- Imagino que esteja perto do lago.

Malfoy bateu a mão na testa com irritação e olhou com descrença para Fenris.

- Você IMAGINA? Tem um desenho colorido na sua cabeça com uma trilha?

- Não, mas é bem fácil imaginar que fica perto do lago, já que as poucas pessoas que fugiram do reino dela vieram viver nas redondezas do lago.

- E onde era o reino dela?

- Na beira do mar, o povo dela nunca se afastou muito da água.

- Do mar para um lago é bem diferente.

- Você nunca viu o lago.

- Grande diferença.

Ginny observava Malfoy pelo canto dos olhos sempre que podia sem entender como a mente dele podia ser daquele jeito. Sem compreender o que se passava na mente dele assim. Fenris contava coisas sobre Arkani e todo o poder dela, mas Ginny estava ouvindo apenas metade.

A floresta não parecia mais tão viva depois que Elore havia voltado para o céu, as árvores pareciam fixas em seus lugares e não havia mais nenhum barulho de lobos, mas era claro que Fenris estava alerta caso visse Alock.

Demorou pouco mais que metade daquele dia para que alcançassem o final da Floresta e se encontrassem numa planície de aparência infinita. A garota ruiva sentiu como se o céu enorme pudesse cair sobre sua cabeça a qualquer segundo. A planície era verde e brilhante contra o céu azul e as nuvens brancas. De uma beleza intensa e campestre. O cheiro do capim era e das flores era adorável.

Começaram a descer a encosta quando começou a sentir sua cabeça rodar. Olhou para Fenris que parecia horrorizado e então ouviu o barulho de Malfoy caindo no chão pouco antes de tudo ficar escuro.

**- # -**

Quando acordou, Ginny estava em uma cama de palha num cômodo escuro e as paredes eram feitas de terra como se o quarto houvesse sido escavado ali. Não demorou alguns minutos para que entendesse que o quarto havia sido, de fato, escavado ali. Na cama ao lado, Draco Malfoy também dormia.

Ela se levantou da cama e conferiu que os Corações e o diário ainda estavam com ela e sentiu-se aliviada, seu coração disparava violentamente enquanto se aproximava lentamente da cama de Malfoy para chamá-lo. Tocou o rapaz no ombro e ele simplesmente se virou para o outro lado.

- Malfoy! – sussurrou com urgência. – Levante-se, sua doninha irritante! Onde estamos?

Ele abriu lentamente os olhos cinzentos e belos. Parecia extremamente mal-humorado e cansado. Olhou ao redor e sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos por alguns segundos antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não tenho a menor idéia, Weasley. Agorinha estávamos naquela planície e agora estamos aqui, você desmaiou.

- Você também.

- Eu não desmaio, Weasley. Isso é coisa de menininha.

- Não esperava que você fosse fêmea. – disse uma voz vinda da porta.

Ginny sobressaltou-se e então havia uma jovem muito bonita encostada no batente da porta aberta. Ela era alta e tinha longos cabelos cacheados e dourados como se fossem feitos de ouro, os olhos escuros e amendoados pareciam inteligentes demais para encarar, o rosto fino e o nariz delicadamente arrebitado, a boca rosada num riso debochado dos lábios perfeitos. Estava vestida como uma amazona e segurava um bastão.

Ela tinha o tipo de beleza que faria Fleur Delacour se sentir inferior.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Draco levantando-se da cama.

- Nerissa. – ela sorriu mais uma vez. – Vocês acordaram muito rápido. – Fenris! – ela exclamou para fora do quarto.

Em alguns segundos Fenris surgia ao lado de Nerissa e sorria para eles.

- Sinto muito que tenham desmaiado, mas eu não sabia que o povo de Altena ainda usava essas flores do sono para cercar as outras rotas para o reino, achei que tinham acabado quando Arkani morreu.

- As flores são naturais do reino e quase todos tem um em casa.

- As pessoas vivem desmaiando? – perguntou Ginny.

- Não, o efeito das flores acontece apenas uma vez. Você nunca mais vai desmaiar com o cheiro delas, Héstia.

- Meu nome é Ginny.

Nerissa olhou de modo confuso para Fenris.

- É uma longa história sobre de onde eles vieram, mas ela é Héstia e também não é.

- Você deve estar bem confuso, Fenris.

- Apenas o suficiente – ele respondeu.

- Espera aí. Saber que o nome dela é Nerissa não me faz diferença nenhuma. Onde estamos e quem é ela? – perguntou Ginny.

- Pelo menos ela sente que tem alguma autoridade. – sorriu Nerissa para Fenris – vocês estão no coração da resistência de Altena, o castelo da Passagem do Vento foi tomado pelos soldados do Caçador e eu sou a XXIII Princesa de Altena.

- Você é bem diferente da minha imagem de princesa. – disse Ginny.

- Culpe a si mesma. Héstia foi minha inspiração desde meu treinamento até aqui. – ela respondeu.

Aquela garota parecia uma amazona selvagem. Não que Ginny pudesse ser uma princesa de educação e doçura, mas aquela menina parecia ser tão fora do que uma princesa deveria ser que era estranho e parecia não se encaixar bem.

Fenris parecia estar muito feliz ali e Malfoy não havia falado mais nada. Passaram pelos corredores que estavam cheios de pessoas carregando coisas e executando tarefas de um lado para o outro. Todos se curvavam para Nerissa.

Não foi difícil perceber que aquilo era uma complexa cadeia de cavernas e que todos pareciam viver ali, havia crianças e velhos e todos pareciam ocupados demais o tempo todo.

Entraram em um novo cômodo amplo, onde havia mais três pessoas: uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e lisos de aparência rígida e preocupada, os olhos dela eram de um azul vivo e completamente perceptível pelo jeito que ela olhava para todos os lados. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e aparência bondosa, os olhos pequenos e enrugados mostravam que ele havia vivido bastante e as mãos gorduchas estavam cruzadas sobre a barriga proeminente. A terceira pessoa era um homem alto de aparência séria, cabelos escuros e olhos negros, ele parecia constantemente preocupado.

- Esse é meu Conselho. – ela disse – com a chegada de vocês, podemos pensar em como tomar o castelo, talvez seja possível agora. Lise, minha tia. Marco, meu Conselheiro e Kevian, o druida.

- Nerissa precisa de nossa ajuda para retomar o castelo da Passagem do Vento – disse Fenris animado.

- Acho isso algo bem difícil. – disse Draco – isso é arriscado, Fenris. Estamos evitando sermos vistos pelos soldados do Caçador, imagine ir de encontro a eles e lutar?

- Não temos escolha, Malfoy.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O Coração de Arkani está no castelo.

- Então está perdido. Já deve estar nas mãos do Caçador.

- Não, só a descendente da casa real consegue encontrar o Coração e ela está aqui. – disse Kevian. – o Coração fica inacessível e impossível de encontrar sem ajuda da princesa.

Todos na sala olhavam para Ginny como se esperassem uma decisão dela. Obviamente esperavam, já que ela era 'princesa' assim como todos deviam esperar as decisões de Nerissa em Altena.

A própria Nerissa olhava para Ginny com certa impaciência, como se ela precisasse decidir rapidamente.

- Imagino que não temos outra escolha. – olhou para Malfoy – vamos ter que lutar.

**- # -**

Nerissa tinha diversos planos e táticas para serem discutidos, mas Ginny preferiu deixar que Fenris decidisse sobre essas coisas que ela nem mesmo entendia. Seria algo realmente perigoso, talvez só agora estivesse percebendo o quanto estar ali era perigoso. Que poderiam morrer, de fato.

Uma coisa era uma seqüência de acontecimentos que levavam a situações de perigo e outra era se colocar ali, disposta para uma batalha, sem varinhas, sem chance das proteções que estava acostumada.

Encontrou nas cavernas uma abertura para o vale, as flores do sono estavam balançando delicadamente ao vento e o sol estava se pondo lentamente e colorindo o céu com diversos tons de laranja e amarelo e um pouco de azul, podia ver algumas estrelas.

- Ginny – uma voz chamou e a ruiva identificou como Nerissa, a princesa estava parada alguns passos atrás e parecia mais com uma adolescente do que com a princesa cheia de deboche que era algumas horas atrás.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas imagino que você não saiba lutar, gostaria de oferecer-me para ensinar algumas técnicas.

- Está preocupada com invadir o castelo e ter que ficar cuidando de mim?

- Talvez, mas não posso jogá-la num plano desses, se você não sabe se defender, pelo menos. Sei que Draco está tendo algumas aulas com Fenris.

- De onde você conhece o Fenris?

- Ele é velho, você sabe, costuma vir sempre aqui, conheço Fenris desde a infância, ele me treinou por uns dois anos.

- Você foi criada para ser assim? Onde estão seus pais, Nerissa?

- Minha mãe morreu quando meu irmão nasceu e meu pai quando o castelo foi tomado – ela parecia pensativa – se não se importa, então, amanhã vamos ter algumas aulas, certo?

Ginny balançou a cabeça confirmando e ouviu os passos de Nerissa começando a se afastar.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- No castelo.

**- # -**

- Vai ficar sem falar comigo até quando?

- Até achar um motivo pra não querer te matar.

- Ele disse que ia matar meus pais.

- Por que não procurou Dumbledore? Ou Snape? Alguém que pudesse te ajudar!

- Claro, porque aquele velho ia me ajudar muito, ele só se importa com o Potter e vocês e as coisas que interessam pra ele. Eu não posso arriscar minha família.

- Malfoy, você quase matou meu irmão! E teve a Katie! E se ela estivesse sem luvas?

Ele piscou e colocou a mão no rosto como se não soubesse o que dizer, Ginny virou-se para Malfoy e ficou esperando.

- Weasley, realmente acha que eu quero isso? Você não sabe o quanto é diferente pensar que alguém devia morrer e ser responsável por essa morte. Acha que não me importei com o que podia causar? Eu estava desesperado! Ainda estou desesperado! Fico pensando no que mudou ou não em Hogwarts, o que houve com meus pais, você não sabe o que é passar por isso.

- Você podia fazer outra coisa, não sei, não devia aceitar isso...

- Não é como se ele esperasse que eu fosse conseguir, é praticamente um castigo para os meus pais, todos acham que vou morrer tentando.

- Devia ter procurado outro jeito, Draco...

- Não existe outro jeito.

Ouviram passos rápidos e os dois se viraram para ver Fenris entrando apressado.

- Malfoy, você precisa vir agora, eu não tenho a noite toda pra ficar ensinando você.

- Estou ocupado.

- Não está – Ginny se levantou e saiu do cômodo.

**- # -**

Fenris e Malfoy lutavam com vontade enquanto Ginny e Nerissa observavam os movimentos, nenhuma das duas dizia nada e só se ouvia as espadas de madeira em choque.

- Eu li tanto sobre você. Ou quase você, Ginny. – Nerissa disse. – Todos os exemplos eram sobre ser como a princesa Héstia, era ser forte como ela, poderosa como ela, destemida como ela e inteligente como ela.

- Sinto muito não ser ela, Nerissa. – respondeu Ginny sem tirar os olhos da luta. – Não era exatamente meu sonho estar aqui, quero ir embora.

- Quem é esse homem com você? Nunca ouvimos falar dele.

- Ele caiu aqui comigo, na verdade, até posso colocar a culpa nele.

- Certo, então ele vai voltar com você se conseguir trazer os Dragões de volta?

- Acho que ele não quer voltar, as coisas não estavam felizes para ele de onde nós viemos.

- Compreendo.

Então Ginny virou o rosto lentamente e viu o jeito que Nerissa encarava Malfoy, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas em interesse. Olhou de volta para a luta para ter certeza que a princesa estava encarando Malfoy e ficou um pouco chocada com a idéia.

- Mas ele vai voltar comigo.

- Ele não te deixaria?

- Não sei.

As duas ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez ouvindo apenas a luta enquanto estavam pensativas demais para prestar atenção. Ginny prestava atenção em cada movimento de Malfoy que lutava com vontade, como se tentasse se livrar de alguma coisa através do suor.

Durante o jantar, Nerissa insistiu que Ginny e Malfoy sentassem ao seu lado. Várias pessoas olhavam para os dois com certo interesse. Ginny estava começando a se acostumar com aquilo e pensava como Harry agüentava os olhares. Foi a primeira vez que pensou em Harry em dias e consequentemente pensou nos irmãos e pais e nos colegas e em Hogwarts, não como vinha pensando, mas de fato nas pessoas, como quem Neville havia levado ao Baile de Inverno se ela não existisse e coisas assim.

Nerissa queria conversar e saber tudo sobre Hogwarts e Malfoy parecia estar disposto a contar coisas desnecessárias como a história do cartão do dia dos namorados. E isso era bem irritante, mas a ruiva estava dispersa demais para isso. Não se importou quando Nerissa riu e começou a perceber que não gostava muito da princesa de Altena.

No outro dia só confirmou o desagrado enquanto levava rasteiras e apanhava da princesa que tentava ensinar-lhe alguma coisa sobre as batalhas ou pelo menos se defender.

O bastão que ela usava acertava os braços e pernas de Ginny deixando marcas roxas e doloridas, a ruiva estava quase encarando aquele treinamento como uma desculpa de Nerissa para descontar o fato de Ginny não ser Héstia.

Ali começava uma rotina que durava horas todos os dias e deixava a ruiva cada vez mais exausta e desesperada por não estar aprendendo nada, diferente de Draco que parecia dominar a espada com certo talento. Quando ela pensou que mais nenhuma parte do seu corpo estava livre de hematomas, Nerissa atacou suas costas com força, deixando-a sem ar no chão.

- Desse jeito fica impossível te levar na invasão, princesa. Não consegue cuidar de si mesma!

Com dificuldades a garota se levantou e olhou para a loira a sua frente. O sorriso de deboche estava ali mais uma vez e um ar de superioridade. A beleza dela era tão claramente superior e ofuscante que irritava ainda mais.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e respirou fundo sentindo cada músculo do corpo arder de dor. Nerissa olhou com surpresa.

- Vamos mais uma vez.

- Ainda consegue ficar em pé?

- Por que não ia conseguir? Não foi tão forte.

Nerissa atacou.

Ginny nem mesmo se lembra como aconteceu, mas bloqueou o bastão da loira que então mudou de direção e atacou com a outra ponta com um pouco mais de força. Os cabelos vermelhos giraram quando Ginny saiu da direção do golpe e acertou o braço de Nerissa. A princesa de Altena parecia constrangida, mas tornou atacar e Ginny acertou-a no braço e na coxa com força.

Ela bufou com raiva e avançou para Ginny que mais uma vez bloqueou os ataques e então acertou-a com força nas costas, derrubando a loira que olhava incrédula do chão.

- Não sou a Héstia, mas posso ser parecida, Nerissa.

**- # -**

Quando Ginny deitou-se aquela noite, seu corpo doía de modo absurdo, mas estava feliz e assustada. De algum modo conseguiu aprender o que Nerissa quis ensinar e algumas outras coisas que imaginou estarem em sua memória, coisas de Héstia, como as lembranças sobre Fenris.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, seu rosto estava virado para a cama ao lado, onde Draco Malfoy estava deitado olhando para o teto, os olhos estavam cansados e mesmo que quisesse dizer alguma coisa para ele, não se daria ao trabalho. O loiro virou o rosto e encarou Ginny por alguns segundos antes que ela dormisse.

Naqueles segundos, tantas coisas passaram pela mente dela, mas não se lembraria de nenhuma mais.

* * *

**NA. **erm, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Não tenho motivo nenhum além da falta de inspiração para essa fic e para Future que me atingiu violentamente esses últimos dias. Sinto muito mesmo, mas aqui está o capítulo e tals e título vem de uma música chamada "There Goes The Fear Again" de alguém chamado Doves, vai saber.

Esperem ação pro próximo capítulo, gostaria de agradecer eternamente todas as rewiews! e para quem eu não consegui responder por causa de login e tals:

**carol:** eu apareci, sim, demorei horrores, mas tamo ae, sem desistir! **Gih Malfoy: **nem são OMG que idéias geniais, mas eu me esforço em tirar as coisas da minha cabeça, apesar de que esse capítulo está inspirado no video game haahhahaha eu amei a mente do Draco, achei interessante e divertido de escrever! **Miss Lali Diggory:** cara, que lindo, que feliz, me deixa fascinada que tu goste assim de todas as minhas fics e tals, fico muito grata e orgulhosa! vou me esforçar pra postar mais rápido!

beijos, e me deixem rewiews, tá? por favor? oi?


	13. Your Heart Is As Black As Night

**Capítulo 12 - Your Heart Is As Black As Night**

**

* * *

**

Sua cabeça girava num turbilhão de imagens. Um turbilhão de vozes e lições e estratégias. A cabeça de Ginny parecia estar cheia de coisas antigas que surgiam agora e isso lhe deixava um pouco tonta. Coisas e sentimentos e lembranças que pertenciam à Héstia.

Era mais um dia ali e cada vez que treinava com Nerissa, sua cabeça se enchia mais, seu corpo doía mais e tudo estava ficando confuso demais.

Malfoy estava sempre muito ocupado treinando com Fenris e Nerissa parecia disposta a tomar todo o tempo que Ginny tivesse em tentativas de rebaixá-la.

Em poucas reuniões que haviam feito sobre a invasão do castelo, Ginny quase nunca opinava, enquanto Nerissa falava até mais que o necessário. A Princesa de Altena gritava com uma freqüência desnecessária durante as reuniões impondo sua opinião como regente de Altena.

Kevian, o druida parecia estar perdendo a paciência com Nerissa. Mesmo Marco não conseguia fazê-la ouvir e a cada dia ela parecia mais irritada com a situação.

- O que estava fazendo, Nerissa? – Ginny ouviu a voz de Fenris enquanto passava pelo corredor, vinda de um dos cômodos.

- Do que está falando, Fenris?

- Por que não escuta seus conselheiros? Marco e Kevian estão ficando malucos com sua falta de flexibilidade. Você não era tão difícil de lidar.

- Estamos numa guerra.

- Você foi criada e ensinada para viver essa situação eventualmente.

- Sim, mas para auxiliar Héstia. Ela não é Héstia, nunca vai ser Héstia. Não conhece nossa história, não conhece nosso povo, não é daqui. Você quer que eu confie todo o futuro nas mãos dela?

- Ginny se importa, Nerissa. É o futuro dela também, ela quer voltar pro mundo dela e precisa salvar o nosso para isso. E que tipo de pessoa você imagina que ela é?

- Sei que tipo de pessoa ela não é. Não é a Héstia.

- Você não conheceu Héstia, Nerissa.

- E você, sim, Fenris. Você conheceu Héstia, você amou Héstia e agora espera que Ginny se torne ela. Acabou, ela não vai mais voltar, morreu séculos atrás. Siga com sua vida.

- Não acredito que está falando disso.

- Estou! E vou falar disso para sempre. Acha que não vejo o jeito que olha para ela? Acha que eu não sinto dor quando você faz isso? Sabe como me sinto em relação a você e não se importa?

Ginny escutou os passos de Fenris de um lado para o outro enquanto a respiração de Nerissa ficava ruidosa como se ela fosse começar a chorar. Quase não acreditava no que a princesa estava dizendo. Isso significava que Nerissa estava apaixonada por Fenris? Escutara certo?

Fenris começou a falar num tom mais baixo e Ginny aproximou-se da porta cautelosamente para ouvir o que ele falava.

- Sinto muito, Nerissa, mas te considero uma criança ainda. E sempre vou considerar, praticamente te criei, te ensinei quando era mais pequena. É como se fosse uma irmãzinha querida. Não sei de onde arranjou esses sentimentos por mim.

A ruiva sentiu pena de Nerissa. Aquelas palavras eram mais ou menos o que detestaria ouvir, o que destruiria seu coração se ouvisse Harry falando para ela.

- Você sabe que ela e Malfoy têm sentimentos um pelo outro, não sabe? Sabe que ela não pertence a você como podia ser com Héstia, que Ginny é outra pessoa no corpo dela.

- Isso não muda meu jeito de olhar para você.

Ouviu os passos pesados de Nerissa e Ginny tentou se afastar da porta, mas não ficou longe o suficiente. Nerissa encarou-a com os olhos marejados e a testa franzida de raiva.

- Vai rir?

- Não.

- Deveria. – Nerissa virou-se e saiu batendo os pés com força, quando Ginny olhou para a porta e viu Fenris com um olhar triste.

Depois disso, Nerissa se tornou ainda mais difícil e cheia de idéias perigosas demais para a invasão. Coisas como atacar por todos os lados, formando um cerco estúpido ao castelo e que mataria todos ali, ela também queria cavar um túnel e outras coisas que claramente não dariam certo.

- Sinceramente, Nerissa! Não existe como concordar com seu plano. Precisamos que uma estratégia que dê certo, por favor! Gostaria de ouvir alguma idéia de Fenris e Marco.

- Não é você que decide, Ginny. – ela respondeu.

- Nem vai ser você, não está em condição de decidir pela vida de tanta gente – baixou a voz para que apenas ela escutasse - está levando para o lado pessoal e sabe disso.

- Não me interessa o que você acha. – ela disse saindo da sala.

Ginny estava impaciente demais com Nerissa e a seguiu.

- Qual o seu problema? Isso é uma guerra, como pode deixar-se influenciar por sentimentos pessoais?

- Como não posso me envolver? Você não entende porque tem exatamente o que quer.

- O quê?

- Draco.

- Não sei de onde tirou essa insanidade.

- Então não o quer?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho alguém me esperando no meu mundo.

- Então avise-o, imagino que Draco não pensa assim.

Os olhos de Nerissa estavam num ponto acima do ombro de Ginny e a ruiva soube no momento que viu um pequeno sorriso de formar nos lábios dela que Malfoy estava alguns passos atrás dela e ouvira tudo, mas não estava nem remotamente pronta para o olhar do loiro. Alguma coisa entre tristeza e desprezo e raiva. Ou uma mistura dos três sentimentos. Ele não disse nada, apenas piscou algumas vezes e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não imagine que Potter ainda está te esperando, Weasley. – Disse antes de sair pelo corredor escuro.

Ginny voltou-se para Nerissa:

- Por que fez isso?

- Você não tem direito de ficar enganando-o.

- Não estou enganando ninguém, você não tem a menor idéia do que aconteceu, de onde viemos, de quem somos.

- Nem você sabe nada daqui.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Estou falando de uma relação pessoal. Posso não entender seu mundo, seus costumes, mas entendo que são pessoas e precisam de ajuda e não vou recusar.

- Eu não quero a ajuda de uma estrangeira!

- Problema seu. Hora de você crescer e ver que isso é uma guerra e eu estou aqui para ajudar, se você não quer minha ajuda, avisa pro seu povo que estragou tudo porque tem ciúmes do Fenris. Cresça e veja quem não tem capacidade de entender as necessidades desse lugar agora.

O castelo de Altena era enorme e cheio de bandeiras que tremulavam no vento forte daquele lugar. Localizava-se no alto de uma montanha, não muito distante do vale das flores do sono, podia ser visto em alguns pontos das cavernas. O sol se punha lentamente enquanto Ginny esperava pelo momento de atacar com os outros. Tantas pessoas armadas e prontas para invadir o castelo. Esperavam apenas um sinal de Malfoy e Fenris.

Ao final de longas discussões com a teimosia de Nerissa, Ginny e Fenris haviam definido um plano com a ajuda de Marco.

Ginny havia escutado bem mais que de fato ajudado a decidir o plano, afinal não tinha nenhuma experiência com isso, mas Fenris e Marco pareciam decidir muito bem juntos o que era necessário fazer.

E agora ela esperava que Malfoy e Fenris dessem o sinal, descessem a bandeira mais alta do castelo para avisar que podiam atacar.

Nerissa estava parada ao seu lado sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir um olhar. Não falava com ela desde aquela discussão e nem mesmo falava com Malfoy e Fenris. Ginny olhou para a espada de lâmina fina em sua mão. Uma espada leve e longa, parecida com a que via Héstia usando em sua mente, nas lembranças que lhe assaltavam a mente, sentimentos que não eram os seus, coisas de Héstia. E agora estava aflita, olhando para a bandeira alta, esperando que ela descesse e temendo pelo que podia acontecer com Malfoy e Fenris.

Estava usando roupas de guerra, uma armadura levíssima que protegia o peito, a tensão podia ser sentida em todas as pessoas que havia ao seu redor. Esperando que a bandeira baixasse, esperando que tudo desse certo. Esperando para retomar o castelo e seu reino tomado pelo Caçador de Dragões. Apenas esperando.

Era cedo demais, o sol mal havia saído e todos olhavam apenas para a bandeira, esperando que ela baixasse. Tudo que Ginny queria era poder entrar correndo naquele castelo e encontrar Malfoy e saber ele estava seguro, não podia deixar que ele se arriscasse daquela forma, mas Fenris havia decidido que ele deveria acompanhá-lo.

Quando viu lentamente a bandeira baixando, o alivio fez as pernas de Ginny quase cederem e ela cair. Agora Nerissa dava últimas instruções com a ajuda de Marco. A ruiva apenas marcharia e lutaria enquanto pudesse até que Nerissa encontrasse o coração. Essa era a prioridade de Nerissa, mas Ginny tinha certeza que a princesa procuraria pelo irmão primeiro e não poderia culpá-la por isso.

Os soldados avançavam rapidamente, fazendo menos barulho possível enquanto se aproximavam do grande castelo. As portas foram lentamente abertas do lado de dentro e Ginny viu Fenris saindo do castelo enquanto os soldados entravam.

- Onde está o Malfoy? – ela perguntou assim que conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- Eu não sei. Estava atrás de mim.

E ela já estava correndo para o castelo o mais rápido que podia. Os pés batendo no chão e fazendo mais barulho que gostaria, passou por todos aqueles guardas e pessoas que estavam no castelo e agora dormiam no chão. As flores do sono serviam para muita coisa afinal, mas precisavam tomar o castelo rapidamente e prender todos os soldados do Caçador, mas precisava achar Malfoy antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

O castelo era lindo. Absurdamente lindo, com corredores largos e janelas grandes nas paredes de pedra lisa. Tapeçarias enormes desciam até o chão com dragões em cenas de batalhas ou conversando com pequenos humanos.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e parou de correr olhando para trás. Nerissa estava ofegante. Os olhos em fogo enquanto parecia olhar ao redor.

- Não pode ficar andando no castelo sozinha, não sabemos se todos estão dormindo.

- Preciso achar o Malfoy.

- Você tem prioridades, princesa.

- Eu não posso deixar o Malfoy.

- Eu sabia que você não se importava o suficiente. – disse Nerissa passando por Ginny. – Vamos logo! Precisamos achar o Coração de Arkani, meu irmão e o Draco.

Seguiram pelos corredores enquanto Ginny tentava decorar o caminho que faziam. Direita, direita, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita, direita, mas não demorou a perder a noção de quantas vezes havia virado à direita ou à esquerda naqueles últimos dez minutos, os corredores e salas pareciam infinitos e não conseguia ver Draco em lugar algum.

Foi quando sentiu alguma coisa pesar em seu peito. Uma sensação de que precisava seguir uma determinada direção.

- Por aqui, Nerissa! – gritou quando começou a correr em outra direção, sendo seguida pela princesa de Altena. Alguma coisa fazia com que virasse pelos corredores abruptamente, tomando uma direção que não sabia aonde iria dar.

Empurrou uma porta e encontrou escadas que desciam vertiginosamente. Escadas escorregadias e antigas, cuja pedra estava cheia de limo verde e o vento subia frio. Tão frio que lembrava a brisa do mar, pois ele não parava em momento algum. Os passos de Ginny se tornaram mais cautelosos, mesmo que sentisse vontade de correr desesperadamente degraus abaixo.

Os degraus terminavam numa porta de madeira envelhecida com enormes detalhes de ferro.

- Não consigo abrir – Ginny empurrou a porta com força, jogando todo seu peso. – Ela nem se move!

Nerissa jogou o peso contra a porta, fazendo-a ranger levemente. Afastou-se e jogou-se mais uma vez. Um pouco de poeira de desprendeu do teto quando Ginny afastou-se e assim como Nerissa jogou o corpo contra porta que cedeu pesadamente, abrindo-se um pouco.

Era como se Ginny pudesse ouvir chamando a partir da fresta que se abriu.

A brisa fria e contínua como se fosse o mar, como se estivesse na praia. Era assim que Ginny sentia o vento no rosto, afastando o cabelo ruivo da testa.

Agora o corredor era mais estreito e as paredes cheias de limo verde e pegajoso, o vento ficava mais forte a cada passo. Estavam debaixo do castelo e a cada passo tinha mais necessidade de ir em frente.

Correu ainda mais rápido, deixando Nerissa um pouco para trás. Imaginou que o Coração estivesse chamando-a. Virava mais uma vez numa infinidade de corredores diferentes, mais largos, estreitos, longos e outros que acabam assim que ela os dobrava. Só havia um lugar para ir, até aquela porta de ferro que encontrou num dos últimos corredores e parou, abrindo-a lentamente.

Nem mesmo estava trancada, quando a claridade fez com que fechasse os olhos um pouco e uma brisa mais forte jogou todo seu cabelo para trás.

Uma espécie de santuário branco, onde corria água por todos os lados e estátuas enormes de dragões, estátuas de Arkani estavam pelos cantos formando a decoração do santuário. E no meio disso, numa caixa de vidro, brilhava num azul mais vivo que o céu, o Coração de Arkani.

Ginny sorriu com a visão do Coração enchendo seus olhos e aquele vento marinho que parecia emanar do próprio coração, já que não havia mais nenhum lugar aberto e sequer havia mar ali perto. Deu alguns passos na direção do Coração quando ouviu a risada alta de Nerissa.

- Eu jamais acharia esse lugar sozinha. Apenas a princesa conseguiria mesmo.

No mesmo segundo Ginny soube que havia alguma coisa errada ali, alguma coisa estava errada com Nerissa e quando se virou a expressão dela havia mudado.

Era como se Nerissa houvesse fingido o tempo todo, agora ela sorria com toda sua beleza de um modo selvagem.

- Nerissa? Onde está o Malfoy?

- Certo, princesa. Agora pegue o Coração e entregue para mim.

* * *

**NA. **hello! sinto muito mesmo pelo atraso ENORME, mas a vida tava difícil, e eu tinha travado no meio desse capítulo e até acabei mudando um monte de coisa que não era pra ficar assim exatamente.

Antes de ficar OMFG Nerissa é dumal! eu sei que ninguém gosta dela, então, whatever. pretendo postar o próximo capítulo brevemente, já que destravei. O título do Capítulo é uma música da Melody Gardot e eu recomendo que escutem qualquer coisa dela, muito boa.

beeijos e deixem rewiews pra mim, tá? sério. eu gosto de opiniões.


	14. Its you and theres no other I do believe

**Capítulo 13 - It's you and there's no other I do believe

* * *

**

- Certo, princesa. Agora pegue o Coração e entregue para mim.

- Quem é você, afinal?

- Você sabe, Nerissa, a princesa de Altena, mas não tinha capacidade de encontrar o Coração de Arkani. Ele estava esperando você, pelo visto.

- Você está do lado do Caçador?

- Ah, princesa... Todas as batalhas são culpa sua. Os Dragões se foram há tanto tempo e agora você volta achando que vai salvar tudo assim.

- E seu irmão?

- Não tenho irmão, sua tola. Toda essa invasão, tudo aqui foi arquitetado para que você me trouxesse até aqui. Agora pegue o Coração e me entregue.

Nerissa apontou a espada para Ginny enquanto fechava a porta do Santuário. Ginny ainda conseguia sentir o Coração de Arkani, como se a chamasse, como se pedisse para que o segurasse junto de si, seus dedos pareciam coçar de ansiedade para segurar a pedra brilhante e azul. A princesa de Altena parecia confiante e feliz.

- Onde está Malfoy? – perguntou Ginny.

- Percebe? Mesmo com tudo que pode acontecer, com as ameaças que está sofrendo agora, você só se importa com onde está Malfoy! Eu jamais confiaria meu mundo à você, seu querido Malfoy deve estar morto em alguma armadilha. Não consigo imaginar como Fenris escapou delas...

Ginny puxou a própria espada e encarou Nerissa que parecia já estar avaliando o melhor lugar para atacá-la.

- Então você mentiu sobre Fenris também?

- Infelizmente não, o que pode tornar as coisas piores para você. O prazer que vou sentir em te ferir de verdade e fazê-la gritar em alguns minutos...

Ela avançou e foi como se as coisas ficassem rápidas demais para que Ginny conseguisse acompanhar, mas sabia o que estava fazendo. Seus reflexos eram bons, a adrenalina tomava conta e parecia haver uma corrente elétrica passando por seu corpo, mesmo assim, a vantagem de Nerissa era clara, Ginny apenas conseguia se defender a tempo.

As espadas se chocavam com violência e a cada segundo era como se a mente de Ginny se afastasse mais do som metálico vindo do conflito. Sua mente trabalhava rapidamente buscando uma maneira de procurar Malfoy, precisava avaliar se todos ali eram seus inimigos ou não. Quem estaria do lado de Nerissa? Quem saberia daquela traição? Os Conselheiros ou todos?

Como uma dor aguda a espada de Nerissa passou em seu ombro antes que Ginny pudesse desviar o corpo, o sangue começou a descer lentamente da ferida superficial. Levou a mão ao ferimento e sentiu o calor que emanava. Imaginou se conseguiria invocar alguma magia ali, talvez se conseguisse se concentrar por alguns segundos, mas Nerissa atacava sem dar espaço para nenhum planejamento. Parecia louca.

Uma investida violenta fez com que Ginny rolasse mais de meio metro para longe da loira e se pegasse respirando com dificuldade, sentindo a cabeça rodar levemente, afinal o sangue só diminuíra agora. Nerissa sorria como se fosse o dia mais feliz da vida dela, avançou contra Ginny mais uma vez, forçando a ruiva a se defender fortemente, apesar da dor e do sangue perdido.

- Por que você mesma não pega o Coração, Nerissa?

- A caixa está enfeitiçada, sua imbecil. Não consegue ver? Se só você podia achar a sala, imagine tocar na caixa.

- Eu estava querendo ter certeza. – respondeu Ginny.

Então ela correu o mais rápido que conseguiu em direção à porta, abrindo-a antes que Nerissa pudesse detê-la. Ginny correu todo o caminho de volta, podia ouvir os passos dela atrás dos seus, mas não pararia até encontrar Fenris ou Malfoy. Os soldados desmaiados ainda estavam ali, mas Ginny conseguia ver agora, além do truque de Nerissa, eles não estavam adormecidos, todos os soldados do castelo estavam mortos.

E havia diversos soldados de Altena mortos também. Ginny quis fechar os olhos, não queria olhar os corpos, não poderia imaginar que algum deles pudesse ser Malfoy. O caminho de volta parecia ainda mais longo, mas agora as coisas pareciam mais claras, o castelo não estava tomado, mas parecia abandonado.

Nerissa traíra não apenas Fenris, mas todo seu reino.

Quando virou o corredor, seu corpo se chocou contra alguém que a segurou pelos ombros. Ginny quis se soltar quando percebeu a voz de Fenris.

- Ginny! Você saiu correndo como louca! Precisamos sair daqui, tem alguma coisa errada, o castelo está cheio de armadilhas e eu acho que não havia quase ninguém aqui, devem estar todos mortos.

- Nerissa. – Ginny ofegou. – Ela traiu Altena. Está do lado do Caçador.

- O quê? – Fenris parou.

- Ela armou tudo. Queria que eu encontrasse o Coração para entregar ao Caçador. Ela me atacou... eu não sei onde está Malfoy. Precisamos encontrá-lo, Fenris.

- Vamos andando. Onde está Nerissa?

- Ela deve estar me procurando.

Começaram a andar pelo castelo mais uma vez. Ginny sentia-se cada vez mais apreensiva enquanto esperava não encontrar ninguém de cabelos loiros no chão. Fenris não dizia nada, parecia abalado com a idéia da traição de Nerissa.

Draco não estava em lugar nenhum. Era como se o peito de Ginny se enchesse com desespero a cada passo.

Os salões do castelo eram vazios e cheios de silêncio, parecia abandonado há anos, parecia esquecido. Ela sentia como se ninguém vivesse ali desde tempos esquecidos e tudo parecia novo e brilhante, mas não havia traços de pessoas ali, como se tudo tivesse sido arrumado, mas ninguém nunca escolhera viver ali.

O maior salão era ricamente decorado com todo o luxo que esperaria de um lugar daqueles, um grande trono estava numa espécie de altar e sentado no trono estava Draco.

Draco com olhos rubros e um sorriso maligno. Um sorriso que Ginny nunca havia visto e imaginou que Draco jamais o tivesse esboçado até então.

- Draco?

- Não se aproxime dele, Ginny. – disse Fenris.

- O que aconteceu?

- Esse corpo parece bastante divertido – respondeu Draco – posso ver os sonhos dele, seus desejos, seus medos, suas ambições... e como ele te odeia, Ginny Weasley. Ele realmente te odeia.

- Quem é você?

- Ora, basta mudar de corpo e já me esquece? Você esqueceu tudo, afinal, Héstia? O quanto me amou?

- Como?

- Você me reconhece, sou Alock, o Alock de sempre, que uma vez você chamou de Éolo, tantos anos antes.

- Do que ele está falando, Fenris?

- Você nunca lhe disse, gato da lua? Que Héstia era minha noiva. Que você se casaria comigo.

- Você era outra pessoa! – exclamou Fenris.

Uma risada ecoou atrás do trono e Nerissa apareceu balançando sua espada de modo displicente. Devia ter pego o Coração e me entregado, Ginny. Pouparia tempo, pouparia tanta coisa, talvez a vida de Draco pudesse ser poupada.

Alock sorriu com os lábios de Draco.

- É, Ginny, talvez eu poupe Draco, a vida dele é insignificante se comparada à sua e o corpo dele não é tão confortável, toda essa angústia, esse ódio, esse medo me deixam ainda mais irritado.

- Onde está Draco?

- Em algum lugar aqui, acho. Está se escondendo pela própria mente, tentando trancar todas as portas. Que rapaz bobo.

- Agora podemos negociar? – perguntou Nerissa.

- Cale-se, princesa de Altena. – disse Alock – Estou conversando com minha antiga noiva e princesa do Império. Sua voz é desnecessária.

- O que você quer?

- Quero que busque o Coração comigo e me entregue. Ah, me sinto tão próximo do Coração, posso escutá-lo batendo e tão próximo.

Ele se levantou.

- O que vai acontecer quando pegar o Coração? – perguntou Nerissa.

- Eu disse para se calar, Nerissa. Você pode viver no seu reino vazio, tentar acordar as pessoas e procurar seu irmão, o Caçador não se importa com essa sua terra esquecida.

Ginny não sabia o que pensar, não conseguia olhar para Alock, era o corpo de Draco. E Fenris parecia paralisado. O tempo parecia estar passando lentamente, como se não quisesse passar, como se cada segundo se arrastasse.

- O que vai acontecer comigo? E Fenris? – perguntou Ginny.

- Vou levá-la ao Caçador. Fenris é um problema de Nerissa. Não me importa o que acontece com esse gato. Agora vamos.

Deu um passo em direção à porta e imaginou o que aconteceria quando se encontrasse com o Caçador, como ele se parecia. Precisava de um plano para libertar Draco, continuou andando e Alock acompanhava-a com a mão em seu ombro. Talvez pudesse tentar alguma magia, mas tinha medo de machucar Draco, precisava arranjar alguma coisa que pudesse fazer.

- Como está com o corpo de Draco?

- Ora, é uma coisa até simples, é bem fácil deixar meu corpo vazio e invadir algum que esteja vulnerável, Draco havia desmaiado – ele sorriu – mas não sei por que se importa tanto, se ele te odeia na mesma proporção. Eu posso ver dentro da mente dele o quanto ele te acha detestável, Ginny.

- Não me importa o que você diz.

- Nem se eu te contar sobre Héstia? Tudo seria tão mais fácil se você estivesse do nosso lado agora.

- Acho que não estarei do seu lado.

- Sabe, antigamente eu não me parecia como pareço, eu era um príncipe chamado Éolo, vindo de um reino distante para cortejar a princesa Héstia e formar uma aliança. No inicio, você não estava muito animada com a idéia. Era tão guerreira e interessada na batalha que não queria perder seu tempo com cortejos e fofocas de mulheres, mas o Caçador nem era considerado uma grande ameaça na época e eu consegui te conquistar com muito esforço.

- Por que está me contando isso?

- Temos um longo caminho até a sala do Coração de Arkani e eu gosto de contar histórias.

- Não acredito nelas.

- Isso é opção sua, mas saiba que não sou de mentir. – ele sorriu. – Então nós íamos nos casar e era um ótimo negócio, um reino enorme e uma mulher linda, qualquer homem ficaria bem com essa idéia, mas acho que era um pouco ambicioso demais. Você tinha aquela amiga que não me recordo mais o nome e mesmo não sendo tão bonita quanto você, era infinitamente mais dócil. Claro que esse foi o começo dos nossos problemas, você me colocou pra fora do Império com uma espada na mão e me jogou o anel que te dei com a outra.

- Você traiu Héstia? Tudo isso aconteceu porque você traiu Héstia?

- Não, Ginny, esse foi o começo, eu não acreditava e não queira seguir essa obediência cega que você tinha com os Dragões. Era estúpido e brigávamos por isso, você não me ouvia e só foi piorando. Então o Caçador me disse que eu poderia ter você e tudo que quisesse se me juntasse à sua causa, ele também não acreditava nos Dragões. E eu aprendi a invadir corpos, aprendi a destruir almas de dentro para fora e um dia meu corpo foi destruído por Deheon, ele me considerava uma abominação por dominar tais artes, então procurei um novo corpo, aquele que você reconhece e mudei meu nome para Alock. Acho que você nunca ligou Alock à Éolo.

- Você não passa de um verme, então.

- Diga o que quiser, posso viver por todo o tempo que desejar, sou quase imortal, princesa.

A porta da sala estava na frente de Ginny agora e quando ela viu o Coração, seu peito começou a se apertar, a necessidade de pegar a pedra, de tê-la junto de si era como um impulso irresistível, não havia se sentido assim com os outros Corações.

Alock sorriu enquanto Ginny estendia os dedos para a caixa, abrindo-a. Quando seu dedos encostaram no Coração uma luz brilhou a partir deles por toda a superfície da pedra enchendo a sala de luz como uma explosão. Subitamente tudo estava escuro e o Coração luzia levemente.

- O que aconteceu?

Os olhos cinzentos piscavam atordoados, enquanto Draco parecia um tanto perdido naquele lugar.

- Draco?

- Não, Weasley, Merlin. – ele disse com irritação – Onde raios estamos?

Ginny quis chorar de alívio. Suas pernas fraquejaram por um minuto e então correu até Draco e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro.

- Não acredito que tivemos essa sorte. – ela suspirou.

- O que eu perdi mesmo? O que você está fazendo? Pode me soltar?

Ela tirou os braços do pescoço dele e contou o que havia acontecido.

- Então você acha que ele foi expulso do seu corpo por Arkani ou coisa assim?

- Deve ser, Weasley, mas acho que ele voltou pro próprio corpo quando isso aconteceu. Temos que ir atrás do Fenris e dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível. Você está com o Coração e só precisamos disso – ele estendeu a mão segurou os dedos dela entre os seus antes de começar a puxá-la para fora do salão.

O caminho parecia mais curto, estava começando a se familiarizar demais com aquele caminho afinal, nem mesmo havia pensando em como estaria Fenris. Ele havia ficado sozinho com Nerissa, não conseguia imaginar que ela fosse fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-lo.

As palavras de Alock voltaram enquanto corria. Alock dizendo que Draco a odiava tanto.

"_... posso ver os sonhos dele, seus desejos, seus medos, suas ambições... e como ele te odeia, Ginny Weasley. Ele realmente te odeia"._

E se fosse verdade, se ele odiasse mesmo, o que Draco faria? O que aconteceria se ele estivesse começando a odiá-la por tudo que havia acontecido até ali?

Alcançaram a porta e quando Draco a abriu, havia sangue para todos os lados e um corpo jogado no chão. Fenris era a imagem da tristeza, sentado no grande trono com a espada ensangüentada e um olhar perturbado.

Nerissa estava no chão, os olhos abertos, o corpo sem vida e a espada estava presa firmemente em seus dedos pálidos.

- Ela não parou, eu pedi que parasse, eu pedi tanto.

Ginny o abraçou.

- Foi uma escolha dela.

- Ah Héstia, porque tudo aquilo teve que acontecer no passado? – ele a abraçou com força.

- Não sei, não me lembro.

- Precisamos ir – apressou Draco.

Fenris se levantou e quando estavam quase na porta um vento frio fez que todos olhassem para trás.

Alock sorria no corpo certo, o corpo de Harry. Igual, mas olhos rubros.

Ele puxou a espada e Fenris se colocou entre ele e Ginny no mesmo segundo. Parecia furioso.

- Foi você que a desviou, Alock. Você não seria capaz de deixá-la em paz? Ela não precisa morrer, não precisava que isso acontecesse.

- Não é problema meu. – ele disse investindo contra Fenris com violência. – Vamos reviver o passado, Fenris.


	15. Last of Days

**Capítulo 14 - Last of Days**

**

* * *

**

No começo, Fenris parecia lutar no mesmo nível de Alock, mas logo a vantagem do homem de olhos vermelhos começou a se fazer visível, o gato da lua parecia escapar dos golpes mediante sorte, desviava no último segundo, enquanto Alock não fazia esforço para se livrar das poucas investidas de Fenris.

A vantagem do homem de olhos vermelhos era tão clara que Ginny queria chorar, o jeito que Alock se movia era infinitamente mais firme que Fenris e o gato da lua parecia cada vez mais cansado. Draco nem mesmo se movia em relação à luta.

O corpo de Nerissa continuava ali e Ginny desviou sua atenção da luta para observá-la. Mesmo com o sangue, mesmo com tanto sangue, ainda estava bonita, ainda parecia a criatura mais bonita que Ginny havia visto em muito tempo, imaginou como foi para ela, olhar nos olhos de Fenris, que ela tanto amava e ver raiva, ver que ele pretendia derrotá-la. Como seria olhar nos olhos de alguém que você ama e ver que essa pessoa está contra você em tal nível.

As espadas se chocavam. Draco apenas olhava. Fenris estava furioso, seus olhos pareciam cada vez mais como os de um gato e a expressão neles era assustadora. Ginny queria interferir, precisava interferir, ajudar Fenris.

Começou a concentrar o éter, mas Draco esticou a mão e segurou a sua.

- Você não pode interferir, Ginny.

- Quê? Mas Fenris precisa de ajuda, Alock vai matá-lo!

- E se ele derrotar o Alock com sua ajuda? Acha que ele vai ficar feliz? Não vai ser uma vitória justa de homens.

- Não me interessa vitória justa de homens, ele vai morrer!

Fenris se movia rapidamente, seu corpo parecia cada vez mais felino e veloz, mas Alock parecia um demônio que surgia cortando todos os movimentos dele, atacando e atacando, fazendo-o recuar, desesperando o Darash que parecia cada vez mais acuado e furioso.

Ele lutava de um jeito que Ginny jamais achou que pudesse vê-lo lutar. Ele parecia cada vez mais diferente, cada vez mais _selvagem_. Então os gatos da lua era tão selvagens assim? Seus movimentos não lembravam mais a técnica que Ginny o vira ensinar Draco, nem mesmo quando lutara com lobos, seus movimentos eram ritmados e cada vez mais rápidos e mais rápidos, mas Alock conseguia bloquear todos os golpes.

- Você não vai interferir, Ginny. – disse Draco.

- Como se você mandasse em mim, Malfoy! – ela começou a concentrar o éter, imaginou o que poderia fazer usando o Coração de Arkani. Precisava voltar a estudar o diário de Héstia, precisava ajudar Fenris naquele momento.

- Weasley, é errado você se meter, é um assunto dele, de sabe-se lá quantos séculos.

- Isso é diferente, ele pode morrer, ele vai morrer, ele não consegue lutar contra Alock, Malfoy.

- Por que você nunca pode escutar nada? A luta É DO FENRIS, não sua. NÃO É PROBLEMA SEU INTERFERIR.

- Mas eu vou!

Antes que Ginny pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o som da espada de Alock não se fez chocando contra a de Fenris. O sangue começou a escorrer quando ela afundou no abdômen do gato da lua e Ginny gritou. Fenris puxou a própria espada e acertou o pescoço de Alock, o sangue começou a escorrer rapidamente e o corpo caiu sem vida, parte do pescoço estava solto.

Os olhos de Alock não eram mais vermelhos, eram verdes como os olhos de Harry, exatamente como Harry a ponto do coração dela bater rápido de desespero e susto por um momento, então se lembrou que não era Harry, lembrou-se que era Alock, que era aquele homem malvado e viu Fenris cair de joelhos, a espada de Alock estava atravessada e vermelha.

Era como se acontecesse em câmera lenta, uma espécie de sombra passou e Ginny não se importou se fosse Alock fugindo, procurando um novo corpo, seus olhos só viam Fenris.

Fenris ferido. Fenris batendo os joelhos no chão, os olhos assustados, agora humanos, agora cheios de medo. E Ginny só pôde correr na direção dele. O sangue descia pela espada lentamente e pingava formando uma poça. O Darash estava pálido.

- Fenris!

- Héstia... não. Ginny. – ele disse. – Eu sinto muito, princesa. Acho que não poderei procurar pelo último Coração.

- Onde ele está?

- Malfoy!

- Precisamos achar o último Coração, Weasley! – ele exclamou – Não podemos fazer nada por ele.

- Ele está certo, princesa. – a respiração dele ficava cada vez mais difícil, Fenris já não olhava Ginny nos olhos, encarava a espada que atravessava seu próprio corpo. – Ouvi dizer que está mais ao sul daqui, não sei exatamente onde, nem sei de que Dragão era o Coração.

- Vou tentar curar o ferimento, Fenris. – disse Ginny puxando o diário de Héstia – Deve haver alguma coisa por aqui... – ela começou a folhear as páginas com rapidez, passando os olhos desesperadamente. – Vou achar alguma coisa aqui... Héstia com certeza conhecia algumas magias de cura, Fenris. Ela conhecia, não?

A ruiva quase não conseguia enxergar as páginas quando duas lágrimas caíram nas páginas e não conseguiu mais conter o choro. Estava desesperada, seu coração parecia prestes a explodir de dor e tristeza. Tanta tristeza, tanto desespero e medo. Queria gritar, queria dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar, queria poder ajudar Fenris.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos seus enquanto ela soluçava de dor.

A cicatriz que tomava parte do rosto dele estava mais visível devido à palidez. Ginny esticou os dedos e tocou-lhe o rosto, chorava cada vez mais, cada vez sentido mais dor, mais tristeza, como se seu coração estivesse se partindo ali. Os olhos negros dele estavam ainda mais escuros e tristes e então Ginny percebeu que não era _seu_ coração que estava se partindo, era o de Héstia.

E quando pensou nisso, foi como se tudo ficasse distante e apenas pudesse ver as próprias ações, sem, de fato, controlá-las.

Seus dedos deslizaram delicadamente pelo rosto do Darash, enquanto as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, podia sentir as lágrimas, podia sentir a tristeza, mas naquele momento, era Héstia.

- Fenris, meu Fenris. Eu disse que não devia lutar com Alock, sempre disse.

- Majestade, o que mais poderia fazer se não defendê-la? Sabia que algum dia lutaria com Alock, sabia que isso aconteceria? – ele fechou os olhos.

- Não, mas não parece difícil prever. Você sempre se machucou por minha causa.

- E foi uma honra. Cada uma das cicatrizes.

Ela fechou os olhos com força enquanto lágrimas quentes desciam pela pele de Ginny. A pele de Héstia naquele momento.

O momento parecia eterno, o coração de Ginny, de Héstia, delas, estava acelerado, estava desesperado e triste. Lentamente ela fechou as mãos sob a espada de Alock e puxou-a.

Fenris gritou. De um jeito tão doloroso que partiu o coração delas mais uma vez, porque agora Ginny não conseguia mais achar que era uma pessoa, era duas. Era Ginny Weasley e era a princesa Héstia do Império. E agora estavam sofrendo. Ambas.

Fechou as mãos sob o ferimento, o sangue escorria ainda mais, muito mais sangue. E agora que era Héstia, sabia o que devia fazer, conhecia a magia, mas não podia salvá-lo. A espada de Alock era diferente, era envenenada e mágica e o ferimento não curaria.

- Essa maldita espada. – ela disse chorando. – Não posso fazer muita coisa, meu amor, não posso te salvar...

- Eu sei. Meu espírito voltará para a Lua. Para meus irmãos e vou poder observá-la de lá, enquanto você salva todo esse povo quando reviver os Dragões.

- Estou tão cansada dessa guerra, estou cansada de tudo isso. Queria ter vivido em paz ao seu lado, meu querido.

- Eu poderia ter vivido em paz por todas as vidas de um gato se fosse seu desejo, mas precisamos lutar. – ele fechou os olhos por um momento, um longo momento. – Acho que não vou poder conversar por mais tempo, Majestade.

- Não me chame assim. Não agora.

- Héstia. – ele disse sorrindo levemente. E Ginny nunca o achou tão bonito quanto poderia achar agora, naquele momento, quando os olhos dele brilhavam, enquanto ela, Héstia, segurava sua mão.

Lentamente ela se inclinou. Pensou no atrevimento de tantos séculos atrás, na primeira vez que o beijou. Pensou nos sonhos, pensou no tempo que estivera adormecida até voltar, pensou na saudade que sentia, que estava o perdendo bem ali. Quis desistir de tudo, desistir da luta, dos Dragões e ir embora com ele. Talvez lhe aceitassem na Lua, pensou.

E afinal não podia desistir, por ele, por seus pais, por Lantis, por Deheon, até mesmo por aquele Draco Malfoy que agora conhecia e não conhecia. Por Ginny. Não podia desistir por si mesma. E estava confusa e toda a confusão se foi e todos os sentimentos eram um turbilhão no momento que seus lábios encontraram os lábios frios dele.

Seu peito explodiria de dor, de amor, de tristeza e tudo que se passava em sua mente, no contato entre eles, perdido através dos séculos.

O que poderiam ter vivido, o que deveriam ter vivido, perdido para a guerra, para o Caçador, para a batalha.

Perdido para sempre.

Porque agora Fenris estava morto e seus olhos negros não se abririam mais.

_The world carries on without you_

_But nothing remains the same_

_I'll be lost without you_

_Until the last of days_

_

* * *

_

**NA. **EU SEI, EU SEI, EU SEI, EU MEREÇO UM MURRO.

O capítulo pára aí, porque eu tava chorando, ok? E o título do capítulo e esse trechinho em itálico aí no final, são da música Last of Days - A Fine Frenzy. Escutem e chorem.


	16. But Still Your Love Was True

**Capítulo 15 - But Still Your Love Was True

* * *

**

Ela segurava a mão dele com carinho. Com ternura e gentileza. Algo dela que não era muito conhecido. Era uma guerreira, das melhores, uma grande bruxa e agora tinha um noivo.

Os cabelos negros e alinhados dele eram bonitos e bem cuidados, mas ele também era um guerreiro e estava ali por uma aliança, na verdade, decidido à conquistá-la. Foi o que ele conseguiu e agora ela se entregava aos beijos doces de Éolo.

Era um período curto de paz e podia ficar deitada no campo, debaixo das árvores altas, enquanto Éolo falava sobre o reino, sobre o que fazer, sobre tanta coisa desnecessária naquele momento.

Héstia queria apenas sentir a brisa por alguns dias, então ficava ali, com os olhos fechados, ouvindo a voz dele. Não se importava com o que ele estava dizendo naquele momento, mas era bom saber que ele estava ali. Sentia-se bem com Éolo.

Podia ver os dias passando enquanto conversava com ele. Podia apenas ficar ali por toda a eternidade e viver daquela paz que sentia.

Éolo vinha de um reino um pouco distante, mas um tanto grande e poderoso. E a família real desejava criar uma aliança com o Império, mediante o casamento da princesa com o herdeiro da Casa Real de lá.

Héstia bateu o pé e disse que não se casaria, não importando o que todos falassem ou que lhe mandassem. Podiam casar qualquer uma de suas primas, suas amigas, todas era nobres e bonitas, mas queriam que fosse ela.

E no início ela obviamente gritou e foi o pior tipo de pessoa possível com ele, mas o rapaz não parecia estar pronto para desistir e continuava lhe levando flores, continuava dizendo coisas bonitas que outras garotas adorariam ouvir.

Só começou a funcionar quando ele deixou claro que não pretendia prendê-la, nem transforma-la numa dona de casa. Então ele começou a lhe apresentar suas estratégias, e a desafiou para uma luta. Quando ele venceu, Héstia aceitou as flores e pediu uma revanche.

E tudo parecia ir muito bem e tudo parecia dar muito certo. E tudo estava muito bem e muito certo até que ele começou a cochichar sobre os Dragões, sobre a soberania deles, sobre o certo e o errado que eles pregavam e Héstia não podia ficar tranqüila com alguém que duvidava dos Dragões, sua descendência.

Agora ele estava falando alguma coisa idiota sobre os Dragões. Héstia pensava que era apenas bobagem, que ele logo perceberia o quanto os Dragões eram bons.

**- # -**

Foi um baque sério em seu coração, mas um baque bem maior em sua _honra_. Lá estava Éolo e Miriam, os braços entrelaçados, os lábios dele prendendo os delas com força, o corpo dela contra a parede enquanto ela suspirava através da boca dele.

As mãos dele se enfiando dentro do vestido. Aquela cena horrível. A vontade de matá-los.

- Que cena interessante. – ela disse e os dois se separaram tão rapidamente que nem pareciam tão enroscados segundos atrás.

- Héstia... – Miriam começou.

- Não quero ouvir. Você devia sumir da minha frente. – a princesa puxou a espada. – é melhor sair das minhas vistas.

- Não quero lutar com você, Héstia. – disse Éolo – foi um erro, minha amada.

- Não sou sua amada e não sou muito de perdoar traidores, Éolo.

Em menos de dez minutos, Héstia estava na entrada do castelo, segurando a espada numa mão, enquanto atirava o anel que ele havia lhe dado com a outra.

- Está cometendo um engano! – ele exclamou.

- Não poderia estar mais certa! – ela gritou enquanto jogava o anel. – e nunca mais apareça aqui, seu verme!

Ela chorou e ficou triste por dias. Estava envergonhada por ter sido enganada, por tudo que Éolo havia dito, pelas coisas que havia sentido. Achava que haviam partido seu coração.

**- # -**

Sua mãe sempre dizia que era muito atrevida ou muito boba, não importa o quanto ela voltasse vitoriosa das batalhas, ela sempre diria coisas infantis sobre Héstia e pensando nisso, a princesa não se importou de descer as escadas rapidamente quando ouviu rumores de que um novo cavaleiro estava no Império.

Os olho negros, o cabelo castanho, o rosto bonito e jovem, e aqueles movimentos leves. Diziam que ele era um Darash, um gato da lua. E ela estava fascinada demais. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os dele e seu coração bateu mais rápido. Quem era aquele rapaz? Por que estava no Império?

Ele se curvou educadamente e beijou-lhe a mão e a princesa sentiu suas faces queimarem.

- Me chamo Fenris e Deheon pediu-me que assistisse vossa Majestade no que fosse necessário.

- Não preciso de uma babá. – respondeu com grosseria.

- Não sou uma babá, Majestade. Com todo respeito, jamais seria uma babá, estou aqui para auxiliar a princesa em batalha e garantir sua segurança, caso realmente precise.

- Realmente acho desnecessário.

- Mas essas são minhas ordens e vou cumpri-las.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Héstia estava bastante irritada com Fenris e consigo mesma. O rapaz se mostrava adorável com todas as pessoas que o conheciam e ela não conseguia acha-lo detestável como gostaria e não conseguia parar de corar quando ele lhe encarava.

**- # -**

Fatalmente desistiu de não gostar do Darash e logo estavam sempre juntos, mesmo que inevitavelmente seu coração disparasse como se fosse sair pela boca cada vez que ele se aproximava demais, ou quando a tocava.

Os dias e meses se passavam, as batalhas eram ferozes e violentas, mas ele estava sempre próximo, sempre preocupado e sempre se machucando por culpa dela. Ela sonhava com tempos de paz e passar o maior tempo possível na companhia dele. Demorou muito para que Héstia compreendesse que estava apaixonada pelo Darash e mais tempo ainda para ter coragem de dizer ou fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, mas sempre parecia que era impossível. Ele sempre dizia que não tinha o direito de tocá-la.

Isso levava a princesa ao desespero, raiva e quaisquer sentimentos que expressassem sua frustração e no final disso, tinha vergonha, tinha receio que ele jamais a quisesse.

**- # -**

Ela estava fraca. Fraca como nunca esteve antes e sabia que não sobreviveria àquele feitiço que havia lançado. Ele era forte demais para qualquer coisa que quisesse tentar, que pudesse imaginar, mas havia feito o que era necessário para defender seu mundo, o Império e Fenris. Porque percebia que no final só importava Fenris, só importava os olhos negros, agora marejados de desespero enquanto ela se sentia cada vez mais cansada, cada vez mais distante. Resolveu que voltaria, não poderia acabar assim, precisava restabelecer os Dragões, a ordem certa daquele mundo. Precisava voltar por ele, quando pudesse voltar.

O Caçador não havia morrido afinal. Ele estava escondido e pronto para destruir o que quer que fosse assim que pudesse voltar, assim que tivesse forças de novo. E ela não permitiria.

- Majestade?

- Não me chame assim, pela milésima vez, Fenris. Nem na minha morte vai ouvir meus desejos?

- Não diga isso, Héstia. Você não está ferida.

- Mas não há mais vida suficiente em mim. Usei tudo que podia, tudo que consegui para destruir o Caçador e ainda falhei, mas haverá paz por um longo período.

- Essa paz custa caro demais. – então ele chorou.

O coração de Héstia parecia feito em pedaços por ver as lágrimas nos olhos dele.

- Queria que tivéssemos tido tempo, Fenris.

- Nem com todo tempo eu seria digno de você, Héstia.

- Não diga tolices, não agora.

O campo ainda tinha fumaça, não havia ninguém no campo de batalha. Todos estavam mortos.

- Como eu poderia ousar deseja-la?

- Deveria, mas agora não há mais tempo para isso, Fenris. Eu voltarei e trarei os Dragões de volta e poderemos viver em paz. Poderemos viver na Lua se você desejar. – ela sorriu, os lábios pálidos.

Fenris não disse mais nada, apenas manteve o corpo dela perto do seu. Héstia fechou os olhos, imaginou que poderia ficar ali por um longo tempo, mas só tinha mais alguns segundos antes do fim. E a última coisa que gostaria de se lembrar eram os olhos negros e aquele sorriso que ele tinha antes de chorar por ela.


	17. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Capítulo 16 - I'll Follow You Into The Dark**

* * *

Queria continuar sentada ali. Sentindo a tristeza escorrer nas lágrimas e não ir embora. Draco apenas encarava o chão manchado de sangue, o homem de olhos verdes, idêntico a Harry não se movia, apenas encarava o teto com os olhos vazios. Ginny só conseguia encarar os olhos fechados de Fenris esperando que eles se abrissem. Que por favor, se abrissem.

Sabia que não ia acontecer.

Levantou-se e olhou para Draco.

- Não posso deixá-lo aqui.

- Eu sei.

Enterraram Fenris numa clareira e já estava tarde demais para continuar quando terminaram e a Lua surgiu no céu. E então Ginny começou a chorar mais uma vez refazendo a trilha das lágrimas no rosto já marcado.

Naquela noite era como se lua brilhasse ainda mais e todas as estrelas também. Ginny ficava olhando para a clareira enquanto tentava dormir. Draco estava um pouco mais afastado, mas parecia estar observando-a também.

Lentamente os olhos dela começaram a se fechar, estava cansada e tensa e a bolsa com os Corações parecia pesar ao seu lado, estava muito cansada, precisava dormir, precisava procurar o último coração, precisava voltar pra casa, precisava fazer tantas coisas e queria ficar deitada ali pra sempre, seu peito doía.

Então da terra remexida onde enterraram Fenris, pequenas luzes começaram a subir, como fogo fátuo que não se apagavam, ela levantou a cabeça e observou enquanto centenas subiam em direção ao céu e cada vez mais alto até desaparecer e então pouco tempo depois era como se a lua brilhasse ainda mais e isso lhe deixou mais calma, e então dormiu.

**- # -**

Quando acordou se sentiu desorientada. Draco já estava de pé e parecia tenso.

- O que foi?

- Não temos idéia de onde estamos e não sabemos como pegar ou onde está o último Coração.

- Fenris nos deu uma direção.

- Mas isso não é o suficiente, nem de longe, você sabe.

- Precisamos tentar, temos três dos quatro Corações, logo poderemos ir pra casa.

A floresta parecia silenciosa e vazia, não ouviam barulho nenhum, apenas os próprios passos abafados pelas folhas velhas que cobriam o chão.

Ginny não tinha idéia do que fazer e tinha medo e não sabia o que decidir, estava sendo otimista para Draco, mas na verdade estava desesperada. Não tinha idéia de onde ou como chegar ao templo com o último coração, nem mesmo o que teria de enfrentar ali.

Sentia um vazio e uma tristeza distantes que não lhe pertenciam, os sentimentos de Héstia haviam deixado uma impressão nela, como uma marca ruim e doía por ela mesma.

Fenris podia ter significado tão mais para Héstia, mas ainda era importante para ela também, ele que a ajudara quando ela precisava, que lhe incentivava e ensinara Draco a lutar com as espadas. Achava que a dor era apenas de Héstia, mas a dor também era dela, uma dor forte também, quando se perde um amigo importante, alguém importante.

Pensou no diário de Héstia e em todas as coisas e pensamentos dela, pensou no horror de não poder viver em paz, de viver na guerra e na batalha e pensou em casa. Pensou na guerra eminente entre Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem, no que poderia estar acontecendo, se ela sequer existia, se ela nascera mesmo, poderia ter morrido quando Tom Riddle a levou para a Câmara Secreta, talvez Harry não tivesse chegado a tempo para encontrá-la com vida, talvez tantas coisas pudessem ter acontecido, acidentes na infância, tantos pequenos perigos, talvez tivesse morrido no Ministério no ano anterior. Talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido e estivesse desaparecida com Draco Malfoy e todos estivessem a sua procura.

Fenris e Héstia e todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, Ginny sentia-se estranha, era a mesma pessoa que Héstia aparentemente, em vários aspectos, mas o que sentia por Fenris era apenas gratidão e amizade, carinho, mas seu coração não batia mais forte, nenhuma vez, em momento algum, era tão parecida com Héstia e tinha sentimentos tão diferentes.

Seus passos eram cada vez mais abafados pelo caminho, era cada vez mais pensativa e Draco não dizia nada também. E o que tinha Draco com toda essa história? Será que caíra ali apenas por engano? Não havia pensado no que Draco significava praquele mundo, pros acontecimentos dali, ele não era ninguém em especial naquelas terras e mesmo assim estava ali e mesmo assim estava com ela e mesmo assim havia caído no livro que procurava por _Ginevra Weasley_ especificamente. Por quê?

Ele olhou para trás por um momento, os olhos cinzentos dele se encontraram com os dela e estavam preocupados, ela tentou aparentar calma, mas devia estar um pouco tensa e bagunçada demais para isso.

- Não fique tão nervosa, ainda temos uma chance, Weasley.

- Eu sei, não estou tão nervosa, estou só pensando.

- Não sabia que pensar era tão difícil que você ficasse parecendo que está a ponto de chorar.

- Eu estou bem, ok?

- Então pare de se descabelar e ande mais rápido.

- Você sinceramente não se importa com o que aconteceu com Fenris? Com a vida dele? Com a morte dele? Com o que ele sofreu? Nada disso te atinge?

- Claro que me atinge, me faz pensar, me deixa com medo e triste, mas preciso pensar em mim, precisamos te tirar daqui, precisamos tentar não morrer, Weasley, é isso que me importa no final. Acabar isso e estar vivo e voltar para Hogwarts e você estar viva e em Hogwarts também.

- E se não houver um caminho de volta?

- Então vamos rasgar esse mundo e fazer um caminho novo. Se não encontrarmos uma saída, faremos uma. Não se preocupe, Ginny.

Não pode deixar de rir um pouco quando ele disse isso, ele sorriu também, um meio sorriso que durou apenas um pouco, mas fez seu coração acelerar de uma vez. No que estava pensando? Estava apenas fragilizada com a situação, com estar ali, estar presa naquele mundo, jamais significaria que tinha algum interesse real em Draco Malfoy, era apenas medo e ele era o que havia de familiar agora.

Baixou a cabeça mais uma vez e continuou andando pela floresta escura. As sombras passavam lentamente e um vento fraco balançava os cabelos ruivos e loiros de leve e nem mesmo essa brisa provocava algum barulho e então silêncio.

Quando ouviu um barulho cortar o silêncio dos passos fracos.

Draco virou-se no mesmo momento também e apertou os olhos procurando de onde viera o barulho. Aproximou-se dela e puxou a espada.

- Não deve ser nada. – ela disse, mas sua mão estava apertando o braço de Draco.

- Melhor não arriscar, vamos prestar atenção agora.

Os passos eram ainda mais silenciosos e cuidadosos que antes, agora estavam em alerta e andar preocupando-se com cada farfalhar era cansativo e irritante. Os minutos se arrastavam como horas e mesmo assim nenhum outro som foi ouvido. Com o tempo começaram a achar que era realmente só mais um barulho, mas Ginny não conseguia relaxar. Cada músculo do seu corpo parecia tenso e ficava mais tenso cada vez que tinha a impressão de ver algum movimento, aquela sensação de ser seguida, observada.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Procurar algum lugar seguro e você vai tentar achar alguma coisa nesse seu diário, deve ter alguma referência, alguma coisa sobre outro Dragão, alguém que Héstia conhecia, se tivermos sor...

Em menos de dois segundos estavam pendurados numa rede.

- O que raios aconteceu?

- Acho que é uma armadilha, Weasley, acontece muito nesses lugares quando você cai dentro de um livro e descobre que é encarnação de uma princesa maluca.

- Você é muito engraçado.

- Sou sim. – Draco começou a puxar a espada para cortar a rede quando diversas pessoas surgiram das árvores pela floresta. E de _dentro _de três árvores próximas surgiram três mulheres muito bonitas.

- Não tentem se libertar, estrangeiros, não vamos matá-los. – disse uma delas, ela tinha a pele bem clara e parecia ser etérea, tinha os olhos grandes e redondos e escuros, os cabelos eram castanhos, o nariz dela era pequeno e arrebitado, e a boca era fina e delicada e ela usava um vestido branco no corpo perfeito, todas usavam vestidos brancos.

- Ainda – completou a outra com tom zombeteiro. Essa tinha cabelos claros e brilhantes, grandes olhos castanhos claros, pareciam-se bastante, o nariz igualmente arrebitado, mas a boca dela era curvada numa risada maldosa.

A terceira mulher sorriu de leve e se colocou a frente das outras, ela era a mais diferente e usava uma coroa de folhas e flores na cabeça, ela era mais alta e mais bonita incrível que as outras, ainda mais etérea e com uma expressão séria no rosto. Os cabelos eram verdes como folhas escuras e os olhos eram do mesmo tom, a pele dela era morena, diferente das outras que pareciam de papel.

- Vocês não estão com o Caçador. – ela disse – Solte-os, Meliah.

- Como você tem certeza? – perguntou a loira.

- Ora, Meliah, sinta.

- Você tem razão – Meliah disse depois de alguns segundos – mas esse rapaz não é exatamente uma pessoa boa.

- Nem uma pessoa ruim.

- Quem são vocês? – Draco perguntou girando os olhos, irritado.

- Nós protegemos a Floresta, somos ninfas. – respondeu a mulher de cabelo verde.

Meliah puxou uma espécie de punhal e cortou a corda que os mantinha na rede e caíram. Ginny se levantou rapidamente assim como Draco que empunhou a espada logo depois.

- Não somos uma ameaça, menino. – disse a outra de cabelos castanhos.

- Queremos saber quem são vocês.

- Meu nome é Ginny Weasley. Ele é Draco Malfoy.

- E por que vocês estão com três corações de Dragão nessa bolsinha? – perguntou Meliah.

- Acalme-se, Meliah. – disse a do morena – me chamo Syce. E essa é Morea.

- E quem são essas pessoas? – perguntou Draco.

- Eles vivem na Floresta, protegem a Floresta, nos ajudam, em troca garantimos o alimento e paz, mas agora nossa Floresta está ameaçada pelo Caçador e estávamos observando vocês até Meliah sentir os Corações e fazer aquele barulho que lhes deixou atentos – disse Syce.

Ela se aproximou de Ginny e segurou as mãos da ruiva. Ela olhou para Draco e sorriu antes de voltar-se para a ruiva mais uma vez e encará-la longamente como se procurasse alguma coisa em seus olhos, e então soltou as mãos dela e voltou-se para as outras duas ninfas.

- Então?

- Ela é Héstia, não é só a aparência, o espírito também.

- Mas ela não se lembra? – perguntou Morea.

- Não apropriadamente. Algumas lembranças aqui e ali, mas nada realmente importante, realmente útil para ela.

- Por que vocês precisam proteger a Floresta? Não é como se houvesse Dragões aqui – disse Draco – Ou tem um templo aqui?

- Existe um templo no coração da Floresta, onde quase nenhum homem poderia chegar procurando sozinho, mas todos os homens do Caçador, derrubando as árvores, pisando por aqui, violando a Floresta... eles poderiam encontrar o Templo – respondeu Morea.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, princesa?

- Precisamos achar o último Coração e trazer os Dragões de volta, só assim poderemos voltar para o nosso mundo.

- Você nem mesmo sabe o feitiço, princesa. É Héstia em coração e espírito, mas não em sabedoria. – tornou Syce.

- É muita conversa para pouco tempo, Syce – interrompeu Meliah – Sabemos que o Caçador está vindo para a Floresta. Celeno nos disse que não está além de dois dias na frente dele, que lhe deu uma chuva para pensar um tempo e parar.

- Quem é Celeno?

- É uma ninfa da chuva – respondeu Syce. – Você tem razão, precisamos nos preparar e agora tempos que decidir o que podemos fazer por vocês.


	18. The Greatest Story Never Told

**Capítulo 17 - The Greatest Story Never Told

* * *

**

Como todos os outros, não se lembrava bem de como ou quando desceram do céu e o motivo, apenas estavam ali agora e sabiam que um dia deveriam voltar para estrelas, mas por enquanto estavam ali e viram aquelas pessoas. Aqueles seres pequenos e delicados e violentos e que necessitavam de ajuda e tinham tanto potencial.

Começaram a acreditar que estavam ali para ajudá-los, para melhorá-los e guiá-los no que fosse necessário. Eles poderiam fazer tão mais, poderiam ser mais poderosos e fortes que jamais sonharam, aprender coisas que jamais imaginaram, ou demorar tanto para evoluir que seria um tédio absoluto.

Os gatos da Lua estavam com eles e todos concordaram que era possível e certo ajudar os humanos e então os gatos tomaram formas iguais, mas os Dragões não poderiam realizar esse feitiço, era demais para seus corpos e não voltariam.

E seu povo estava tão sedento por ajudar que foi impossível se segurarem e impedir a formação dos reinos, daqueles belos reinos que cresciam e cresciam pelas terras e campos ao seu redor.

No início os humanos tinham medo e se escondiam deles, se escondiam e corriam quando ouviam o bater das asas, mas logo os Dragões aprenderam a língua dos humanos, ele aprendeu e ele começou a juntá-los ali, naquela terra bonita e selvagem onde ergueria o Império. Foi acompanhado de Deheon e Lantis no momento que decidiu que seria ali.

Ajudou os humanos a construir e carregou suas pedras, assim como os outros Dragões e lentamente seu reino estava nascendo e crescendo vigorosamente com esplendor. Chamavam de Império e foi o nome que ficou até os dias do fim.

E ele viu gerações e gerações crescendo e viu nascimentos e mortes e casamentos e eram todos seus filhos, seus queridos filhos, seu povo, sua família para cuidar e proteger. Todos em seu reino eram seus. Então algumas famílias vieram do norte. Pessoas diferentes das que ali viviam.

O Império tinha tanto a oferecer, tanto lugar, tanta paz e todos os caminhos eram claros e prósperos que aquele povo do norte foi bem-vindo e amado, aquele povo diferente, com seus cabelos claros como trigo e olhos de água.

E junto deles estava Hemera.

Ela tinha cabelos bonitos e ruivos, mas não era a mulher mais bonita do reino e ainda assim parecia ser capaz de dominar corações e destruir amizades, nada que ela desejasse causar, de fato. Ela era tão delicada quanto era corajosa e como era corajosa, era cheia de bravura e beleza e inteligência. Ela tinha olhos espertos e castanhos, os cílios tão claros e ruivos como os cabelos e as sobrancelhas. Sardas por todo nariz e bochechas. Ela era jovem e sábia e a mais bonita das mortais aos olhos de Raziel.

Hemera corria pelos campos e caçava acompanhada de suas irmãs e cada vez que ela se lançava ao campo, o coração do Dragão batia mais rápido e doía em seu corpo escamoso. Raziel era um Dragão gigantesco, suas escamas brilhavam na luz como ouro puro e suas garras pareciam marfim, os olhos diagonais eram brilhantes e bondosos e suas asas tinham mais de quinze metros de envergadura e seu povo o amava.

O Império estava próspero e cada dia mais rico, era um reino de paz e tranqüilidade, governado por ele, Deheon e Lantis. Um reino guiado para o sucesso e prosperidade e pessoas felizes, as pessoas que ele tanto amava e nenhuma delas ele poderia amar mais que amava Hemera.

Ele amava a beleza e a delicadeza e a coragem e tudo que ela poderia fazer. Tudo que ela faria ou não.

**- # -**

E Hemera vivia em seu próprio mundo, sem pensar muito nos Dragões, além do que todas as pessoas do Império pensavam. Admirava-os, mas não pensava, não sabia e não tinha certeza, era tudo tão novo, o Império era tão novo e os dias pareciam tão curtos que não sabia o que pensar quando a sombra dos Dragões cruzavam o campo.

Seu povo vinha das ilhas do norte onde não havia Dragões e nem mesmo onde poderia viver, a grande cidade havia afundado nas águas do mar durante uma tempestade e poucas famílias haviam sobrevivido.

Costumava correr pelos campos do Império com suas irmãs e caçar, costumava viver em paz e não tinha medo de nada, não tinha medo nenhum naquele reino bonito e cheio de paz.

Seus pais diziam que ali não havia o que temer, não havia o que errar e que Elore observava-os do céu com cuidado. Eles diziam que Elore era uma grande amiga dos Dragões e que seus gatos da Lua estavam ali por isso também, para ajudar, para servir.

Seus olhos se impressionavam com o Dragão dourado que voava pelo Império e principalmente onde ela sempre estava. As asas enormes e o barulho do vento, ela sentia-se fascinada com a liberdade dele.

Em sua ilha no norte, os Dragões eram apenas uma lenda, um sonho de alguns estrangeiros e imaginação de uns poucos que viajaram demais contando histórias fantasiosas de seres alados que reinavam e traziam paz.

E quando a cidade afundou, todos os sobreviventes se lembraram e decidiram tentar descobrir se as histórias eram verdade, para então se depararem com reinos cheios de paz e vida, onde aquelas criaturas, onde os Dragões realmente reinavam em paz.

Muitos não acreditaram, mas lá estavam os reinos e os Dragões e as pessoas felizes e todos juntos e com a aparente benção de Elore, as pessoas do norte mudaram-se de bom grado para o Império.

**- # -**

A primeira coisa que perguntou era se ela tinha medo.

Havia pousado na frente de Hemera, orgulhoso de si e decidido à torna-la sua amiga, a conversar e conhecê-la, precisava estar perto e sentia necessidade de saber tudo sobre aquela moça e desejava que ela contasse, desejava que ela lhe sorrisse e se divertisse com o que ele dizia. Que os sorrisos fossem para ele e apenas para ele.

Sem perceber, Raziel estava se apaixonando pela humana e não havia o que fazer em relação à isso. Acompanhava-a em suas caçadas de longe e conversavam longamente sobre todos os assuntos que poderiam encontrar. Ele passava os dias deitado no campo, observando-a todos os dias.

Logo Lantis e Deheon perceberam que havia algo errado e diferente demais no outro Dragão e lhe questionaram.

"_Não pode se apaixonar por uma humana, Raziel. Somos imortais e diferentes, somos antigos, somos parte do Grande Espírito de um jeito que nenhum humano jamais será e seu amor é tão inviável." _Disse Lantis lamentando a sorte do amigo.

"_Amar os mortais é tão fácil, talvez esteja apenas exagerando um certo amor, precisa compreender o que está sentindo."_ Disse Deheon.

"_Mas não pode amar uma humana sendo um Dragão, não pode amar uma mortal, sendo imortal." _Disseram os dois.

E Raziel voou para longe por um tempo e não se teve noticias do Dragão até que o ano mudasse três vezes. E Hmera sentia falta, e sentia saudades e então percebeu o quanto amava sua companhia e sua voz e vê-lo todos os dias.

E sentia-se triste sem ele. E quando o ano mudou pela terceira vez, um cavaleiro novo cavalgava pelos campos, um desconhecido do Império. Um homem dourado e nobre e ele a procurou.

E assim que Hemera olhou nos olhos daquele homem reconheceu Raziel e seu coração pulou de felicidade e saudade e percebeu que o amava.

Raziel havia procurado por todo mundo uma magia antiga, uma magia criada pelas ninfas, protetoras da natureza, que poderiam alterar a forma e o poder e transforma-lo num humano. E com a ajuda de Syce e Morea, as ninfas guardiãs da grande Floresta Escura, mudou sua forma e guardou seu poder com elas, guardou sua magia e tornou-se mortal por Hemera.

Lantis lamentou amargamente a escolha do amigo:

"_De todas as tuas escolhas, como pôde abandonar teu povo, tua raça? Como deixou de ser um de nós e tornou-te mortal? Mesmo que viva tantos e tantos anos. Como pôde escolher a morte invés de nossa vida eterna?"._

E Deheon apenas desejou a felicidade e fez de Raziel o Primeiro Rei do Império.

Raziel estendeu sua mão para Hemera e tornou-a sua rainha. E seus filhos e os filhos de seus filhos eram belos como Hemera e todos tinham seus cabelos vermelhos e eram poderosos como Raziel, que viveu feliz e tranqüilo reinando sob o Império até o dia de sua morte.

Na Floresta Escura ele guardou seu Coração e todo seu poder foi encerrado nas mãos das ninfas e quando morreu, seu corpo foi levado para a Floresta e foi entregue para Syce e Morea para nunca mais ser visto pelos olhos mortais.

E os descendentes de Raziel e Hemera continuaram reinando sob Império até a princesa Héstia que derrotou o Caçador e além dela, com o Rei Lantis. Todos os descendentes dedicavam-se aos dons mágicos que desenvolviam pelo sangue mestiço.

Raziel e Hemera viveram por muitos séculos, a vida de Hemera se prolongou quase tanto quanto a vida de Raziel e por um longo tempo eles reinaram juntos até que a mortalidade os alcançou.


	19. It's All About Your Cries And Kisses

**Capítulo 18 - It's All About Your Cries And Kisses

* * *

**

As ninfas fizeram um sinal para que Draco e Ginny as seguissem pela Floresta, na parte mais densa e fechada, as pessoas acompanhavam os passos de longe e observavam Draco e Ginny, as ninfas pareciam deslizar sobre os galhos e folhas sem fazer nenhum barulho.

A Floresta parecia cada vez mais escura e profunda, era difícil se desvencilhar das árvores e galhos, as copas estavam tão juntas que quase não era possível ver a luz do sol que lutava para entrar por algumas folhas. Draco ainda não havia guardado a espada, parecia nervoso e inquieto demais enquanto andava.

A mata começava mudar e parecia estranhamente viva, as árvores rangiam e pareciam se balançar mesmo sem o vento.

- A Floresta é mais viva na presença das ninfas – disse Morea ao perceber que eles se assustavam com o ranger das árvores.

- Como assim?

- As árvores sentem nossa presença e querem se aproximar. Nós trazemos mais vida ao bosque, nós lhe dizemos como crescer, nós organizamos e protegemos durante o inverno, durante as chuvas violentas. Nós guardamos a Floresta desde sempre.

Agora estavam numa clareira e ela podia ver diversas pequenas casas penduradas pelas árvores, como se fossem ninhos gigantes com coberturas. Pessoas e suas lanças saiam de todos os lugares, podia dizer que havia umas trinta pessoas ali, algumas crianças e velhos.

Syce os conduziu até a única das casas que estava no chão, sua estrutura era incrível. Havia três árvores enormes e elas cresciam juntas e entre eles estava a casa, feita de galhos vivos e retorcidos das árvores e folhas, ela se estendia numa forma bem abstrata pelos espaços entre as árvores e com uma pequena passagem descendo perto da raiz, numa espécie de túnel.

Morea guiou-os para dentro da casa e Syce sentou-se numa cadeira feita de folhas de galhos. Tudo ali era feito de folhas e galhos ou coisas que vinham da própria Floresta, nada cortado ou destruído para tal fim, mas plantas crescendo e se retorcendo para ter o formato escolhido pelas ninfas.

- Vocês não sabem o feitiço?

- Não.

- Vocês não sabem onde está o último Coração?

- Não.

- Nem mesmo sabem de quem é?

- Não. – tornou Ginny, sentindo-se irritada.

- Isso seria um problema se não tivessem nos encontrado.

- Vocês seriam mortos de modo impiedoso pelo Caçador e ninguém se importaria e ele pegaria os Corações e destruiria tudo e seria culpa de vocês. – disse Meliah.

Meliah tinha um olhar diferente das outras duas, não que fosse má, mas era diferente, como se ela fosse algo que as outras não fossem, ela era inquieta e irritadiça e não havia traços disso nas outras duas ninfas.

- Meliah não é exatamente como nós. Somos de origens diferentes e Meliah nasceu do freixo inflexível. Ela é uma guerreira – disse Syce.

- Não podemos ficar parados aqui, sua amiga não disse que o Caçador está chegando?

- Sim e somente aqui vocês poderão acordar os Dragões de volta.

- Mas falta o último Coração.

- Ele está aqui perto. Nós guardamos o último. O único que não foi tirado a força. O único cujo dono desistiu do poder e da imortalidade e de sua forma – disse Morea – porque ele amava uma mortal e desejava permanecer com ela durante seus dias e ser como ela. Então Raziel desceu em nossa Floresta e pediu ajuda para que tirássemos sem coração e lhe déssemos um corpo humano, que mudássemos sua essência e em troca seu coração ficou aqui na Floresta até que ele viesse buscar.

Ginny respirou fundo e não acreditou no que a ninfa lhe dizia. Haviam encontrado o caminho certo, estavam próximos do último Coração e desse jeito derrotariam o Caçador.

- Há uma cerimônia para retirar o Coração de Raziel, mas ainda é muito cedo para isso, precisamos esperar pelas estrelas e pela Lua no céu nessa ocasião.

- Mas o Caçador já está a caminho! Temos que nos apressar! – exclamou Draco.

- Não é possível tocar o Coração sem a noite cobrindo a terra, sem o brilho das estrelas e da Lua – disse Syce. – Não é uma regra nossa, apenas é assim. Vocês podem ficar aqui enquanto organizamos a defesa da Floresta na fronteira, quando anoitecer começaremos a cerimônia que trará os Dragões de volta.

Syce se levantou, Morea e Meliah acompanharam seu movimento, ela sorriu por um momento e olhou diretamente para Draco.

- Vai ficar tudo bem em breve, querido.

Dito isso, elas desapareceram através dos galhos e das folhas, como se dissolvessem.

Durante o dia, pareciam sentir uma movimentação através da Floresta, algumas mulheres trouxeram comida; frutas secas, água e um pouco de carne.

- Parece que faz tanto tempo desde que chegamos aqui. Não achei que fossemos conseguir.

- Ainda não conseguimos, Weasley.

- Mas parece tanto tempo.

- Parece um pesadelo gigantesco, isso sim – respondeu Draco.

- Está preocupado com seus pais?

- Sim.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Ginny queria estender a mão e confortá-lo, queria abraçá-lo e foi difícil admitir porque queria isso, não era apenas amizade ou pena ou estava sendo solidária. Queria abraçá-lo porque não gostava de vê-lo sofrer, não queria que ele ficasse triste.

- Quando voltarmos podemos fazer alguma coisa, podemos procurar Dumbledore, podemos esconder seus pais e esconder você.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Ginny. – ele olhou para ela, os olhos cinzentos estavam marejados – Já pensou sobre não voltarmos? E se meus pais estiverem mortos porque desapareci? Será que imaginaram que eu fugi e então ele os matou? – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Draco... – ela se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dele. – Você precisa ter esperança. Não pode pensar só nas coisas ruins. Quando voltarmos, teremos a chance de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Você pode salvar seus pais. Pode salvar Dumbledore do seu próprio plano. Você não é um assassino, Draco.

- Como pode ter certeza? – ele virou o rosto para ela mais uma vez, com uma expressão de raiva – Como você pode ter certeza disso, Weasley? Você não me conhece direito, você me conhece daqui, você não está considerando toda minha vida? Eu quis tanto que você morresse naquela Câmara, sabia? Eu não moveria um dedo pra te salvar. Você não sabe se eu sou um assassino ou não.

Ele estava chorando, os olhos cinzentos estavam cheios de lágrimas que ele tentava conter e a respiração difícil, ele estava trêmulo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco.

- E se não ficar? E se eu nunca mais ver meus pais? E se você morrer?

- Bom, sua torcida sobre minha morte na Câmara Secreta finalmente não terá sido em vão.

- Não seja estúpida.

Ela estendeu a mão até a dele.

- Eu também estou com medo, estou preocupada com Ron e todos os outros e com o que pode acontecer aqui, mas precisamos acreditar nos Dragões.

Draco apertou a mão dela e seu coração acelerou violentamente.

- Tudo tem sido tão horrível, Ginny... – ele balançou a cabeça – Não acredito que estou chorando na sua frente como uma menininha.

- Eu não vou contar pra ninguém quando voltarmos e você pode ser como sempre foi, apesar de tudo.

- Não quero ser como antes.

Parecia que seu coração ia sair pela boca naquele instante enquanto olhava Draco Malfoy nos olhos, com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele. Parecia que sua cabeça girava bem mais rápido que a rotação do planeta, se é que aquele lugar rodava como a Terra, seu corpo parecia estar gelado de medo e tensão quando abriu a boca mais uma vez.

- Por quê?

- Eu me importo com você, Ginny.

O rosto dele estava marcado por lágrimas enquanto olhava para ela. Não disse nada, não havia nada para dizer naquele momento, exceto que talvez fosse possível ouvir seu coração tentando fugir de dentro do peito, tentando bater mais alto que tambores, tentando explodir com aquele sentimento. As pernas que, subitamente, parou de sentir por um momento, antes de se inclinar. Os olhos castanhos encarando os olhos cinzentos dele e lentamente os lábios se encontraram.

A mão dele deslizou para o pescoço dela, mantendo-a firme junto de si, enquanto o peito dela parecia explodir de euforia e medo.

- Também me importo. – ela sussurrou.

- Não me deixe ser um babaca de novo.

- # -

Quando a noite caiu, as ninfas voltaram a aparecer, pareciam um pouco cansadas, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam animadas e assim que a Lua surgiu, caminhando através da Floresta apareceu Elore, os cabelos longos arrastando-se pelo chão da Floresta, os olhos prateados como se fossem duas pequenas luas. Ela sorriu para Ginny e se aproximou de Draco, cheirando-o por um momento.

A Floresta parecia imóvel e nenhuma das pessoas estava à vista mais, apenas as ninfas e a Filha da Lua estavam ali com Ginny e Draco, nem mesmo as árvores se moviam tanto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou cuidando. Eu devo estar presente na cerimônia e estou aqui para lutar.

- Achei que não interferisse em assuntos mortais.

- E não me importo, mas vim aqui por Deheon, não quero que ele volte e então morra, quero passear com ele pelo Império como era antigamente.

- Você veio lutar sozinha por Deheon?

- Sim, mas não sozinha.

Ginny olhou para trás e viu dezenas de gatos parados nas árvores. Gatos da Lua como Fenris.

- Mas esses não são _Darash_, não estão presos aqui, apenas vieram comigo, desejam ajudar, eles lutam por mim e eu luto por Deheon.

- Não há mais necessidade de conversa – disse Syce. – Vamos.

As ninfas dirigiram-se para o túnel e começou a descer. Havia uma escada gigantesca que ia cada vez mais abaixo, Ginny pensou que poderia fazer algum fogo para iluminar o caminho, mas Elore deixava tudo claro como se a Lua os acompanhasse iluminando o ambiente da caverna. Desceram até que Ginny não conseguisse mais ver a entrada do túnel e então alcançaram uma grande porta feita de pedra.

Syce parou na frente da porta e tocou-a com as mãos assim como Morea e Meliah fizeram e no momento seguinte um rosto surgiu da pedra e então o resto do corpo, uma mulher bonita, de rosto cinzento e cabelos cinzentos apesar de ser jovem, seus olhos pareciam poeira, ela sorriu para as outras e fez uma reverência para Elore.

- Quanto tempo não era agraciada pela presença de vocês. Finalmente me libertarei?

- Sim, Antríade. – disse Elore – Você está livre e pode caminhar para longe da pedra mais uma vez, sua missão chegou ao fim, abra a porta.

Ela sorriu e empurrou a porta como se fosse de madeira e não uma pedra gigantesca, o corpo dela se fundiu a pedra no momento que terminou de empurrar, mas ouviram então uma risada alegre vinda da mulher que agora surgia do outro lado da caverna, atrás deles.

- Estou livre mesmo?

- Sim, mas agora talvez queira ficar e lutar. O Caçador está alcançando a Floresta e vamos trazer os Dragões de volta agora. Haverá guerra, Antríade, e talvez você pudesse ajudar. – disse Syce – Não estamos te obrigando mais, é um pedido agora.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e fez uma expressão triste.

- Nunca serei liberta de verdade, imagino. Não posso ir embora quando a batalha vai começar. – ela disse e então desapareceu.

- Quem era ela?

- Antríade. Uma ninfa das cavernas que tinha uma dívida com Elore, então a Filha da Lua pediu que ela guardasse o Templo onde descansava o Coração de Raziel.

Caminharam através da porta de pedra. A sala era ampla e circular, na verdade, ampla era uma palavra que não cabia, a sala era gigantesca e se estendia perto de um abismo na caverna, toda revestida em desenhos antigos e cenas como era o templo de Deheon, parecia ser uma decoração típica de Elore, no centro havia uma estátua que era familiar para Ginny. Não sabia de onde conhecia o homem no pedestal, mas definitivamente o conhecia. Nas mãos da estátua estava uma pedra dourada e enorme, o Coração de Raziel.

- Vamos começar a cerimônia. – disse Elore e as três ninfas se colocaram ao redor da estátua que segurava o Coração.

Ginny deu um passo em direção e Elore a segurou pela mão.

- Acalme-se, princesa e me deixe explicar sobre a cerimônia. Os Dragões foram destruídos, todos. Menos um deles, um deles desistiu dos poderes e os guardou para um dia buscá-los, talvez e esse foi Raziel, que se apaixonou por uma mortal e quis ser mortal também, agora vamos devolver-lhe o corpo e os poderes, torná-lo um Dragão de novo e assim ele poderá trazer os outros Dragões de volta, nada foi destruído e tudo foi apenas guardado para que ele pudesse pegar de volta algum dia, queria princesa. Quando você morreu, disse que ia trazer os Dragões de volta e você trouxe.

- As pessoas achavam que você reviveria os Dragões, você disse que os traria de volta, mas você trouxe o único que poderia realmente trazê-los – disse Syce.

- Como? – Ginny subitamente entendeu. Olhou para a estátua e percebeu quem era o homem, era o homem que havia encontrado na mente de Draco, que havia dito ser Draco também de certo modo.

- Você trouxe Draco Malfoy e ele é o espírito daquele que desistiu do poder e da imortalidade por amor e agora deve retomar seus poderes e reerguer os Dragões como foi dito nas histórias antigas e nas profecias da sua volta.

* * *

**na. **mereço reviews ne?


	20. Doomsday

**Capítulo 19 - Doomsday**

* * *

- Você trouxe Draco Malfoy e ele é o espírito daquele que desistiu do poder e da imortalidade por amor e agora deve retomar seus poderes e reerguer os Dragões como foi dito nas histórias antigas e nas profecias da sua volta.

- Acho que não compreendi bem o que está dizendo, Elore. – disse Draco.

- Você é Raziel, seu espírito é o mesmo, assim como Ginny é Héstia e um dia foi a mortal que despertou tamanho amor em Raziel. Sempre estiveram presos nisso e já se encontraram antes, em outro universo, talvez em outro tempo, vocês vão continuar se encontrando pelo tempo e espaço. Existem algumas almas tão ligadas pelo destino, pelos deuses.

O silêncio caiu por um momento enquanto todas tinham os olhos fixos em Draco. Ele continuava apenas olhando para Elore, assustado. As mãos dele tremiam enquanto ele engolia em seco.

- Agora meu nome parece de um mau gosto absurdo. – ele comentou.

- Draco... – Ginny se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Tudo bem – ele disse e segurou a mão de Ginny com força. – O que vai acontecer?

- Você deve pegar o Coração e pedi-lo de volta e então Raziel voltará e aquecerá os outros Corações e o poder será liberto e os Dragões voltarão. – disse Syce.

- O que vai acontecer comigo?

- Deixará de existir. Toda sua vida, toda sua consciência, será apenas uma lembrança de Raziel.

- Não! – exclamou Ginny – Não podem fazer isso!

- Tudo depende disso, tudo depende de Raziel.

- Não vou permitir, isso é errado!

- Creio que essa escolha não é sua, princesa. – disse Meliah.

- Essa escolha não te pertence, assim como esse reino e esse mundo não são seus, você não tem o direito de cogitar sacrificar tudo por uma pessoa. Você cumpriu seu papel, você trouxe Raziel e os Corações, mas essa escolha não é sua, princesa. Nunca foi e não vai ser você que vai me impedir de trazer Deheon de volta. – Os olhos de Elore faiscavam enquanto ela se aproximava de Ginny. – Sua história ainda não terminou e não vai terminar tão cedo, você é uma das pessoas que os deuses trazem de volta repetidamente, eles precisam de você, eles desejam seus serviços através dos tempos, mas você não vai interferir.

- Eu acredito que a decisão é minha. – disse Draco, com um fio de voz. – O que devo fazer?

- Você só precisa segurar o Coração e permitir que Raziel tome o controle.

Ele estava pálido. Parecia desesperado e Ginny quase podia ouvir o coração dele batendo forte e assustado. E então ela podia ouvir o batimento mesmo, mas não vinha de Draco.

O Coração dourado batia. A pedra tremia nas mãos da estátua. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, assustados. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, mas parecia não conseguir se acalmar, seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu.

- Voltaremos daqui alguns minutos. – disse Syce. – Venha, Elore.

Quando elas saíram, Ginny ajoelhou-se ao lado de Draco.

- Elas não podem fazer isso, Draco. Tem que ter outro jeito.

- Mesmo se tivesse, Ginny, acredito que não dá mais tempo de procurar, certo?

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- E então vamos todos morrer do mesmo jeito e quem não morrer terá a chance de se lembrar que eu não tive coragem.

- Coragem não parece seu forte, Draco.

- Se fosse Potter no meu lugar, ele já teria caminhado até o Coração sem fraquejar as pernas como eu. Ele e essa mania de herói.

- Você não precisa ser igual.

- Eu quero ser igual, mas minhas pernas não me obedecem.

- Nos vamos lutar, Draco. Podemos tentar vencer sem os Dragões.

- Agora você está sendo boba.

- E o que quer que eu faça?

- Que me ajude a levantar, que mande minhas pernas pararem de tremer, que me dê um beijo, que me abrace e essas coisas de despedidas de heróis.

Ginny abraçou-o com força enquanto lágrimas começavam a encher seus olhos antes mesmo que pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra, apertava o corpo de Draco contra si, com o rosto no pescoço dele, enquanto chorava. Não queria soltar, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não podia perdê-lo.

- Não me deixe. – ela soluçou.

- Eu vou te salvar.

- Eu não quero.

- Mas eu preciso salvar todo mundo também. E desde quando eu devo me importar com o que você quer? – ele deu um sorriso fraco.

As mãos trêmulas de Draco apertavam suas costas, o sorriso dele falseou e desapareceu, quando ela tocou-lhe o rosto com os dedos e ele fechou os olhos.

Ela se aproximou devagar, a respiração falhando e o choro preso na garganta, os lábios se tocaram com delicadeza, a boca dele estava quente e ele estava trêmulo, ele estava com medo do que fosse acontecer, com medo de desaparecer. Puxou-o para mais perto enquanto lágrimas silenciosas desciam pela bochecha, podia ouvir o coração dele batendo forte, podia sentir no peito dele antes que se afastasse.

Draco então pareceu ficar firme e se levantou sem fraquejar. Ela não saiu do chão e continuou parada ali.

- Eu esperava que quando acabasse e voltássemos, pudéssemos salvar tudo em casa também, pudéssemos ficar juntos, que tudo daria certo. Eu queria isso. Queria ficar com você e não ter medo de nada. Queria que tudo desse certo.

Seu coração doía e não conseguiu mais conter o choro. Era como se fosse morrer, como se uma parte lhe fosse arrancada e não pudesse fazer nada, e a cada passo dele a dor era maior. E agora não conseguia se lembrar de todos os motivos para odiar Draco Malfoy, só conseguia pensar nos olhos cinzentos, no sorriso idiota. Só conseguia pensar que ele se importava com ela. Só conseguia pensar que não conseguiria perdê-lo sem que a dor fosse demais para agüentar.

Ouviu os passos dele indo até o Coração e a estátua. Ouviu o barulho enquanto ele pegava e sentiu o poder do Coração, podia sentir as ondas de poder quando Draco tomou-o nas mãos e então se virou para olhar.

Draco estava de costas para Ginny, o Coração de Raziel brilhando com força em suas mãos. Ele se virou lentamente e os olhos cinzentos encontraram os seus. Os olhos dele eram feitos de prata e dor. Os olhos de Draco estavam presos aos seus e a dor que sentia era quase palpável, era visível e isso partiu seu coração antes que ele fechasse os olhos e a luz ficasse forte demais para olhar.

Ela protegeu os olhos com as mãos. Pode ouvir as ninfas e Elore voltando, rápidas. Sabia que logo tudo estaria acabado e Draco não existiria mais. Será que ela esqueceria? Será que Draco seria apagado completamente?

Mas ainda estava vivo em sua memória, seus últimos movimentos, o dia que haviam chegado ao castelo, a noite no Templo, todas as lembranças.

- Elas não vão embora pra você. – disse Elore. – As lembranças, você sabe. Elas não vão embora pra você, apenas para aqueles do mundo de vocês.

- Claro que não iriam embora. Não seria tão fácil.

- Você pode lutar ao lado de Raziel.

- Ele não é o Draco. Não completamente.

Então a luz começou a enfraquecer e era possível ver alguma coisa gigantesca surgindo além do brilho. As asas se abriram, asas enormes, com escamas brilhantes. Os olhos do Dragão brilhavam enquanto ele fechava as asas e se erguia completamente balançando o rabo comprido com displicência. Era magnífico e poderoso. As escamas eram tão bonitas que reluziam dourado, como ouro, mas os olhos brilhavam cor de prata.

As ninfas seguravam os outros Corações e usando magia os fizeram flutuar em direção ao abismo. O Coração vermelho de Lantis, que brilhava como uma pedra valiosa. O Coração de Deheon, translúcido e delicado como vidro. E o Coração de Arkani, como água do mar distante de azul.

Raziel tornou abrir suas asas e se aproximou da beira do abismo. Então Elore fez um gesto amplo e os Corações começaram a brilhar intensamente, ela uniu as mãos numa espécie de oração e eles brilhavam cada vez mais forte. Raziel pareceu respirar fundo e então o fogo saiu pela boca do Dragão como se fosse feito só disso.

Ginny viu os Corações racharem e então caíram no abismo.

- O QUE HOUVE? – ela gritou.

Então ouviu um rugido alto, seguido por outros ainda mais altos. A caverna parecia pequena quando os três Dragões se levantaram do abismo com as asas abertas e pousaram ao lado de Raziel.

Ouviram então um barulho enorme, como se várias coisas caíssem.

- As árvores – Morea correu em direção a saída e viu Antríade.

- O Caçador chegou – disse Elore, sombria.


	21. Our Battles They May Find Us

**Capítulo 20 - Our Battles They May Find Us**

* * *

_No choice may ours to be_

_But hold the banner proudly_

_The truth will set us free_

_Beneath a Phrygian Sky - Loreena Mckennitt_

* * *

Quando Raziel ressurgiu não houve muito tempo para admirar os Dragões, nem para chorar por Draco. O Caçador estava logo ali e a Floresta tremia sob seu ataque e todo o poder que ele lançava sobre o lugar, destruindo tudo.

Os Dragões voaram e os ataques começaram, os gritos e a luta. Ninguém havia visto o Caçador, mas sabiam que ele estava próximo. Os rugidos dos Dragões eram ensurdecedores e muitos inimigos corriam quando a sombra deles passava, o fogo que lançavam não queimava nenhuma árvore, mas parecia dilacerar a pele do inimigo, a magia que os envolvia era poderosa e antiga, quase visível brilhando pelas escamas deles.

Mas os Dragões e as ninfas não estavam próximos da vitória. Os inimigos lançavam um fogo destruidor sob as árvores, matando as ninfas rapidamente, derrubando as grandes árvores, algumas desconhecidas, outras eram árvores que Ginny conhecia de Hogwarts, de fato, havia um salgueiro que parecia se agitar de verdade.

Naquele momento, Ginny podia sentir o sofrimento das ninfas, sua floresta incendiada enquanto Arkani e Elore trabalhavam para apagar o fogo, mas o estrago e a destruição eram grandes demais.

Arkani era um dragão da água e mudava o curso dos rios próximos e fazia chover com essa água enquanto Elore parecia lhe emprestar seu poder, Ginny pensou que a influência da Lua traria mais potência aos poderes dela.

Havia muitos homens e criaturas estranhas. Lobos que andavam sob as patas, como se fossem lobisomens, mas inteiramente lobos. Criaturas que se arrastavam e tinham cheiro podre, sombras que não eram sombras, demônios vermelhos que gritavam com uma voz terrível, harpias de garras afiadas, cobras gigantescas e animais selvagens que pareciam conscientes demais. Os aliados do Caçador eram superiores em número, mas não eram poderosos.

E então eles continuavam queimando a floresta. E as ninfas estavam morrendo por isso, uma a uma enquanto suas árvores eram destruídas e o povo da floresta tentava lutar e apagar o fogo, mas não era o bastante, nem Arkani ou Elore seriam o bastante.

E a voz chegou em sua cabeça.

"_Princesa.__" _Como uma espécie de abraço quente. A voz dele, a voz de Raziel, a voz delicada e gentil que ouvira na mente de Draco. O homem tão gentil que encontrara lá. _"__Você__precisa__apagar__o__incêndio.__Tornar__as__árvores__imunes__ao__fogo.__"_

- Eu não sou Héstia.

"_Sim, você é."_

Raziel pousara ao seu lado, Ginny ainda sentia-se em choque e permanecia parada, afastada da luta, apenas observando. Os olhos prateados brilhavam intensamente quando ela sentiu que ia desabar ali e começar a chorar.

"_Precisamos de você, da sua magia. Não sou como Deheon e Lantis, não conheço toda a história do Império, eu vivi muito tempo atrás e morri como um homem, por uma mortal e você trouxe meu espírito de volta para meu mundo, Ginevra. Você é capaz de tornar as árvores imunes, de transformar o dia em noite, você tem a alma de Héstia, que era minha descendente e se parece tanto com minha Hemera, acredito que seja tão corajosa quanto elas."_

Ginny tinha toda a coragem do mundo para aquela guerra, sim. Ela tinha capacidade de descobrir as magias necessárias, de lutar, de se lembrar de tudo que Héstia sabia. Tinha coragem, tinha capacidade, poderia fazer tanta coisa naquele momento, mas não conseguia se mover, não conseguia pensar que Draco não estava mais ali, que não voltaria, que nem mesmo morto estava, que agora fazia parte de Raziel, apenas uma lembrança do Dragão.

E então pensou que ele não havia sacrificado a própria existência para que ficasse chorando, era necessário que ganhassem a guerra e salvassem o Império, assim ela poderia voltar para casa como ele havia prometido.

Era assustador apesar de incrível, nenhuma vassoura se comparava a velocidade e sensação que tinha agora, estava voando nas costas de um Dragão. Raziel fazia curvas e subia cada vez mais alto, enquanto Ginny sentia-se mais como Héstia e lançava o encantamento nas árvores. O fogo tentava subir, mas não chamuscava nem mesmo as folhas mais secas. Sentia o poder fluir através de si enquanto voava cada vez mais alto com Raziel, sentia-se tranqüila e poderosa naquele momento.

Os inimigos avançavam agora tentando destruir as árvores com machados e espadas enquanto os gatos da lua apareciam de surpresa pelas árvores, os movimentos rápidos logo desarmavam os inimigos, estavam vencendo a luta e afastando os guerreiros do Caçador para longe da Floresta.

Numa velocidade incrível e bem próximo de sua cabeça viu Arkani passar voando com Elore em suas costas, os dois atacavam ferozmente um agrupamento daqueles lobisomens estranhos que começaram a correr na outra direção, foi quando houve um estrondo que tremeu toda a planície, abrindo a terra e criando fendas profundas.

O céu escureceu subitamente e ficou vermelho como sangue. Raziel desceu e assim que tocaram o solo, Ginny o viu caminhando através da multidão de inimigos. Ele era a coisa mais bonita e assustadora que já havia visto e não teve duvidas de que aquele era o Caçador.

Ele tinha olhos brilhantes, da cor do céu mais azul que qualquer um pudesse imaginar, lábios finos e rosados. O Caçador parecia apenas um rapazinho de uns dezesseis anos, mesma idade de Draco ou até mais novo, as bochechas levemente rosadas e o nariz fino. O Caçador era lindo, mas havia algo tão artificial na aparência dele, como se por baixo da beleza fosse possível perceber quem ele era e isso fez Ginny se arrepiar até as pontas do cabelo. Ele não tinha expressão nenhuma no rosto bonito, parecia sereno, os longos cílios escuros não impediam os olhos de brilhar, os cabelos cacheados e negros se enrolavam sob a cabeça. Ginny pensou que se ele não fosse tão assustador, que se ainda fosse Hogwarts, provavelmente esqueceria Harry e se apaixonaria por ele no momento seguinte, mas todos seus instintos gritavam para se afastar.

- Você nem mesmo parece ter mudado um pouco, Héstia. – A voz dele chegou como uma brisa e então tornou-se grotesca. – E esse é o Dragão que se tornou humano. Raziel, você jamais foi humano, não passa de um animal, uma fera que precisa ser dominada, como todos os outros Dragões, dominados e destruídos. E ainda criou essa raça de humanos mestiços dos seus poderes, como a princesa, como o rei morto...

Ele começou a rir e sua língua era escura como a noite e seus dentes eram como pequenas e afiadas presas, nem mesmo era humano mais. Seu olhar fixou-se em Ginny mais uma vez e ela sentiu-se arrepiar enquanto os belos olhos azuis lhe encaravam.

- O que você fez com o rei?

- O rei está logo ali, com seu sangue misturado ao sangue de Dragões por tantas gerações. O último descendente dessa raça repugnante que Raziel criou.

- Como você pode falar dos outros? Você nem mesmo parece humano! - Ginny berrou. Seu corpo tremia de raiva quando avistou duas bestas trazendo o corpo que reconheceu como de Lantis, as vestes que ele usava aquela noite quando Draco e ela haviam fugido do castelo, os olhos abertos, os cabelos cor de terra grudados pelo sangue seco, todo sujo e profanado, o corpo duramente ferido, a morte que parecia ter sido difícil demais.

E Ginny chorou mais uma vez. Na frente de todos os inimigos, olhando para o Caçador, ela apertou a espada na mãos e chorou por Lantis, chorou por Fenris, por Héstia, por todas as ninfas e até mesmo por Nerissa, pelas vilas e pelas pessoas, poucas lágrimas, mas a dor era grande demais quando pensou em Draco.

Levantou sua espada e secou os olhos. Esqueceu a própria consciência e naquele momento era Héstia e era Ginny mais uma vez. Era todos que haviam se perdido, era a magia, era o poder, era a justiça, era aquela que traria paz e finalmente destruiria o Caçador.

Não era diferente dos Dragões, não era diferente das ninfas, nem mesmo diferente de Elore, era o espírito do mundo, era a esperança daquela terra e dos povos que ali viviam e não era mais apenas uma aluna de Hogwarts, não era mais uma reencarnação de alguém, não era mais uma menina apaixonada.

E tinha todo o poder, toda a força e sabedoria dos Dragões. Todos os segredos dos séculos e das estrelas passavam por sua cabeça e essa era a magia dos Dragões, essa era sua magia, era o que Héstia sabia, era o que Héstia usara, mas agora daria certo porque era mais forte que Héstia.

E as coisas poderiam dar certo, poderia salvar esse mundo, poderia voltar para o seu e mesmo na forma de Raziel, Draco poderia ser feliz e esquecer, poderia ficar aqui e não ter que lutar mais, poderia viver em paz nessa terra, nesse lugar e reinar como Dragão.

Ginny sentia-se confiante agora. E a luz e poder que a envolvia salvaria aquele mundo. Ela tinha força agora. Sabia da vida de Héstia e de todas as pessoas que havia sido antes e de todas as pessoas que eventualmente seria nas próximas vidas.

Ela era um Dragão agora.

* * *

**na. **ME DESCULPEM, (se é que alguém ainda acompanha isso) pela demora, mas a vida não me deixa escrever e na boa, eu estava em duvida com o final da história então não conseguia escrever, mas agora decide escrever dois finais e vcs que se virem com isso. Aliás, acho que só tem mais dois capítulos e um deles é Épilogo, um beijo pra quem ainda ler e um beijo pra quem mandar review. As ninfas agradecem.


	22. Closing Time

**Capítulo 21 - Closing Time**

* * *

**NA. **Dedicado para Etienne. Obrigada pelas ameaças.

* * *

Confiante, lançou-se contra o oponente tão temido, o Caçador. Ele sacou uma espada simples e defendeu-se dos golpes que ela desferia com destreza, enquanto os corpos se movimentavam velozmente, a guerra continuou ao seu redor e podia ouvir os gritos dos inimigos e aliados caindo sob as espadas dos outros e sob as garras dos Dragões que voavam rugindo por todo o campo.

Raziel sobrevoava sempre perto dela enquanto impedia que qualquer um tentasse interferir na luta. Os outros Dragões voavam baixo e os inimigos eram cada vez menores e cada vez mais deles fugiam e eram perseguidos pelos espíritos do que restava da Floresta.

Seu corpo agia antes que ela pudesse pensar direito, era tudo absurdamente instintivo, enquanto os olhos azuis sorriam divertidos com aquela luta. Ginny sabia muito mais do que jamais soubera naquele momento e sua cabeça parecia explodir de informações sobre tudo que havia no Império e sobre toda a vida daquele lugar. Via os monstros e sabia seus nomes, conhecia suas espécies e histórias, assim como Héstia um dia os conhecera.

A espada do Caçador produziu um filete de sangue em seu braço quando Ginny não conseguiu evitar o golpe, nem mesmo sentiu a dor, enquanto atacava com nova ferocidade. Seu coração pulsava com força e peito parecia não conseguir contê-lo naquele momento. O jeito quase displicente dos movimentos do Caçador lhe irritavam enquanto ela tentava não perder o controle na raiva que sentia do pequeno sorriso que ele esboçava.

Parecia estar presa naquela dança absurda com o Caçador enquanto toda a guerra continuava ao redor deles, os gritos e a violência, o pânico de aliados e inimigos, toda beleza da Floresta parecia em chamas, destruída e banhada de sangue. O campo não parecia mais verde como antes, era apenas lama e sangue. Sangue de guerreiros que talvez nem mesmo soubessem direito porque seguir o Caçador, sangue daqueles que defendiam suas casas e famílias do inimigo. Os gatos da Lua cercavam um estranho grupo de lobos gigantes, seus corpos menores se arrepiavam e eles mostravam os dentes de modo feroz, os inimigos muito maiores se encolhiam e subitamente todos os gatos atacaram com uma velocidade e violência que assustava quem estava ao redor.

Enquanto as espadas colidiam, os movimentos exatos contra o Caçador que nem mesmo parecia se esforçar muito naquela luta e Ginny começava a se cansar e a ficar preocupada com a direção da batalha, procurava brechas e não as encontrava, o Caçador movia-se de um lado para o outro com tamanha perfeição que teve certeza da total falta de humanidade naquela criatura.

- O que é você? – ela perguntou quando aparou um golpe no último segundo.

- Eu sou superior.

- Você não é um homem e luta contra os Dragões dizendo lutar pelos homens, mas nem mesmo é um deles mais. Qual seu propósito, o que houve com você?

- O que houve comigo? Eu não sou um bichinho de estimação desses lagartos voadores. Eu não pretendo deixar que eles governem minha vida como governaram e decidiram a vida da minha família, dos meus amigos, tantos séculos atrás. Essa terra é uma terra de homens e não de Dragões.

- Eles estavam aqui antes de você e de todos os homens! – ela exclamou.

- E deviam ter ido embora assim que chegados. São animais, como as vacas, os cães e os lagartos.

Ginny sentiu sua raiva explodir e levantou a espada, preparando o golpe contra o Caçador, a gana por uma superioridade inexistente, esse desejo de derrotar os Dragões apenas por serem uma raça mais poderosa que a dele, ela sentia-se doente de raiva e frustração em relação aquela criatura parada na sua frente, com um sorriso debochado e brilhantes olhos azuis. Aquela aparência mágica e poderosa que ele possuía, de aquela beleza inumana.

Ele deveria ser destruído e não os Dragões, ele era errado e poderoso demais e devia ter deixado de existir tantos anos atrás quando lutou contra Héstia.

Então baixou a espada, mas não chegou a atingir seu inimigo, sentiu a dor espalhar-se com violência e o sangue quente que saía de seu corpo sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitar, deixou a espada cair enquanto levava a outra mão ao braço seriamente ferido e suas pernas fraquejaram, mas não caiu.

- Você não está realmente tentando lutar comigo. Não acredito que você veio de outro mundo e trouxe os Dragões de volta e toda essa história para uma luta tão medíocre.

- Se sente desapontado? – Ginny resmungou.

Ele se afastou alguns passos e continuou observando-a.

- Pegue sua espada, princesa. Pegue sua espada e lute como Héstia lutava, lute direito. Você não está nem tentando de verdade. – ele sorriu mais uma vez e empurrou a espada de Ginny em sua direção com o pé.

Abaixou-se e pegou a espada com alguma dificuldade, enquanto sentia o corpo fraquejar com o sangue perdido e a dor que lhe atacava.

Escutou Raziel pousando de forma protetora, as patas gigantescas estavam uma de cada lado do seu corpo e ele parecia se curvar para que Ginny não fosse atacada pelo Caçador, os olhos azuis encaravam os olhos do Dragão como se fosse finalmente possuído pela raiva e pelo descontrole enquanto olhava para Raziel.

O coração de Ginny disparou quando o Caçador avançou com a espada na direção do Dragão. Como se o mundo desacelerasse, Ginny viu a espada subir e viu quando Raziel lançou o fogo contra o Caçador. Pensou que era o fim por um momento, que o Dragão derrotara o inimigo e finalmente tudo ficaria bem até que as chamas se extinguiram.

Ele continuou avançando, seu rosto exibia uma expressão animalesca que poderia ser a tradução da violência e maldade.

Naquele momento tudo poderia estar perdido já que nada parecia capaz de detê-lo.

E como se sempre soubesse que aquele era o momento, como se tudo o que acontecera culminara para que chegasse naquele ponto, ela soube o que fazer. Cada fibra do seu ser sabia exatamente o que deveria ser feito, como deveria ser feito e o motivo.

E era mais Héstia que Ginny, mais Dragão que Héstia, como se a pequena herança que compartilhava com o Dragão antigo agora se tornasse gigantesca e o mundo não mais pudesse suportar a existência do Caçador que tornava tudo tão errado e fora da natureza.

E o Caçador sentiu isso.

E parou o ataque contra Raziel.

Os olhos agora se voltaram lentamente para Ginny que agora não era só uma menina com uma espada, era mais que isso, era a própria essência de sua linhagem, todas as bruxas anteriores e todos os segredos e poderes que guardavam. Conseguia sentir desde Hemera até Héstia.

E quando ele tentou lhe atacar, não parecia mais calmo ou poderoso. Parecia apenas desesperado. E quando a espada dela subiu, ele quase não foi capaz de conter o golpe dado com precisão.

- Você não pode mais me vencer.

- Foi o que você pensou da última vez, princesa.

- Dessa vez não vai escapar desse corpo, de lugar nenhum, dessa vez você finalmente será punido por tudo o que fez contra esse mundo e contra esse povo. Por todos os dragões e inocentes que foram mortos.

Mais um golpe, mais uma esquiva fraca, mais um momento de desespero. Os olhos estavam arregalados em terror e o rosto dele não parecia mais tão bonito e estranho quanto era antes. Não parecia mais humano e perfeito demais. Lentamente sua pele foi se tornando macilenta e o sorriso desapareceu quando tentou atacar mais uma vez, mas não era capaz de atingi-la.

Não havia mais nenhuma luta no campo de batalha. Apenas a fumaça e todos parados. Inimigos e aliados observando onde realmente seria decidido o vencedor daquela luta. Enquanto o Caçador recuava para longe da jovem que se aproximava com passos decididos. Ele tropeçou e permaneceu no chão quando ela o alcançou.

Ginny segurava a espada com firmeza, mas não era fácil atacar alguém que estava no chão, mesmo sabendo que essa pessoa jamais faria o mesmo por ela. Respirou fundo umas duas vezes enquanto seus olhos encaravam os olhos claros do Caçador. Olhos que subitamente se tornaram verdes e conhecidos.

- Harry?

E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o golpe foi rápido demais. Uma adaga entrou pelo abdômen causando tanta dor e logo sentiu suas roupas empapadas do sangue quente enquanto o Caçador se afastava rapidamente.

- Esse é o meu mundo agora, princesa.

Ela sentiu a dor por mais um segundo apenas.

Com a força que certamente não era sua, mas de todas as outras bruxas da linhagem de Héstia, a espada foi levantada mais uma vez, o todo o poder que tinha estava ali, as palavras de poder estavam nos lábios quando desferiu o golpe e o Caçador não foi capaz de se esquivar dessa vez.

As palavras foram pronunciadas numa língua que ela não conhecia e não saberia nunca mais repetir o que havia dito naquele dia, mas sabia que ele não teria capacidade de deixar aquele corpo e se esconder mais uma vez, sabia que agora ele morreria para sempre e aquele mundo estava salvo com seus Dragões restantes. Sabia apenas o que havia dito quanto o Caçador levantou a cabeça sem acreditar que havia sido derrotado.

- Nada mais é seu, nunca mais.

O corpo explodiu em chamas e cinzas, como se sua própria forma fosse profana e então Ginny sentiu-se abandonada pelo poder e pela força das outras bruxas. E tudo ficou escuro.


	23. Journey's End

**Capítulo 22 - Journey's End**

* * *

Estava muito claro e um tanto desconfortável, seu corpo doía e não tinha vontade de se mexer. Não se lembrava direito de nada. Conseguia pensar apenas na batalha e no Caçador, mas não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido depois disso, não sabia nem mesmo se havia sido capaz de derrotá-lo.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez tentando se acostumar com a claridade da enfermaria. Percebeu que estava em Hogwarts e seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Olhou ao redor e não havia mais ninguém ali, tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo não parecia querer responder a suas tentativas, sentia-se fraca demais para isso até que desistiu e permaneceu ali.

Precisava que alguém aparecesse logo e lhe contasse onde estava Draco. Precisava da confirmação de que ele estava bem e estava ali também e precisava saber se ele se lembrava de tudo como ela também lembrava.

Pensava em tudo que havia passado na companhia dele e no que sentia agora. E se ele não se lembrasse? E se Draco olhasse para Ginny e não visse ninguém mais que a traidora do sangue? Mais uma Weasley para desgostar. E agora ela sabia dos planos de matar Dumbledore e das ameaças à família dele. E todas as coisas que ele escondia e o quanto ele poderia ser melhor se tivesse uma chance.

Não poderia ignorar tudo o que sabia sobre Draco Malfoy agora. Sobre o quanto o conhecia, e sobre o quanto o amava. Era difícil imaginar que meses atrás seria a última coisa que pensaria na vida, que amava Draco Malfoy, filho do homem que colocou Tom Riddle em seu caminho quando estava no primeiro ano causando-lhe tantos medos e sequelas.

Não entendia porque estava ali. Imaginou que não existia mais naquele mundo, como Elore havia lhe dito ser possível uma vez, imaginou que nunca mais fosse capaz de encontrar sua família e amigos daquele mundo e agora estava ali, deitada na enfermaria, cansada demais para se mexer e nervosa demais para pensar direito.

A porta do outro lado da sala se abriu e uma mulher que Ginny não conhecia entrou.

- Onde está Madame Pomfrey?

- Não tenho certeza, querida. – ela respondeu com a voz delicada enquanto se aproximava da cama.

Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos e um sorriso muito bonito, os cílios eram tão claros que quase não era possível vê-los se destacando na pele ainda mais clara, os olhos castanhos eram expressivos e gentis. A mulher estendeu a mãos e deslizou pelos cabelos de Ginny com uma estranha ternura.

- Não consigo me mexer direito.

- Eu sei, querida, mas você precisa ser forte agora. Você precisa acordar. Não deveria estar presa aqui mais.

- Acordar?

- Você está presa nesse sonho, você precisa se levantar e voltar para a realidade.

- Então eu não estou em Hogwarts?

- Não conheço Hogwarts, mas se você se refere ao seu mundo antigo, acredito que não jeito de voltar para onde você nunca pertenceu. Héstia acabou te jogando lá, jogando vocês duas, com o poder que reuniu tantos séculos no passado, mas era inevitável que você fosse atraída mais uma vez para seu mundo quando ele precisasse. O sangue do Dragão é muito forte.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Hemera. E vocês descendem de mim. Todas as gerações de mulheres fortes e adoráveis que nunca fui capaz de abandonar. E quando você voltou meu coração se encheu de alegria. E quando você trouxe Raziel de volta... – a voz dela vacilou por um momento – Tantos séculos atrás, minha filha.

Os olhos de Ginny não se desviavam da mulher na sua frente. Hemera, o amor da vida de Raziel, a mulher pela qual ele abandonou todos os poderes e imortalidade características de sua espécie. Por quem deixou sua forma original para acompanhar na vida mortal.

Então não estava mesmo em Hogwarts, estava presa na própria mente enquanto tinha essa estranha conversa com uma ancestral na enfermaria da escola. Tentou levantar a cabeça, mas a força era muito pouca.

- Eu não consigo, Hemera...

Ginny sentia-se fraca e doente mais uma vez, sentia a dor e sentia vontade que tudo passasse, não conseguiria levantar dali nunca e jamais voltaria para Hogwarts ou mesmo para os Dragões, não sabia o que fazer agora, exceto permanecer deitada.

Sentiu que começava a chorar naquele momento e era difícil lidar com isso. Hemera continuava olhando-a como se pensasse se encontraria um jeito para ajudá-la.

- O que você quer, Ginny?

Uma voz muito parecida com a sua veio da porta, onde uma versão de si estava parada tranquilamente olhando para as duas outras.

Héstia apresentava-se em suas roupas de batalha, apertadas e protegidas por couraças, tinha uma espada em sua mão e os cabelos estavam soltos e eram ainda maiores que os de Ginny e não tão longos e bonitos quanto eram os de Hemera.

- Héstia.

- Somos a mesma pessoa em quase todos os aspectos, o que você quer? Você quer ficar aqui? Podemos usar suas lembranças e você pode viver aqui até que seu corpo real pereça, você tem a chance de viver uma vida inteira aqui, se é Hogwarts que deseja. Você não precisa acordar para o outro mundo – ela disse séria. – Aqui você pode ficar com Harry Potter e lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas, Draco estará aqui também e você poderá vê-lo, mas será o Draco das lembranças anteriores e fará tudo que ele faria antes que vocês conhecessem quem eram de verdade.

Hemera e Héstia mantinham os olhares fixos em Ginny enquanto ela ponderava sobre o que Héstia dissera.

- Ou...?

- Você pode levantar daí e acordar para o mundo real que precisa de você. O Caçador foi destruído e a Floresta está em ruínas, não existe ninguém com o sangue do Dragão para reinar, para usar a magia e esse é o seu papel. Você precisa viver pelo povo que acredita em você e cuidar do Império. Deheon, Lantis e Raziel estão te esperando.

Não era uma escolha difícil, Ginny não era o tipo de pessoa que viveria em sonhos para permanecer numa realidade.

- Não existe um meio para voltar? Ver minha família, meus irmãos e amigos?

- Quando vocês voltaram para cá, a ruptura entre os mundos finalmente se fechou já que o que não pertencia finalmente foi devolvido. – disse Hemera.

Sabia que não havia como voltar, mas agora que era definitivo sentiu seu coração apertando, nem mesmo lembrava a última coisa que havia dito para a mãe ou quando abraçara o pai meses atrás, antes de entrar no trem. Brigara com Ron e não falava com Percy por um longo tempo. As lágrimas vieram fortes quando pensou em Fred e George.

- Me ajudem a acordar, então.

**- # -**

Quando Ginny acordou, todo o Império comemorou que a princesa estava viva e que logo iria se recuperar e isso trouxe uma certa esperança para o povo que vira suas casas destruídas e seu rei morto, a imagem de Ginny caminhando através dos vilarejos e conversando com as pessoas trazia uma animação e a crença de que agora tudo ficaria bem.

O castelo aos poucos estava sendo reerguido com a ajuda de Deheon.

Lantis e Raziel haviam desaparecido nas buscas contra os seguidores restantes do Caçador, e Ginny não tinha notícias desde que eles haviam partido nessa missão, ou nem mesmo antes, já que quando ela acordou, eles não estavam mais lá.

As pessoas se assombravam com o poder dos Dragões, mas acreditavam na bondade deles enquanto a magia e o fogo remodelavam suas antigas casas destruídas. Ginny ajudava no que podia, adiantando processos com a magia recém-descoberta, não precisava de varinhas, nem de palavras mágicas, precisava apenas de concentração agora e o resto fluía pelos dedos.

Uma grande estátua no meio da praça da capital foi erguida em homenagem ao rei Lantis e sua coragem para salvar o Império e Ginny. Com o passar dos anos, o Império estava a cada dia mais em paz.

Os Darash agora viviam em paz com os outros Gatos da Lua que haviam descido e Elore vivia no castelo acompanhando Deheon em todos os seus momentos. Arkani estava longe no mar cuidando dos povoados mais distantes do centro do Império.

Os anos se passaram lentamente enquanto a paz se tornava mais sólida e verdadeira, os campos estavam prontos para a colheita e o castelo estava completamente reerguido.

Num dia de primavera, Ginny foi coroada enquanto o povo se divertia no grande festival que havia sido preparado.

Elore havia feito uma nova coroa e agora Ginny seria chamada de imperatriz, enquanto o povo gritava seu nome, Deheon, Lantis e Arkani voavam ao redor fazendo manobras para as crianças que pulavam animadas ali perto.

Enquanto Ginny caminhava em direção ao trono tentou imaginar porque Raziel jamais voltara desde a batalha contra o Caçador. Pensava em Draco que nunca mais veria e se sacrificara para que os Dragões finalmente retornassem.

"_- Nos vamos lutar, Draco. Podemos tentar vencer sem os Dragões._

_- Agora você está sendo boba._

_- E o que quer que eu faça?_

_- Que me ajude a levantar, que mande minhas pernas pararem de tremer, que me dê um beijo, que me abrace e essas coisas de despedidas de heróis"._

Quando aproximou-se do trono as pessoas fizeram silêncio enquanto ela se virava para encará-los. Sorriu quando viu o povo alegre que esperava a coroação de sua imperatriz que salvara o mundo deles do Caçador e trouxera os Dragões de volta, mesmo que ela mal soubesse como realmente havia feito isso.

"_- Eu esperava que quando acabasse e voltássemos, pudéssemos salvar tudo em casa também, pudéssemos ficar juntos, que tudo daria certo. Eu queria isso. Queria ficar com você e não ter medo de nada. Queria que tudo desse certo"._

Lembrou-se de tudo que Draco havia dito naqueles dias enquanto ainda estavam procurando os outros Corações, lembrou-se de quando havia desmaiado no castelo antigo ao descobrir sua importância e de como ele a salvara quando tudo estava em chamas.

Sentiu a mão de Elore em seu ombro e a Filha da Lua lentamente colocou a coroa prateada em sua cabeça enquanto as pessoas explodiam em vivas e gritos animados em sua homenagem. Estava feliz, mas cada lembrança de Draco lhe parecia dolorosa demais e sentia-se sozinha demais naquele mundo era seu, mas não conhecia ainda.

O sol estava alto e podia ver a sombra dos Dragões voando longe, podia ver os Gatos da Lua e as pessoas, todos estavam felizes, todos estavam bem.

O Império estava salvo de uma vez por todas.


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

"_- Eu esperava que quando acabasse e voltássemos, pudéssemos salvar tudo em casa também, pudéssemos ficar juntos, que tudo daria certo. Eu queria isso. Queria ficar com você e não ter medo de nada. Queria que tudo desse certo"._

Ginny acordou pela segunda vez naquela noite com os sonhos que lhe perturbavam frequentemente, o rosto de Draco não abandonava sua mente nem mesmo que tentava dormir. Continua sonhando com os últimos momentos, antes que ele tocasse o Coração e trouxesse os Dragões de volta, antes que ele mesmo desaparecesse e se tornasse um deles.

Uns poucos anos haviam se passado desde que o Caçador se fora o reino estava em paz. Ginny era capaz de dizer que estava feliz ali, gradativamente as memórias anteriores iam ficando cada vez mais fracas sem que percebesse e logo toda a vida de Hogwarts se parecia mais com um sonho muito longo ou uma lembrança distante.

Elore disse que era o normal e que ela não poderia lutar contra isso, agora que sua alma estava no devido lugar, era de se esperar que as lembranças passadas em outro mundo começassem a desaparecer, exceto as lembranças de Draco.

Lembrava-se de Draco com uma frequência estranha. Como se cada coisa que sequer pudesse ter relação com o rapaz fossem imediatamente relacionadas, garantindo que tudo a faria se lembrar dele com um aperto no peito.

O Império prosperava cada vez mais e vários reinos desejavam criar alianças importantes de cooperação com a Rainha Ginevra, diversos pedidos de casamento recusados eventualmente. Deheon e Lantis tornaram-se seus mestres e logo Ginny aprendeu a dominar tudo que uma vez havia dominado como Héstia e ainda mais.

Não havia notícias de Raziel em lugar nenhum e Ginny pensava que era melhor que fosse assim, talvez encontrar-se com o Dragão tornasse as coisas dolorosas demais, pensou enquanto tentava dormir mais uma vez, a lua brilhava forte através da janela, mantendo o quarto iluminado mesmo com todas as luzes apagadas.

Quando fechou os olhos sentiu uma sombra passando e uma presença. Abriu-os no mesmo instante e colocou-se de pé, assustada.

Andou lentamente até a sacada do quarto, o coração batia acelerado de medo e nervoso. O vento gelado jogou os cabelos para longe do rosto assim que se aproximou e abriu a porta antes de atravessar para o espaço aberto. Apenas o silêncio pesado que cobria todo o castelo.

Então olhou para baixo.

No pátio havia uma figura humana. Era um homem alto e de cabelos claros. Cabelos muito lisos e pareciam quase brancos na luz da lua. Ela não conseguia ver os olhos cinzentos dali, mas sabia que eram olhos cinzentos e debochados. Sua respiração ficou ofegante enquanto corria para a porta e descia as escadas sem nem ousar parar para respirar um pouco melhor.

Abriu a porta lateral e o homem virou a cabeça em sua direção. Os olhos eram realmente cinzentos e debochados, mas naquele momento pareciam brilhantes e cheios de emoção. Ela respirou fundo enquanto sentia seu peito apertar de felicidade.

Ele sorriu enquanto caminhava em sua direção e ela sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Um abraço esperado por alguns anos enquanto ela chorava apertada contra o peito de Draco Malfoy. A necessidade de não soltar, de permanecer agarrada ao corpo dele para que não tivesse a chance de sumir de novo.

O beijo veio como se nunca antes tivessem se beijado, como se o mundo dependesse daquele momento e daquele beijo, os lábios roçando antes que ela abraçasse o pescoço dele e os braços dele lhe envolvessem a cintura com força, enquanto o ar faltava sem que fosse importante naquele momento.

- Acho que eu vou me apaixonar você em qualquer vida – ele disse. – Imortalidade, poderes, ser gigante e voar, podem ficar pra próxima, eu acho.

* * *

**NA. **Obrigada a todas as pessoas que tiveram paciência para acompanhar essa fic que se prolongou muito. Obrigada também às pessoas que me ameaçaram (?) e obrigada à Kollynew naquele tempo da DG quando o Projeto começou. Todas as pessoas que leram essa fic, obrigada mais uma vez e espero não ter decepcionado (muito) ninguém até aqui.

Essa fic é baseada numa história original minha e um dia espero publica-la. Espero que alguém compre também. Foi difícil terminar essa fic e encerrar essa história com o passar dos anos, mas finalmente acabou e estou satisfeita com o que fiz.

Muito obrigada.


End file.
